Accel Overdrive
by Seiker Hikaru
Summary: Haru has the ability of flight and almost unrivaled speed. What if there was another ability that could match that? That ability is Accel Overdrive, the power to literally overdrive ones acceleration. The one who holds that ability is Kazuto Yuuki, a student at Takamatsu Highschool, but Burst Linkers know him as Navy Blade, the Burst Reaper. Pairing is OCXFuko/Sky Raker.
1. Chapter 1

Accel World: Overdrive

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Accel World and this is the only time I'm saying it.

**Chapter 1: The Navy Blader**

(Takamatsu High School/ Student Lounge)

A lean framed boy in a white and black hooded jacket sat alone at one of the tables in the lounge, his hood up and obscuring his face. He had on a pale maroon turtleneck underneath, along with a small necklace with a swirl shaped mark on it, black jeans with a white belt, and black shoes. He reached up underneath his shits collar, and pulled it down, revealing his white and blue NueroLinker.

"Direct link." He muttered in a still changing voice, the deepening tone carrying a hint of natural sarcasm. The boy closed his eyes as he felt the familiar feeling of reality shifting as he headed to the schools AR game world. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in a futuristic hub, and his look had changed with his avatars. He wore a black school uniform with an open jacket, white button down, and loose tie along with white shoes, and his unkempt brown hair had a pale streak on the right side, along with a few strands between his eyes, and his eyes were red, unlike their real brown. He stepped down from the hub and put his hands in his pockets, walking along silently, passing other students with varying avatar looks that fit the futuristic setting more than his did, not like he cared. When he reached a certain building, he looked around to make sure he hadn't been followed, then he entered. Inside, it was dark except for a scoreboard, and at the top, a name was present: Kazuto: Level 145, Score: 1,234,367.

"Sword Art Arena, start." Kazuto muttered, and the room lit up. A control panel appeared in front of him on his display. Kazuto set the setting to the one he remembered most: Field of Blades. The room altered to a sunset plain with swords stuck in the ground. On Kazuto's waist, two swords appeared in grey sheaths. He drew them out, and the blades were red and tapered to a point. The hilts on each flipped out to guards at the top and he spun them around. Above Kazuto, a banner appeared saying "Round One, Begin!" After it faded in flames, multiple armored knights and various other sword wielding enemies appeared in front of the boy. Kazuto gleaned a smirk and raised his blades as the enemies charged. He moved with fats and precise movements, cutting down the enemies in droves each round, each one shattering into cubes. This wasn't fast enough for him though. He'd gone faster, he knew what real speed was like. When he stopped, the round counter was up to 155, ten more than his previous record, and the new score now read 1,567,899.

"Sheesh, thought I was doing better." He mumbled as the swords disappeared and the room darkened again.

"There you are Kazuto! Sheesh, you always disappear!" a girls voice stated.

"What is it now Yukina?" Kazuto stated as the girl jumped down. Her avatar looked mostly like she did, bluish white hair and silver eyes, pale skin, pink lips and a small, limber frame, though like his avatar his avatar, wore a school uniform with a red jacket.

"I spend all this time looking for you and all I get is a "What now"? Sheesh Kazuto you think you'd learn to be a bit less cold around me." Yukina stated, crossing her arms.

"I'm generally cold towards a lot of people out of habit Yukina." Kazuto stated, putting his arms behind his head, his face blank.

"Hmph, whatever. Better not be late for class you hear me? Link Out." Yukina stated, and she disappeared. Kazuto sighed and turned around.

"I've got plenty of time. Sheesh Yukina, you can quit worrying about me." He muttered. Then he felt an odd tap. "What? OW!" he yelped as he felt something hit his face, and he was back in reality. His hood fell as his head jerked back, revealing his brown eyes and slightly more kept brown hair. He looked to his left and saw Yukina staring down at him, a smirk on her face. "What was that for!?" he snapped, rubbing his forehead.

"I got you out with a forced Link Out, so now you won't be late. Hm hm." Yukina giggled, putting her arms behind her back and leaning forward slightly. Out here, she wore a hooded blue sweater and a short black skirt, white stockings and red sneakers.

"Sheesh, you _always _do that." Kazuto muttered, sitting up and rubbing his neck, feeling his NeuroLinker underneath his hand as he started walking, and his other hand in his pocket.

"Oh come on Kazuto don't be like that." Yukina said as she followed.

"You keep hitting me like that you'll break my neck." He muttered.

"Sorry, I forget what happens when you're not paying attention." Yukina chuckled in an embarrassed manner. Kazuto rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"Man you never change do you?" he asked, looking back at his friend.

"Nope." Yukina giggled. "But anyway, isn't your birthday coming up in a few days?"

"Yep. Fifteen. I still find it odd I was born just in time to get a NeuroGear from the get go instead of a good time later." Kazuto nodded.

"You're about as old as NeuroLinker is. Well, come to think of it, we both are." Yukina mused, a finger on her chin. Kazuto looked forward, his face blank again. _Just why does she always have to look so darn cute? _He thought as he let out another quiet sigh. He took another step forward, and everything stopped. _Hmph, time to get to work. _He thought as he shifted to his avatar body. Every thing shifted and became barren, burning piles of things all around in a ruined cityscape. Kazuto's avatar shifted again, becoming a lithe navy armored warrior that was slightly taller than he normally was. The armor was lined with white, and the helmet had red colored eyes and a bore swallow motifs like the rest of the armor, a beak like visor over between his eyes. His hands were pale blue. Two swords were at his sides and he also had to forearm mounted blades. The name below the health bar that appeared read "Navy Blade". Kazuto looked over at the other health bar so he could take a guess on his opponent for this round of Brain Burst. It read "Maroon Geiger".

"Hmph, red huh? And a darker color at that. Well, let's see how they can handle once I get close enough." Kazuto chuckled. He briefly observed the crowd.

"So, you're Navy Blade huh? Interesting look." Maroon Geiger chuckled, the voice indicating a male not much older than Kazuto. His armor had a simple, yet slightly demonic look to it, with spikes on the shoulders and elbows, and an orange, seemingly burning tassel on the helmet.

"So, you're my opponent today huh? Sheesh, right in the middle of school to." Kazuto chuckled as he drew his swords, and they looked exactly like the ones he'd used earlier.

"Heh, we'll see if you can get close enough to use those things!" Maroon Geiger laughed, whipping out two double barreled revolvers that matched his armor. "Let's see if what they say about you is true! A solo level seven player, heh, let's see if you're cracked up to your reputation."

"You have no idea." Kazuto chuckled, a smirk on his face as he assumed his normal stance, his left blade held lower than the right and behind him, while the right was lifted up and held horizontally. When the "Fight!" title appeared, Maroon Geiger jumped back, letting out a flurry of shots. Kazuto reacted quickly, raising his arms in front of him and activating the barriers, a skill he'd acquired upon reaching level two. The shots bounced off the barriers, and as Maroon Geiger was reloading, Kazuto shot out his left arm, the forearm blade extending. He fired it out like a grappling hook, yet another skill he'd earned by leveling, and he got Maroon Geiger's left arm.

"What the hell!? Blue colored Linkers can't attack from a range!" Maroon Geiger yelped, just as he was slammed into the ground, his health dropping by a third from collective damage.

"That was an upgrade I got at level three. You should know by my reputation that I'm an extremely versatile fighter, so I'm not so easy to push around." Kazuto stated as the blade retracted, a whirr sounding as it was drawn back, a few sparks flying when it was stored. "Now, to finish this!" he yelled as he charged. Maroon Geiger shot up and opened fire again.

"Don't think so!" Kazuto yelled, and he slid down across the ground before jumping up again

"What the hell!? How's he so fast" Marron Geiger shouted as he opened fire again, only for his shots to be blocked.

"Hmph, he should've been wary of Navy Blades agility. He has one of the most agile avatars in Brain Burst. I'm surprised he's not using his special ability to wrap this up quickly." A green Linker chuckled.

"That ability is why he can work as a solo player in this realm. An avatar with the Overdrive, an ability literally speeds up his acceleration in this world is truly incredible." A grey Linker stated.

"Blade Rush!" Kazuto shouted as the distance between him and Maroon Geiger finally fell to his favor after he launched himself off a building. He swung his first blade down, connecting instantly, and followed up with five more lighting fast strikers, sliding to a stop behind Geiger thanks to momentum, then back to reality.

"Uh, Kazuto? Did… something funny happen? You've got that odd smirk on your face again." Yukina asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Kazuto said, going back to his normal look. _Well, I am connected to the global net, but I rarely get challenged during school hours, so who could that have been? _He thought. _Whatever, no point in worrying about it right now. _He thought.

"Soo… you doing anything after school today?" Yukina asked.

"You know my typical schedule, I usually just head straight home." Kazuto stated.

"Well… if that's the case… um… Would you… would you mind going to the café with me after school?" Yukina asked timidly, twiddling her thumbs as her face flushed, not meeting Kazuto's eyes. Kazuto stopped dead. He'd known Yukina since childhood, but he'd never really considered that she'd start thinking of him as more than just a close childhood friend. He never really thought about anything in that department truth be told. Unless of course this wasn't like that, but Yukina's red face and embarrassed look told him otherwise. _Why am I so good at reading people? _He thought, feeling a little stressed.

"Uh… sure… I… guess I'm free this afternoon. Not like I'll have anything else to do." Kazuto said, feeling a little lost for words at the moment. _Okay, I need to take a second. _He thought. "Burst link." He whispered. The world turned blue and Kazuto was in his avatar body again, looking at himself and Yukina. He turned and looked out the window, the frozen world giving off a strangely serene feeling. He let out a sigh, "Man I am hopeless." He muttered. When he felt calm, he shut off his Burst Link, everything going back to normal.

"R…really!? I… I wasn't sure if you'd say yes. Ahhh… man I really didn't think past that far did I?" Yukina said, her face reddening further as she started freaking out. Kazuto chuckled a bit.

"You know you're actually look kinda cute when you're flustered." He chuckled.

"S…shut up! Stop trying to embarrass me more! Do you know how long I've been trying to ask you something like that!? It's really hard to do because of how you act most of the time!" Yukina shouted, shaking her head back and forth. Kazuto chuckled again.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We've been friends since we were kids. Like you said, I should probably start learning to warm up to you a bit. Sorry about earlier." He stated, lightly tapping her on the head, the way he used to when they were little. Yukina looked up at him in surprise.

"What's with the sudden attitude change?" she asked him.

"Hahaha! Please Yukina, you of all people should know that cold persona of mine covers up a complete dork!" Kazuto laughed. Yukina started laughing after a second.

"Yeah, I guess you're right! You always do act different outside of school anyway, what with the reports your sister gives me." Yukina chuckled in a coy tone.

"What reports? What've you been putting Chidori up to now?" Kazuto asked as they started walking again.

"Oh nothing. Not like I make her send me the occasional email on how you're acting or whenever you "geek out" as you like to say. Hahaha!" Yukina laughed.

"Why you..! What is with you half the time!?" Kazuto snapped.

"Hahaha! We've known each other since we were little kids, I think I'm entitled to mess with you." Yukina stated matter of factly.

"And you go from dere to tsun in three seconds flat." Kazuto sighed.

"Are you using fiction terms for comparison again!?" Yukina snapped as Kazuto opened the classroom door.

"Can you blame me?" Kazuto stated as he sat down.

"Yeah yeah I get it." Yukina sighed, sitting down in her seat in front of Kazuto. Kazuto sighed again and leaned on his right hand. _Time to get the rest of this day over with. _He thought as class started, he also noticed that Yukina seemed to be trembling a bit. _Probably due to excitement how would I know? _He sighed in his head. He felt another stop, and his eyes widened. _Again!? I've never been challenged more than once, and I'm still at school! What's going on here? _He wondered as he found himself in yet another ruined area as Navy Blade. It was just like the school, so he had some suspicions as he moved outside.

"Hahaha! When I heard about Navy Blade being challenged once already where I knew about it, I couldn't resist!" a distorted voice laughed. Kazuto turned around and saw a black armored Linker above him on the roof. Their armor carried over robotic tones, and their left arm had an attached blade, along with thrusters on the back. It was also to the point where it hid their gender, further helped by the voice distortion. Kazuto growled and looked over at the main health bars. _Midnight Orion, so that's who I'm up against. _He thought.

"So, what made you want to challenge me Midnight Orion?" Kazuto asked, his face setting to a glare underneath the helmet.

"We're both Burst Linkers, it's simple as that! A battle for supremacy, to see who is the strongest! And a solo player like you, who has no alliance with a Legion is truly a prize!" Midnight Orion laughed.

"We'll see just how you can hold up to those words!" Kazuto shouted, launching both grapple blades.

"Ahahaha! Yes, let the challenge begin!" Midnight Orion cackled as they jumped up aiming to slash at Kazuto. Kazuto growled and launched himself forward, using the grapple blades to speed up and get onto the roof. He barely avoided Midnight Orion's slash, and he managed to land a kick to their helmet. He flipped onto the edge of the roof, the grapples locking back into place. Midnight Orion landed on their feet, leaving a small crater.

"Ahahaha! Yes! _This _is the kind of challenge I've wanted! Someone who pushes the boundaries of what they are and fights all out no matter their opponent! I love it! The raw feeling of fighting an opponent with no linear strategy, it's amazing!"

"Ngh, you've gotten on my last nerve! People like you disgust me!" Kazuto yelled.

"Hmph, well then, let's kick this up a notch shall we!?" Midnight Orion yelled.

"Accel Overdrive!" both yelled, and Midnight Orion was covered in a red aura to contrast Kazuto's blue. _What!? The same ability as me!? _Kazuto thought in surprise.

"Now, Kazuto Yuuki, feel despair!" Midnight Orion cackled. _How do they know who I am!? _Kazuto thought, his expression shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Accel World: Overdrive

**Chapter 2: New Link**

"How the hell do you have the same ability as me!?" Kazuto yelled.

"Oh, you thought you were the only person with the Overdrive! HAHA! Don't make me laugh." Midnight Orion said in a flat tone, raising their blade. "Now, show me the reason why you're called the Lone Swordsman, the Linker who doesn't fight for a legion."

"You want a fight!? You got one!" Kazuto yelled as he jumped down and dashed forward. Midnight Orion activated its thrusters, launching forward with a raised blade. Both clashed, and the resulting impact sent out a shockwave that shattered a few buildings.

"Now _this _is a thrill!" Midnight Orion cackled as they continually clashed and exchanged blows. Both were at half health after the continual struggle, and Kazuto was finding that they were at a stalemate, as the timer was drawing dangerously close to zero. "Two Overdrive users duking it out! HAHA! The thrill from this is glorious!"

"You shut your trap!" Kazuto yelled, firing his grapple blades again, managing to get one to connect with Midnight Orion's sword.

"What the!?" they gasped.

"That'll keep you in place!" Kazuto yelled as he grabbed began to retract the line, dashing forward at the same time. _With their sword arm down, I've got this one! _He thought.

"You really think that'll help! Ha!" Midnight Orion laughed, and purple energy coursed down the line.

"GYAGH!" Kazuto yelped as the energy connected and sent him flying backwards.

"Now I'm the one who has you!" Midnight Orion laughed, grabbing the line and yanking Kazuto towards them. Kazuto smirked.

"Counter Force!" he yelled, and the aura around him surged, and his right hand blade became an even deeper shade of red. "Take this!" he yelled as the distance closed.

"Why you little!" Midnight Orion yelled as the blade connected, "GAGH!" they yelled as they were sent reeling back.

"What!? How did that not finish you off!?" Kazuto yelled as the grapple retracted.

"You have a lot to learn about me Kazuto Yuuki. You put up a good fight today. I'll be seeing you again. That's a promise." Midnight Orion chuckled. Kazuto started to feel dizzy, and then he blacked out.

Kazuto snapped his eyes open, and he was panting. He made sure no one was looking, and he checked his recents list on Brain Burst. _Maroon Geiger's on there… What!? Where's Midnight Orion!? They couldn't have been using some kind of back door, Brain Burst is unhackable! This is weird… that person was definitely real, but I couldn't pinpoint anything about them. Man… this is just… what is going on? And I've never even heard of them, word would've gotten around about another Overdrive user. _He thought, his face confused and also a little angry looking. He shook his head. _Don't worry about it now. I've gotta focus on school right now… then… and this word feels like venom on my tongue for some reason... a date with Yukina. Might as well send a message to dad after classes. _He continued, going back to leaning on one hand like always.

(After classes)

Kazuto was waiting by the gate, typing in his message for his dad. He was also pretty sure his younger sister Chidori would ask to read it, then blab about it to his younger brother. Man he hated that girl sometimes. Well, Chidori was younger by about an hour since she was Kazuto's twin.

"Hey Kazuto!" Yukina called out as she ran up to him, "Sorry I took so long, I just had some stuff I needed to finish up." she panted.

"Hey it's fine I get it Yukina." Kazuto chuckled. "C'mon, let's go." He added. Yukina nodded and started to follow. The two didn't talk much, but Kazuto was thinking. _How is it that Midnight Orion didn't show up on the list? There's no way they had a back door program, and they're a Black Linker, so they don't have the specialties of a Yellow Legion member. Dammit, what is going on!? _He thought, and his brow furrowed slightly. Yukina looked over at Kazuto, seeing his slightly changed expression. She was going to ask about it, but she knew that Kazuto often thought about a lot of things that were personal, so she didn't bother. Kaztuo's hands were in his pockets, and Yukina felt tempted to loop an arm though his.

"Hey, Yukina?" Kazuto asked.

"H… huh!? I… I wasn't trying to do anything! Nope, nu uh!" Yukina said quickly, her face flushing.

"Um… well… since we're out here… ya' know… you want to plug in the link cable I got so we can talk privately?" he asked, pulling the wound up cable out of his jacket.

"Y… you… you want to… link with me?" Yukina asked in surprise.

"I mean… might as well… at least then we'd be able to talk without anyone hearing." Kazuto said, looking away. He wasn't good at this kind of thing. Chidori had found out quickly and had literally sent him a list. He hadn't intended on following it, but he felt he had almost no choice. _I am _so _getting back at you for this one Chidori. _He thought angrily and he could swear he heard her laughing her skinny butt off. He was protective of her yeah, but at times she seriously pissed him off.

"Uh… um… Yeah! We should!" Yukina said happily. Kazuto smiled slightly and unwrapped the cord, taking one end and plugging it into his NeuroLinker. Yukina took the other end and plugged it into hers. "Nice to know the thing works. Chidori nabbed my last one and I had to fish it out of my drawer." Kazuto said through the link.

"It's fine. But why'd Chidori take your new one?" Yukina asked, glad that she was linked with Kazuto.

"She needed it for a thing with her friends and hasn't returned it. You know how forgetful she is sometimes." Kazuto replied, rolling his eyes in his usual fashion.

"Yeah I see your point." Yukina giggled. "Oh, it's just down this way! Come on!" she added, grabbing Kazuto by his arm and pulling him along. After they'd placed their orders at the safe, Kazuto went back to staring out the window. "Um, Kazuto, I don't mean to pry, but it seems like something's bugging you. Did something happen today?"

"Uh… well… in a way. I can't really explain it." Kazuto replied as he stuck some ice-cream into his mouth, "It's kinda… well... complicated. And no, it doesn't involve another girl. We're linked and you let that thought slip." He added. Yukina blushed.

"Sorry… it's just, I've never linked with anyone before, so I'm not really used to it." she replied.

"Hey, it's fine. It's technically my first time too, not counting links with family members." Kazuto stated casually. _I can't tell her about Brain Burst, not yet anyway. _He thought, careful not to let it slip. "So, how long were you planning this out huh?" he asked, leaning back and placing his arms behind his head.

"Um… well… a… a few months now. You wouldn't believe how much psyching up I had to do just to ask you. You make it really hard to consider stuff like this y'know?" Yukina replied, leaning on her left hand.

"Yeah, I know. My fault for being an Aspie I guess." He muttered, closing his eyes.

"Right. I still find it hard to believe you've got Asperger's though. You sure you're not faking it?" Yukina asked playfully.

"Yeah I'm not faking it. I could show you the memory of getting diagnosed if you'd like." Kazuto said in a flat tone. He never did like bringing up that subject. It was the main reason he got picked on most of the time. Thankfully he'd matured out of the overly sensitive stage and had just stopped caring about others opinions of him.

"No, you don't have to do that. I believe you well enough. And besides, it's part of who you are, and _I _think that because you think differently than most people it makes you more likable than others think. Everyone has faults, but it's funny when people think a positive trait like that is a fault." Yukina stated with a kind smile.

"It's because it's human nature to hate it when someone can pick apart their character with ease. I can't help it, I just say how I view the world. I get it's being kind of insensitive, but at times people need to hear the truth. At least, that's what I think." Kazuto replied, a thoughtful look present.

"Kind of like how you believe everyone is free to choose their own path in life. Hm hm, just one more thing to like about you Kazuto." Yukina giggled.

"And now I suppose it's my turn to be embarrassed." Kazuto chuckled as his face went red, and he hid his eyes behind his other hand. Yukina giggled again, and Kazuto couldn't help but smile. He was dreading this before, but now he found it was nice that they were talking.

(Late Night)

Kazuto flopped down on his bed, still dressed. He opened up his email, a message from Yukina showing up:

_Thanks Kazuto. I had fun today. Maybe we could go out like that again sometime? Anyway, good night._

He chuckled a bit and leaned his head back on the pillow, eyes closed and a contended smile on his face.

"Helloooo Kazuto!" Chidori yelled as she barged in and pinned him down, a knee on his chest.

"When are you going to learn you don't need to man handle me!? And would it kill ya' to knock!?" Kazuto bit.

"Sheesh I can't say hi?" Chidori grumbled.

"Your version of saying "hi" is very different from mine, and also very painful!" Kazuto snapped.

"Sooo…? Did you say yes to her?" Chidori asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes I said yes! I'm not so insensitive I'd shoot down my childhood friend, sheesh. What do you take me for heartless?" Kazuto grumbled, crossing his arms.

"That look on your face says you agreed for more than just that." Chidori laughed.

"Get off me and get out of my room!" Kazuto shouted as he threw Chidori off him, throwing a pillow at her when she stuck her head back in and blew a raspberry at him. He sighed and laid back down. "Unlimited Burst." He muttered, closing his eyes as time stopped again. He was heading somewhere because he needed some questions answered.

(Accelerated World/Leonidz)

Kazuto stepped up to where Blue Knight would be. He'd come to Leoniz since the Blue Legion was technically his ally. Both Cobalt Blade and Manganese Blade stepped up to him.

"Navy Blade." The twins muttered.

"Nice to see you two again. I need to talk to Blue Knight." Kazuto stated, crossing his arms.

"What for? Last time we checked, you never wanted any part of the Legion." Cobalt Blade asked.

"I just need to ask him a few questions, that's all, unless you two want to get into a fight with me, which wouldn't be a smart idea." Kazuto stated. The two girls put a hand on their blades hilts.

"Hold you two. He obviously holds no ill intention, at least not today." Blue Knight stated as he stepped forward.

"Since when have I ever held any sort of ill intention? I just fight, that's all." Kazuto stated, getting a chuckle out of Blue Knight.

"Good point. Though you fight like a level nine player, yet stay at level seven for now. You could've gotten there a short time ago you know that correct?" Blue Knight stated, "Come, let us walk while we discuss what it is you need to." He added, walking ahead of Kazuto.

"I know. I'm just holding out for a bit. I was thinking of upgrading to level eight soon anyway." Kazuto stated, crossing his arms.

"Hmm. So, what is it you wanted to ask me about?" Blue Knights asked.

"Well… have you ever heard of a Black Linker by the name of Midnight Orion? I ran into them earlier today during school in a random match, and they had the same ability as me, and for some reason they knew my name. First and last." Kazuto stated.

"You say "they" as if you couldn't identify their gender." Blue Knight stated.

"I couldn't. Their voice was distorted and their avatar hid their gender." Kazuto grumbled.

"Hmm, and this person also had the same ability as you… We would've heard of another Avatar who could make use of the Overdrive. I'm sorry Navy Blade, but I'm afraid I can't help you with this one." Blue Knight stated.

"I thought that one over. I just wanted to be sure. Thank you Blue Knight. You're a good friend." Kazuto stated as they stopped and looked out over the landscape.

"Thank you. And you say this person knew your name? Are they by chance your protégé?" Blue Knight asked.

"No, I haven't chosen a protégé yet. So I have no idea how this Linker knows me." Kazuto stated, letting out a sigh. "Well, this is just another mystery for me to solve. Thanks for your time Blue Knight."

"You're welcome. And, just to put this out there, you may want to consider taking a protégé under your wing. Of course, this is just a suggestion. Seeing as how you are a solo player that is completely up to you. I'm merely making the suggestion as a friend." Blue Knight stated.

"Thanks. I'll think it over while I'm out hunting." Kazuto said as he walked off. _And now there's a mystery that'll drive me insane if I don't solve it. Not even one of the Kings knows who this Linker is, and the Overdrive skill is kind of a big deal in this place. _He thought as he went through the portal and back to the city. He let out another sigh, grappling up to the top of a building so he could scan the area. He picked up on the sound of an enemy monster after a short time. Kazuto chuckled. _Might as well get the ten points I used back. _He thought as he dashed off to take it down.

(The next day/Takamatsu High VR World)

Kazuto was scanning through various sources posted up by other Burst Linkers on the secret site. There were reports of Midnight Orion popping up all over, especially in the Tokyo area. He put one arm behind his head as he closed the menu.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only one. Though this person seems specifically interested in me from what happened the other day." He mumbled.

"Kazuto what are you doing up there?" Chidori asked from below. Kazuto sat up and looked down. His sister's avatar was pretty much just her in a mech-reminiscent suit, and he was a little irked by how revealing the outfit was.

"What's it look like Chidori?" Kazuto sighed, going back to his previous position.

"Man you can be so lazy. Yukina's lookin' for ya' by the way." Chirdori said before running off.

"She does know this is where we always hang out right?" Chidori sighed as she sat down next to Kazuto.

"Nope. And I'd prefer to keep it that way." Kazuto stated.

"Okay, something's bugging you. Is it the same thing from yesterday?" Yukina asked, laying down herself and folding her hands over her chest.

"It's just for this one thing. I've been checking the reports for it and some strange things been goin' on." Kazuto muttered.

"Is it some kind of glitch?" Yukina asked.

"Nope."

"So what is it?"

"Can't say."

"Why not?"

"It's a secret. Members aren't allowed to tell anyone who's not a part of the game."

"Then can you make me a member? Please? I really want to know what this thing is!" Yukina said, purposefully rolling over and onto Kazuto, staring his straight in the eye.

"Well… um…" Kazuto muttered. _Should I really tell her now? I've been playing Brain Burst for five years. Heck, I bumped up to level eight last night after I finished up. But… should I really tell her? Well, I still haven't taken on a protégé… and Blue Knight asked me about that last night… I told him I'd consider it… _"All right. After school come over to my place. We just need to make sure Chidori decides not to listen in on us." He nodded.

"Wait… you mean…" Yukina said in surprise.

"Look, I told you it's supposed to be kept secret, not even my dad knows about it. So yes, we'll be in my room." Kazuto stated calmly.

"Um… well… wouldn't that be… I don't know… a little odd?" Yukina asked.

"My dad's outta town and I can get Chidori to make sure Kakashi keeps his mouth shut." Kazuto stated.

"A… all right." Yukina muttered.

(Late Night/Kazuto's Room)

"Okay, Kakashi's out cold on the couch, and Chidori's playing a VR game in her room, so no one's gonna be eavesdropping." Kazuto muttered. Yukina was sitting on the edge of his bad, her hands clenching her skirt. "Hey don't worry. Now, we'll need to link so I can send this to you, kay?" Kazuto said as he sat down next to her, taking out his link cable and plugging it in. "But are you sure Yukina? Once you get into this world there's no going back, and there's no second chances. Once it's gone, it's gone."

"I'm fine Kazuto. I want to know what's bugging you, and if I have to get involved with whatever it is you are, then it's fine by me. I really just want things to go back to the way they were, you know, when we would play these games together." Yukina stated. Kazuto's face reddened slight, then he shook his head.

"Right. Now hold on a sec." he nodded, bringing up what he needed to too upload Brain Burst tie Yukina's NeuroLinker. Yukina saw small blue sparrow fly her way before disappearing, and the download bar for Brain Burst showed up.

"Brain… Burst?" she wondered.

"Just be warned, the download may not be successful. I can only do this once, so choosing someone to receive this is a very difficult choice for us Burst Linkers." Kazuto stated.

"So… what would it mean if it's not successful?" Yukina asked.

"Just means it didn't work. There are two requirements, and the first is the most important: You need to have had the NeuroLinker from birth. Thankfully for both of us that applies. The second isn't that important if the first is met, so I won't bother." Kazuto stated. Yukina nodded, watching the install bar fill.

"But, I'm not that worried." Kazuto added.

"Welcome… to… the…. Accelerated World?" Yukina mumbled as the loading bar disappeared and the greeting showed up. Kazuto smirked slightly.

"Glad to know you're in. As it said, welcome to the Accelerated World Yukina." He chuckled, "Now, let's get to the lessons."

"Lessons?" Yukina asked.

"You'll need to learn how to fight. That's what Brian Burst is, the most intense fighting VR in existence. Now, say this to get started: Burst Link." Kazuto stated.

"Burst Link." Both said at once, and the world stopped yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 3: Near miss**

Yukina looked around at the now blue shaded room, noting the occasional Technicolor splotches.

"Why am I in my avatar body? And why is it I can still see us?" Yukina asked as Kazuto leaned on the bed frame.

"This here is a reconstruction of reality. Brain Burst takes your reality, smashes it, and then reconstructs it. Currently, our brains are moving at one thousand times the normal speed, hence why time seemed to slow down. A few seconds become hours, hours become days, and so on. There should be a new icon about here on your display." Kazuto stated, pointing to a spot slightly to his left. Yukina looked at the same spot on her own display.

"Now, before I start teaching you we'll have to wait till after tonight. You see, our duel avatars are formed from old traumas, emotional scars so to speak." He added.

"Old traumas? Then… that means that my "Duel Avatar" or whatever's going to be a manifestation of old trauma's from when I was little?" Yukina asked.

"Not necessarily, they're more like a reflection of them. When you're avatar is created, you'll have a nightmare. Mine was simple, but also made something powerful." Kazuto stated.

"I know this is a touchy subject… but… does it have to do with the fact you were bullied a lot?" Yukina asked.

"No." Kazuto said, shaking his head. "In the dream, I was on a twilit hillside, and I could hear muffled voices of ridicule all around me. Beside me were the swords you see me use in Sword Art Arena… but then there was also a black shape that just… _emanated _fear, anger and sadness as it enclosed the landscape, and I felt a desire to go faster, to leave the fear and sadness behind, to be the best I could be and go fast enough so that I could see everything around me in slow motion, so I could take in the sights before they were gone... I know that doesn't sound like a nightmare, but that's what it was." Kazuto added.

"Well, I think what you define as a nightmare could be different than others. Since your brain works a bit differently because of your Asperger's that might explain it. It may also explain why you're so good at this Brian Burst! If it really is about going faster, than you must be one of the fastest! You always say you're thoughts move fast enough that at times you can't keep up, right!?" Yukina stated.

"Yeah… but I don't think that has anything to do with it. At least, I don't think so. If it did, then it would explain a lot." Kazuto said, placing his right index finger on his forehead.

"So… I have to go to sleep and then tomorrow you'll help me get ready?" Yukina asked.

"Yeah. At lunch break tomorrow. I'll tell you everything I can. Experience counts for a lot in this. And trust me when I say this: At its core, Brain Burst is simply a game, but, it's so, so much more. I've seen it a million times. There are people who use the power we Burst Linkers are granted for the wrong reasons, and I consider it my job to expel them from this world." Kazuto stated.

"That sounds a little harsh for you, but… I can see what you're saying." Yukina stated, getting a surprised look from Kazuto. "I know what you mean by people using power for the wrong reasons… Bullies do that all the time, and you hate bullies… but… here, in the real world, you can't do anything about them, and I know for a fact you won't use your abilities with this to fix that. Brain Burst lets you be the thing you want to be right? A person who can protect those who can't defend themselves, one who fights for what's truly right. Am I correct?" Yukina giggled. Kazuto's face reddened, and he looked away with a huff.

"Y...yeah right! True I hate bullies, but other people's problems aren't mine! I just clean out the idiots who abuse their power that's all! It's why I'm a solo player, there's no penalties for me! And besides, there's some really nasty types out there!" he said in an irritated tone.

"You can say that all you want but I know the truth!" Yukina chuckled.

"Hagh… Burst Out." Kazuto muttered. The color returned, and the two were back in their real bodies.

"Um… Kazuto… I wanted to ask, but, who gave you Brain Burst?" Yukina asked. Kazuto's eyes widened, images of the Silver Linker who gave him Brain Burst flashing through his head.

"I… I don't like talking about them… Let's just say… t… they were the first person I had to take care of… and I wasn't happy about it either." Kazuto muttered.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Yukina said with a sad look.

"Hey... it's fine Yukina. Look, let's get something to eat before you gotta head home, kay?" Kazuto stated as he unplugged the cable and stood up. Yukina grabbed his jacket's sleeve and he looked back.

"Um… well, my mom said she was going to be out for tonight… and I don't want to be alone… would it be okay if I stayed here, just for tonight?" Yukina asked with a red face, looking down. Kazuto's face reddened even more than Yukina's. _Man… talk about a rapid change…. _He thought.

"Um… well… I guess Chidori would…" he started.

"No… I want to stay in here. If that nightmare happens, then… then I want you to be close." Yukina said, shaking her head. Kazuto's face reddened even more.

"Um… I think we've got a spare futon mattress, I'll go get it." he said quickly, rushing out. "What the hell is wrong with me!? I seriously did not just agree to that did I!? Dad'll kill me if he finds out!" he muttered in a panic as he looked through the closet. "Just calm down. He's not gonna be back till tomorrow night. So long as it stays… not gonna go there…" he muttered before thoughts could get into his head. Kazuto shook his head quickly, his face flushing. _Damn male urges! Damn them to hell! _He yelled in his head as he grabbed the spare futon. _I swear, I'm gonna have to hit myself if I can't get it together. _He growled to himself. _Man, things are going to get so complicated from here on out._

(The next day/ Morning)

Kazuto opened his eyes slowly, cringing a bit when the light hit his eyes. He felt something on his chest and looked down, seeing an arm.

"What the…?" he muttered as he looked to his left. "BWAGH!?" he yelped as he saw Yukina right next to him, shooting back and falling onto the futon head first. "Ow…" he groaned, his legs on the side of the bed. Yukina opened her eyes and sat up with a yawn, the loose nightshirt she was wearing sagging on her thin figure.

"Wagh! Oh my gosh, are you all right Kazuto!?" she gasped.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Kazuto growled, an angry light in his eyes as his left eye twitched.

"Um… well… that nightmare you said I'd have happened, and I woke up early… so… I… well…" Yukina mumbled. Kazuto let out a sigh as he shifted so he was horizontal and jackknifed up.

"Please don't surprise me like that. Chidori, you better get away from that door!" he snapped.

"How the hell did you know!?" Chidori snapped as she threw the door open.

"I could hear you breathing. You're a notorious mouth breather in the mornings." Kazuto stated bluntly. "And why the hell were you spying on me!?"

"I was making sure you weren't up to anything!" Chidori snapped.

"Oh, so you can rat me out to Dad like you always do when you want a laugh!?" Kazuto snapped.

"Hell no! I wanted to make sure I wouldn't have to smack you upside the head for doing something fishy with Yukina!" Chidori snapped.

"You're such an idiot! You honestly think I'd do that!?" Kazuto growled as he and Chidori butted heads, and it seemed like lightning was shooting between their eyes.

"I wouldn't put it past you. I still have yet to see _anything _that'll prove me wrong!" Chidori snapped.

"HAH! You're way to suspicious, like I'd even think that far!" Kazuto yelled, though his face was slightly red.

"Ha! Your face is red! I win! But seriously, am I gonna have to slap him Yukina?" Chidori asked in a flat as she used her right foot to keep Kazuto from mauling her, her arms crossed.

"No! I crawled up on here after I had a nightmare, so just leave him alone Chidori!" Yukina spat, her face as red as Kazuto's. The twins stopped, and Chidori moved her foot, Kazuto falling to the ground with a thud.

"Really… well…" Chidori muttered.

"It means get your skinny ass outta my room." Kazuto muttered as he stood up. Chidori smacked her brother on the head before she sauntered out, and Kazuto shot a death glare her way. "Don't make me run after you got that!?" he snapped.

"Sorry Kazuto… I shouldn't have done that." Yukina mumbled.

"Don't sweat it we fight all the time. It's what siblings do." Kazuto said casually, "Well… at least we do, I'm not sure about other siblings." He shrugged. "Anyway, I'll go and make something to eat before school starts." He added as he walked out, "Oh, and stay disconnected from the global net for a bit. Don't want you getting challenged before I've had a chance to teach you anything."

"Uh… Okay!" Yukina nodded, doing what was told. _Kazuto knows what he's doing… it would be best to listen, even if it means staying disconnected for a while… hope Mom doesn't get worried. _She thought.

(Takamatsu High/Lunch Break)

"Alright, ready Yukina?" Kazuto asked as they sat down at their usual table.

"Yep." She nodded.

"Burst Link."

"Alright, first thing, open up the matchmaking list. There should be two names on there." Kazuto stated, bringing up his own list.

"Navy Blade… is that you?" Yukina asked, getting a nod, "And so… I'm… Pearl Waver? What's with the name?"

"You'll find out in a sec. Now, press on my name and we can get started." Kazuto stated. Yukina pressed on the Navy Blade name and then pressed her own. A do banner appeared for confirmation, and Yukina hit accept. She looked around as things shifted again and the stage opened up. The two were in a twilit field with a faint sunsuet in the distance.

"Well this is certainly a rare stage." Kazuto chuckled, now as Navy Blade.

"Whoa! Y… you look awesome!" Yukina laughed. "But wait… if your name's Navy Blade then why does your avatar have bird motifs?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know. I've always noticed a little blue swallow when i send someone things though. Take a look at yourself." Kazuto replied. Yukina looked down at herself.

"Whoa!? I look… really different!" she gasped. Her avatars armor was various shades of pearl white that gave off a faint pink sheen, and her armor was sleek, with a pale pink cape in the back and a small hat on top, making her look somewhat like a mage, and underneath it's brim two glowing blue eyes were in the black space.. "Wow… talk about looking like an anime character. Well, you do look a bit like a robot Kazuto, just more like a real human."

"Yeah, I get that easily. Now, I think we should start off with a discussion on color." Kazuto stated.

"Huh?" Yukina hummed, tiliting her head.

"Let's just say it determines your abilities. Now…" Kazuto chuckled.

(After school)

"So, how much longer before I get to start fighting?" Yukina asked as she and Kazuto walked out the gate.

"Well, I say it'd be best for you to get a handle on your skills first. You colors closer to white than it is red, but overall from what we tested today, you're durable and have a good range of offensive attacks. If this was a standard RPG, I'd be a warrior, and you'd be a mage. After some practice duels then we'll get things kick started, alright?" Kazuto stated.

"Alright. Hey, I wanted to ask about…" Yukina started, but her sentence was cut short when Kazuto suddenly accelerated.

"You've gotta be kidding me?" He muttered as the area shifted to the End of World stage. "The hell? I normally don't wind up in this stage unless I'm near the central Tokyo area."

"That's because I brought you hear Kazuto Yuuki!" Midnght Orion's distorted voice laughed. Kazuto shot around, drawing both blades.

"You again!? What the hell do you want now!?" he shouted.

"Well, our last match never really finished. And besides, I was bored." Midnight Orion stated flippantly.

"You were bored!? That's your explanation for challenging me!? That's the dumbest reason I've vere heard! And how the hell do you not show up on the list huh!?" Kazuto snapped.

"Please, stop with your yammering and just fight me already! Accel Overdrive!" Midnight Orion cackled. Before Kazuto could react, all he saw was a red bolt heading his way before zipping behind him.

"No you don't! Accel Overdrive!" Kazuto yelled, and he dodged at the last minute. _To any observers, we'd look like blue and read streaks of light as we moved at insanely fast speeds, though to both of us, things seem to be moving slower. That's what Overdrive is, moving your acceleration even faster than normal to enhance your reflexes. It's like accelerating in real life, but it allows one to fight faster than anyone! _Kazuto thought as he dodged another strike from Midnight Orion, dashing down the space between them and lashing out, raking Midnight Orion down their side before flipping over and up onto a building.

"Heh, you seem tougher than before." Midnight Orion scoffed as they rose out of the dust and began exchanging blows with Kazuto again, various parts of the building shattering from the shockwaves caused by their lightning fast blows.

"That's for a good reason!" Kazuto snapped, dashing back and rolling to a stop.

"Hmph. Shadows Impalement!" Midnight Orion yelled, their thrusters kicking up and sending the, blazing forward at an alarming speed. Kazuto tried to dodge, but he was hit dead on through the chest.

"GYAGH!" he yelled as the pain shot through him. Mignight Orion extracted their blade and moved back. Kazuto fell onto his knees, his blades falling to the ground, on hand near the hole in his avatar's chest. "Ngh… gagh…" he gasped.

"Hmph, and here I thought you would be better than this. One attack like that and you're almost defeated. That's just sad." Midnight Orion scoffed as they lifted their blade, ready to bring it down and behead Kazuto._ I'm not losing here… I can still fight… _Kazuto thought as he struggled to grab the closest blade, his hand clenching around it tightly.

"Time to end your streak, Kazuto!" Midnight Orion cackled, swinging their blade downwards.

"Not today!" Kazuto yelled, lifting his blade and blocking the strike.

"What the... GYAGH!" Midnight Orion yelped as Kazuto threw himself upwards, slamming them with an extended grapple blade, splitting their visor.

"If there's anyone I'm not losing to, it's a person like you!" Kazuto yelled as he lashed out with a combo of slashes, firing a grabble blade and spearing Midnight Orion, yanking them close. "Time for you to lose!" he yelled, letting out a roar as he lunged his sword forward spearing Midnight Orion and going down to the hilt, their health dropping to zero.

Kazuto stumbled slightly as he jumped back to the real world, leaning on the wall and a hand on his chest, his eyes wide.

"Kazuto! Are you okay!?" Yukina shouted, putting a hand on Kazuto's back to try and help steady him as he sank to his knees. _Why does this still hurt so much? I know the pain carries over, but it should only be for a short time. _He thought.

"I… I'm fine. I just got out of a match that's all. Took a bit of a bad hit." Kazuto panted.

"Did it have to do with… you know, that one thing you mentioned?" Yukina asked as she helped Kazuto stand up.

"Yeah. That "thing" is actually another Burst Linker named midnight Orion, and they're actually kind of… troublesome to say the least." Kazuto stated, taking in a deep breath and lowering his hand. "Guess I've found my next target." He muttered

"Huh?" Yukina hummed.

"I'll explain when we get to my place. It's kinda… complicated." Kazuto stated. _And the games begun again. _He thought, looking at his hand, _The old game of flushing out the crazies. _He thought with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 4: Searching Begins**

(Downtown)

Kazuto weaved his way through the crowds, his hood raised so no one would see him. He was deep into yellow legion territory. More than he liked really. He was always a little jumpy if he wasn't in the Leoniz area. He made one last sweep of the area around him before slipping into a building. When he got inside, he lowered his hood. He was in an arcade that was full of older games that most people had forgotten about long ago. But he wasn't here to play classics. He was here for information. A certain associate of his who worked with the yellow legion camped out here, and this person had a strict policy with meeting only in the real world. Thankfully, Kazuto had known this person for a while, so there were no problems. He looked around until he spotted who he was looking for, another teenager, about 14 or so, with a black hoodie that obscured their face, worn pants, and worn out sneakers playing an old shooting game.

"Yo, Amber Wolf." Kazuto said, referring to the kid by their Brain Burst name. The kid yelped, a girl's voice, and turned to Kazuto. Underneath the hood was a girl's face, a few strands of her auburn colored hair out in front of her face. Her eyes were a sharp green, and she had whisker marks on her face courtesy of some painting.

"Oh, Navy Blade it's you. Don't sneak up on me like that sheesh, you had me worried for a sec." Amber Wolf muttered, turning back to her game.

"Bad habit." Kazuto stated as he leaned on the machine behind the girl, crossing his arms.

"I haven't heard from you in a few months. Not since you finished up tracking down that Jade Grenadier idiot." Amber Wolf muttered.

"Yeah well, I haven't done a lot since then. Haven't had any target to go after." Kazuto stated.

"Heh. So who's the poor sucker that's caught the eye of the Lone Swordsman this time? I think I may have some dirt on them." Amber Wolf chuckled.

"I'm looking for information on Midnight Orion. I figured that since you're Brain Bursts number one info broker I could find something here." Kazuto stated. Amber Wolf stiffened immediately. She turned off the game and turned to Kazuto immediately.

"You're not serious right?" she asked him.

"Since when am I not?" Kazuto stated. Amber Wolf looked around briefly.

"Let's go someplace private. I don't want any of the other idiots here to know we're talking. And if Yellow Radio finds out he'll expel me immediately." Amber Wolf whispered.

"Why is that?" Kazuto asked.

"SHHH! Just follow me okay!?" Amber Wolf snapped, talking quietly. Kazuto rolled his eyes and followed her to a back room. Amber Wolf checked to make sure they hadn't been followed before closing the door.

"So, what do you need to know on the son of a bitch you're chasing now huh?" Amber Wolf asked as she lowered her hood, her curls falling past her shoulders after she pulled them out.

"Anything you can tell me. Activity, home base, main point of siting's, the normal routine." Kazuto stated, "But first, I want to know why we need to talk in secret."

"That's an easy one, and this is free: Yellow Radio's put a bounty on your head, and he figure's Midnight Orion can take you out." Amber Wolf stated.

"So that's why I've been dealing with so many Yellow Legion goons as of late. I'll need to have a chat with good ol' Radio when I'm done with Orion." Kazuto growled.

"Heh… what are you now, level seven…" Amber Wolf started.

"Eight." Kazuto corrected.

"Dang. Well, seeing as how you fight like one of the kings, I guess you'd have a fair chance now. Anyway, from what I managed to pick up, Radio and Orion are in some good cahoots. You know how power hungry he is, and getting someone with the Overdrive ability on his side's got him going nuts." Amber Wolf stated.

"That alliance won't last long. Orion's only interested in finishing me off. Once they do that, which they won't, they'll take down Radio is my guess." Kazuto stated.

"You might be right. But, from rumors I heard from my other associates, Orion apparently makes their hideout somewhere in the Suginami ward. That's where most of the activity for them has been at." Amber Wolf stated.

"Suginami? That's been neutral territory since Black Lotus disappeared. but I live all the way in Takamatsu, so how the heck do they always manage to challenge me?" Kazuto muttered.

"Don't know. And it's still a mystery as to why they don't show up on the challenge list. That's something I can't explain. Is there any regular time Orion challenges you?" Amber Wolf asked.

"No. We've only fought twice so far, but it was always random timing." Kazuto sighed.

"Hmm… Well then, I guess that's all I can say." Amber Wolf muttered.

"So, what's the payment gonna be this time?" Kazuto sighed.

"Well… I did have _one _idea." Amber Wolf said coyly.

"What?" Kazuto said flatly.

"Close your eyes for a second." Amber Wolf muttered. Kazuto sighed and did so, pulling his hood further down as extra insurance. After a split second, he felt something oddly soft on his mouth for a split second. He whipped back his hood and immediately opened his eyes.

"Did you just…" he muttered, his left eye twitching.

"Hey, I said I had one idea didn't I!? You asked what the payment was, and I answered! And I better not here you spilling anything or else I'll leak everything I know about you on the net!" Amber Wolf huffed, crossing her arms and shooting around, hiding a reddening face. Kazuto took in a breath and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Sheesh. Anyway, thanks for the info." Kazuto muttered as he opened the door.

"Oh, one last thing, well two actually. Have you heard about the newbie with the Aviation ability?" Amber Wolf said teasingly.

"Say what?" Kazuto muttered.

"Oh, just that there's this Linker named Silver Crow who can actually _fly. _Looks like your Overdrive ain't gonna be so hyped up anymore now will it?" Amber Wolf chuckled.

"Save that talk for after the guy manages to beat me. Which I doubt. Even if he can fly, no one can catch me. But still, I'd be interested in fighting him. It would be an interesting challenge to fight someone with a flight ability." Kazuto mused.

"Yep. And even better, Black Lotus is back from what I heard. She's trying to take back her old territory, so you'd better be careful when you're looking for Orion." Amber Wolf stated.

"I'll be sure to do that. Oh, and thanks again Wolf." Kazuto chuckled as he walked off, lifting his hood. Amber Wolf let out a sigh and raised her hood.

"Man I can't believe I actually did that." She muttered as she traced a finger along her lips, smirking a bit.

(Kazuto's house)

"Anything happen to you while I was out?" Kazuto asked Yukina as he looked at anything he could about Midnight Orions recent activity.

"No. I stayed off the net after school so I wouldn't get challenged. Besides, I want you to be able to see my first duel." Yukina stated, her head leaning against Kazuto's bedframe. Kazuto looked at Yukina smiling at him from the corner of his eye, and a small grim of his own showed up. "So, where'd you go today?"

"I went downtown to go talk to an informant of mine about Midnight Orion. I think I'll be heading into Suginami this weekend." Kazuto stated.

"Why is that?" Yukina asked.

"My most recent target's located there from what I was told." Kazuto stated. _That, and I was thinking of paying a visit to an old friend of mine. _He thought.

"Kazuto, what do you mean by "target'? I know you said you get rid of the bad people… but is this like some sort of job for you?" Yukina asked.

"Not really. I do this by choice. When I hear of someone who abuses the powers granted by Brain Burst I take it upon myself to make sure they can't do it again through any means necessary within Brain Burst. Thankfully there's an easy way to do things like this. Sudden Death battles within the Unlimited Neutral Field." Kazuto stated.

"Unlimited Neutral what?" Yukina asked.

"You'll find out once we get you to level four. It's Brain Burst's true battleground so to speak." Kazuto stated, closing the window he had open. "So, how about one more practice duel before tomorrow?" he asked.

"Mhmm. I still need to get a handle on my special move anyway." Yukina nodded.

"Then let's go." Kazuto chuckled.

(The Next Day/ End of World Stage)

Kazuto was watching the battle from a rooftop, staying out of sight of the other spectators. Yukina was below, twirling her weapon, a staff that only made him think of a crap ton of anime jokes.

"Now, let's see… Yukina's opponent is… Olive Sheller… Green color, which would mean a defensive type, and guessing from the Sheller part, a long range fighter specializing in explosives. Well, guess Yukina's got an advantage." Kazuto muttered. A faint whistling sound could be heard, and a light was in the air, steadily moving.

"What the heck is that?" Yukina muttered, and her eyes widened when it got closer really fast. She rolled out of the way just as it hit, and an explosion rocked the field. "That was close." She sighed.

"I missed!? You can't be serious!?" Olive Sheller yelled, tearing out from around the corner since apparently their lower half was similar to a tanks.

"That's what happens when your opponent can see the attack coming! Unlike this!" Yukina shouted, giving the wand a wave, a burst of energy blasts following it. Olive Sheller raised one of his side shields, and a few blasts were stopped dead, but one slammed him in the side of the head.

"Heh… lucky shot. Good luck trying to get a hit on me a second time!" Olive Sheller scoffed.

"Oh I won't need that." Yukina chuckled,a nd a circle appeared underneath Sheller.

"What the heck is this!?" they yelled.

"I took the liberty of setting up traps. I had plenty of time to practice my abilities before this. Energy blasts aren't my only offensive. I just needed to get you in the circle. Buh bye!" Yukina chuckled, giving her wand, and a large blast fired up from it. "Game set and match."

"Don't think so…. That stung, but I'm not finished!" Olive Sheller yelled as the dust cleared.

"How did that not finish you off!?" Yukina shouted, then she remembered what Kazuto had told her…

(Flash Back)

"A Linkers color is the primary source of their abilities. Blue Linkers, like me, specialize in close range combat and direct confrontations, hence why most of us wield weapons like swords. Red linkers typically specialize in long range combat, mainly specializing in guns or other firearms, or in your case energy blasts." Kazuto stated, his finger moving along the color chart.

"So it would be a bad idea to get close right?" Yukina asked.

"Only if they can get close. Like you showed me today, you can also lay down trap circles to surprise opponents. It's a useful skill that does a lot of damage, but it won't always guarantee a victory. As an example say you used it against a green Linker with high defensive capabilities, which is usually the case with them. It would definitely do damage, but it wouldn't finish them off. That's why once you get the chance, press the offensive and don't let them retaliate." Kazuto stated.

(End Flash Back)

"Right. And what this guy lacks in actual speed, he makes up for in defense and attack power. So I need to make sure he doesn't have an opening!" Yukina yelled as she let off a barrage of blasts.

"Ha! Those puny little things won't help you!" Olive Sheller scoffed, firing a barrage of missiles.

"I'm just trying to shave down your health you dolt! That blast left you weak!" Yukina yelled as she brought up her own barrier, though it shattered quickly. "I'll have to improve that one." She muttered.

"Now you're open! Eat this! Strike Blaster!" Olive Sheller yelled, and energy started collecting on his arm cannon.

"Not good!" Yukina gasped.

"Move it Yukina. He can't move while that's charging, you've got a perfect opening." Kazuto muttered.

"He's not moving… and if he's like a tank that should mean he's weaker in the back! Alright!" Yukian chuckled, moving quickly.

"Don't try it!" Olive Sheller yelled, turning to try and blast Yukina, but he was moving to slowly and Yukina still got behind him.

"Time for me to end this! Runic Blaster!" Yukina yelled, and a rune appeared in front of her staff, firing a large laser that engulfed Olive Sheller, and his health hit zero. "Yahoo!" Yukina cheered, jumping around and spinning her staff. Kazuto smirked a bit and stood up.

"Nice go." He chuckled, and Yukina looked over at his direction, giving a thumbs up, and he was positive she was grinning like an idiot.

(Real wolrd)

"Not bad for my first match huh?" Yukina giggled, tuning around, her school bag behind her since the match had started not long after school.

"Not bad at all. That was a nice move you pulled back there to." Kazuto chuckled, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"So, what's next? More training?" Yukina asked.

"We'll lay off training for a bit. Besides, I still need to take care of Midnight Orion. Still, I wish I could know what they're up to." Kazuto mumbled.

(With Midnight Orion)

"So, you're this "Silver Crow" everybody has been talking about hmm? Well aren't you a piece of work!" Midnight Orion cackled.

"You're Midnight Orion!?" Haru gasped. _Senpai told me about this guy… or girl… whatever! I'll need to be careful, apparently he's super-fast on the ground, but that won't be a problem if he can't reach me in the sky! _"Well, I heard you're really fast, but let's see if you can catch me in the sky!" Haru yelled, taking off.

"So, they weren't lying when they said you could fly. This is going to be fun!" Midnight Orion cackled, dashing off after Haru, leaping up onto a building, using their thrusters to add lift.

"Like I said, you can't catch me in the sky!" Haru yelled, dodging a thrust from Midnight Orion when they launched upwards.

"But the real question is, can you keep up with me? Accel Overdrive!" Midnight Orion yelled, a red aura covering them.

"What in the… GYAGH! He's moving so fast… AGH!" Haru yelled as he was slammed into the ground, and all he could see of Midnight Orion was a red flash moving around the field.

"And here I thought someone with an aviation ability would be a challenge, seems you can't follow my movements!" Midnight Orion cackled in that same mocking tone.

"Shut up! I'm not losing to you!" Haru yelled as he stood up, only to get flung into a wall.

"You're not as much fun to fight as Navy Blade, at least he can put up a challenge." Midnight Orion said flatly as they lifted their blade, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"There's someone else like you!?" Haru yelled.

"Not exactly like me, per say. We just have the same ability. I almost beat him, oh I was so close, but then he took my victory from me! Just like that, in a split second." Midnight Orion yelled, snapping their fingers, "But I'll beat him soon. Yes I will. It's the only way I can get my point across."

"What point!? What the heck are you talking about!?" Haru snapped.

"Not telling! That's strict information. Now, it's time to end this here." Midnight Orion cackled.

"AAAGH!"

(Real World)

Haru stumbled to a stop, putting his hands on his knees.

"What kind of person is that guy!?" he panted.

"Haruyuki! What happened?" Kuroyukihime gasp.

"I fought that Midnight Orion guy you told me about. He's tough… and you weren't lying when you said he's fast either…" Haru stated, standing straight.

"Oh…" Kuryukihime said flatly.

"Senpai… who's Navy Blade? Midnight Orion mentioned them… somebody with the same ability they have… do you know anything about them?" Haru asked.

"Yes. There's not a single Burst Linker in Brain Burst that doesn't know his name. He's the only Linker who doesn't fight for a Legion. He has no loyalties except to himself. In a sense, he's a solo player. He's got a lot of nicknames, like the Lone Swordsman, the Blue Flash, and then there's a darker one. The Burst Reaper." Kuroyukihime stated.

"Burst Reaper? Why would he have a nickname like that?" Haru asked.

"He's like a bounty hunter, he tracks down Burst Linker's who misuse their powers, and expels them from Brain Burst." Kuroyukihime stated.

"WHAT!? But… why would he do that!?" Haru gasped.

"He only goes after the worst… Linker's like Midnight Orion." Kuroyukimhime said grimly.

"Do you… know him Senpai?" Haru asked.

"Well… in a way… huh?" Kuroyukihime stopped when she got a call. "Hold on a second Haru. Hello?"

"Black Lotus? Long time no see." Kazuto's voice came from the other end.

"Navy Blade!? Why are you calling!?" Kuroyukihime gasped.

"I heard you were back and decided to say hi." Kazuto said casually, but then his tone became serious, "That, and I heard that a certain pest's been making their home in your territory. A pest I need to take care of."

"I guess you mean Midnight Orion?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"Who else? Look, under normal circumstances I'd just waltz into Suginami in the Unlimited Neutral Field and take care of this, but now that you're back, I need permission. Then again, seeing how this is a mutual problem, I see no reason for you to decline." Kazuto stated.

"And why should I let you?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"Because I'm the only one who can keep up with them. Face it Lotus, you need my help with this. I don't care if you're one of the level nine kings, and you of all people know you guys don't scare me. I'm asking as a friend trying to help another." Kazuto stated, "I'll be dropping by this weekend. It's up to where were we meet to discuss this."

"Hmph… you haven't changed." Kuroyukihime sighed, "Alright, I'll send you an address for where we'll meet."

"Fine by me. See ya in a couple days then. And I suppose since this is in your territory you can bring along the other members in your newly reformed Legion." Kazuto nodded before hanging up. Kuroyukihime sighed.

"Who was that Senpai?" Haru asked.

"That was Navy Blade. He wants to meet up and discuss a plan to take care of Midnight Orion." Kuroyukihime sighed.

"WHAT!? Like… meet in real life… but… isn't that dangerous for Burst Linkers?" Haru asked.

"You'd be surprised how many connections he has outside of Brain Burst with other Linkers. He can fill you in when we meet up." Kuroyukihime stated.

"So… I'm going with you then? Should I tell Taku?" Haru asked.

"Yes. We'll be meeting at your place anyway." Kuroyukihim stated.

"HUH!?" Haru gasped.

(With Kazuto)

"Seems things are getting underway. Time for you to go down Orion." Kazuto stated, lifting his hood and moving out of the alley he was in.


	5. Chapter 5

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 5: Revelation**

(Haru's Apartment Building)

"This is where the address Black Lotus sent me leads to. Now to go to the room numbered here." Kazuto muttered as he looked up at the building, his hood raised and his hands in his pockets as usual. He trotted up the steps and went to the elevator, glad to be alone. He'd been mulling over the whole ordeal with Midnight Orion the past couple of days, and his mood had gotten a little sour. When he stepped out of the elevator, he looked over the railing out of habit.

"Why does this place have to be so high up?" He sighed. Not that he was afraid of heights, which was a completely stupid thing to him, it was _falling _from a height like this that scared him. Kazuto shook his head and followed the directions to the door he needed, ringing the doorbell. He heard some shuffling, and, thankfully for him, Kroyukihime answered.

"Navy Blade." She muttered.

"Nice to see you've kept the same attitude about me these past two years Hime-chan." Kazuto chuckled as he stepped in and took off his shoes.

"Look, all we're doing is planning, so I'd watch your attitude." Kuroyukihime mumbled.

"Now is that any way to talk to your senpai?" Kazuto chuckled, "Sorry, couldn't pass up the opportunity." He added when Kuroyukihime looked about ready to slap him, even if he was right.

"Come on." Kuroyukihime huffed, leading Kazuto to the living room where Haru and Taku were sitting. "Haruyuki, Takumu, this is Navy Blade."

"Otherwise known by a crap ton of nick names or my real name Kazuto Yuuki. But feel free to call me Kazuto you two. Now, I assume the other two are Silver Crow and Cyan Pile." Kazuto stated as he lowered his hood, pointing to Haru and Taku. "Oh, and just for extra proof, here's my name tag." Kazuto added.

"Uh… yes… it's nice to meet you. I'm Haruyuki Arita." Haru nodded.

"Long time no see." Taku muttered.

"Oh yes, how've you been since leaving Leonids Cyan Pile? Blue Knight told me about it." Kazuto asked.

"I've been fine, thanks." Taku nodded.

"Uh… senpai, I thought you said he doesn't fight with any of the legions?" Haru asked.

"I don't. I just happen to be good friends with a few of the kings. Hime-chan here included." Kazuto chuckled.

"HIME-CHAN!?" Haru and Taku gasped.

"He says it because he knows it annoys me." Kuroyukihime stated as she sat down next to Haru, which was as far away from Kazuto as she could get.

"Man, you've given me the cold shoulder since forever, yeesh." Kazuto sighed.

"How long have you two known each other anyway?" Haru asked.

"A few years at best." Kuroyukihime stated bluntly.

"Hime-chan's one year my senior in Brain Burst, I've been playing since I was ten. But then again, I _am _a high school freshman. I actually turned fifteen a couple weeks ago." Kazuto mumbled.

"What!? You're older than Senpai?" Haru gasped.

"You act like it's a surprise to find someone older than her who's a Burst Linker." Kazuto muttered. _No wonder he calls her that… He's senpai's senpai… why does that sound weird? _Haru thought.

"Look, can we move on with this?" Kuroyukihime snapped.

"I'd be glad to keep the small talk going though. We have plenty of time. I'm in town all weekend." Kazuto said with a wave of his hand, "But, in all seriousness, I'm here on business." He added in a serious tone.

"What kind of business?" Haru asked.

"I'm sure Hime-chan told you of my many titles. I have those for good reasons. I'm Brain Burst's sole solo player, never fighting for a legion unless it's for my own ends, at least, that's my policy nowadays. I'm possibly the fastest Burst Linker here, a title I'm sure you and I will fight for at some point Haruyuki, and I can guess you know why." Kazuto stated, a small smirk on his face.

"Ah… you… have the same ability as Midnight Orion!" Haru gasped.

"Kazuto's was the original actually. He was thought to be the first, and only, Burst Linker with such an ability. Much like your Aviation ability Haruyuki." Kuroyukihime stated.

"Exactly. Then, a few weeks ago, Midnight Orion challenged me to a fight out of nowhere. And as you may know, he's started bulding a reputation. An ability like Accel Overdrive isn't to be used in the way they've been using it. I only use Overdrive when absolutely needed, such as when I'm fighting a king." Kazuto chuckled, looking at Kuroyukihime, who looked away with a huff.

"You two fought?" Haru gasped.

"And I won. I'm one of few Burst Linker's who fought a King and won. I'm level eight for a good reason." Kazuto stated.

"The instant death penalty right?" Taku asked.

"Exactly. My line of work means that I can't risk being ejected from Brain Burst if I lose to a King. I'm only on good terms with a few of them, and you could make an argument with Hime-chan here about that. I used to be on good terms with the entirety of Nega Nebulus before it disbanded. But now, the only Kings who still regard me as a friend are the Blue and Red Kings, all the others either broke contact with me or are out for my head on a silver platter." Kazuto stated.

"What? Why are they after you?" Haru asked.

"It's because they consider him a threat." Taku stated, taking a turn to speak, "At one point, the Yellow King tried to convince him to join his legion as a hit man to help him take out the others, and he rejected the offer, or so the rumors go."

"That's half true. He only wanted me to join the legion so he'd have my Overdrive ability on his side, also so he could keep me on a leash. I didn't know until a few days ago, but he's had a bounty on my head for a while, which also explained the stupid amount of Yellow Legion lackey's I've been dealing with. And you can imagine his delight when he found out there was someone with Overdrive who had a grudge against me." Kazuto stated.

"Do you… know Midnight Orion?" Haru asked.

"Not at all. But they apparently know me. During our first encounter they didn't refer to me by my avatar's name, instead they used my full name. And as you can guess, that's very concerning." Kazuto stated.

"Well then, if you don't know this person then how would they know you?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"I'd rather _not _think about that." Kazuto mumbled. "But, an informant of mine told me they've been camping out in your guys' territory, so, naturally, I had to make my way here. But, since Hime-chan's back in play I need permission before I challenge Midnight Orion in the unlimited neutral field."

"And as you said there's no reason for me to refuse, but I do see one." Kuroyukihime stated.

"And what would that be?" Kazuto asked.

"The fact that I can't trust you! You're not loyal to anyone but yourself! How can I know you won't stab me in the back when you're done!?" Kuroyukihime shouted.

"Paranoid much Hime-chan? Look, I've changed a bit. And besides, I would never betray a friend. I could've been level nine a long time ago HIme-chan, but I chose not to, just like another friend of ours. I have no interest in reaching level ten like you do. I have my reason for fighting. Besides… I already made one bad decision with a close friend already… and I've regretted that ever since…" Kazuto stated, folding his hands tightly. Kuroyukihime's eyes widened, and she sighed.

"I'm sorry… I forgot…" she mumbled.

"No. It's fine. But, let's get back to our main topic. I need your guys' help to lure out Midnight Orion. Granted, I'd be bait enough, but I can't fight them in a duel. I need to challenge them to an instant death match." Kazuto stated.

"What's an instant death match?" Haru asked.

"It's a type of battle one can only undertake when in the Unlimited Neutral Field, which you'll learn more about soon. It's where the combatant's bet all their points in a single round match, winner takes all." Kuroyukihime stated.

"And the loser has Brain Burst uninstalled immediately. Every last one of the Linker's I've expelled have been expelled because they lost an instant death match against me. And you and guess why they lost so easily." Kazuto nodded.

"Because you used Overdrive against them?" Haru asked.

"Yeah. Because of what I do, it's the reason I've remained a solo player. I can't be on a leash." Kazuto stated.

"Which is the reason some of the other kings don't like you. They say you're to free spirited." Kuroyukihime stated.

"I have a firm belief that people are free to make their own decisions and make their own lives. Besides, I don't take orders." Kazuto stated. "But even with that in mind, there's still the matter in front of us Hime-chan. Do I have your permission to enter your territory to challenge Midnight Orion or not?" he asked. Kuroyukihime got a face that showed she was thinking it over.

"Alright, but on one condition…" she started.

"Let me guess, I let you guys fight with me?" Kazuto started.

"No." Kuroyukihime said with a smirk. "I'll let you carry out your plan, but in exchange, you have to join Nega Nebulus." She added.

"What!?" the other three gasped.

"You know I can't do that!" Kazuto objected, standing up.

"Then we don't have a deal. You'll have to find some other way to lure out Midnight Orion." Kuroyukihime replied, a satisfied look on her face.

"You're not giving me any other options are you? Just like last time..." Kazuto asked, crossing his arms. _Dammit. I really need to take down Midnight Orion as soon as possible, and the best way to do that would be where they're making a home base… and I _clearly _stated I won't be kept on a leash… and after that happened… _he thought. Kuroyukihime looked satisfied that she'd managed this. If Kazuto was going to make an offer, then she wanted to get some sort of compensation. And what better than getting him on her side?

"It's your choice." Kuroyukihime chuckled.

"Senpai, are you sure you should be doing this?" Haru asked.

"It's a good gambit. She's not giving him any options here." Taku stated. Kazuto let out a sigh and sat back down.

"Alright. I'll join Nega Nebulus. Just so you know Hime-chan, I've also got a protégé who'll be joining with me then." Kazuto growled, "Just know I'm not happy about this."

"Oh I know you're not. But I just couldn't pass up the opportunity." Kuroyukihime chuckled.

"You should still remember I'm your senpai and have beaten you." Kazuto grumbled. "So, how are we going to draw them out…" he was cut off when he accelerated. "Convenient." He muttered as the area shifted to a ruined version of the apartment building. Kazuto looked at the names, smirking. "Even more convenient." He chuckled when he saw the second name was Midnight Orion.

"Well well, look who decided to drop by!" Midnight Orion cackled.

"Let's not do this here." Kazuto stated.

"What?" Midnight Orion asked, lowering their blade.

"Meet me tonight at the junior high in the Unlimited Neutral Field. We can finish this problem of ours there once and for all." Kazuto stated.

"A sudden death match huh? Hmm hmm hmm… you never cease to surprise me Kazuto…" Midnight Orion chuckled, and Kazuto could've sworn he heard their voice suddenly become more feminine. "Alright then, at the junior high tonight. See ya' then." The chuckled, and Kazuto blacked out.

Kazuto felt himself snapping back to reality.

"Well, I guess the plans been made." He mumbled.

"Hmm?" the other three hummed.

"I was just challenged by Midnight Orion. I mentioned the idea of a sudden death battle and they accepted. It'll be tonight at the junior high." Kazuto mumbled.

"Well, since it's there I think I'll go and watch. I need to evaluate your skills anyway." Kuroyukihime stated.

"Is that really necessary? You know how good I am." Kazuto stated

"I haven't seen you fight in two years, so I think a quick refresher would do me good." Kuroyukihime stated.

"You won't see anything. Both of us will be using Overdrive, all you'll see are a couple of bolts of light. The fight should only take a few minutes when we're going at that speed." Kazuto stated.

"Question: How fast do you go when using Overdrive? I fought Orion not long ago, but I couldn't really tell." Haru asked.

"Overdrive multiplies my normal rate of acceleration by four, which is normally slightly above average since I think faster than most people. But, when it is active, while I seem to be moving quickly, everything around me seems to slow down. Any avid gamer would call this bullet time, or in technical terms hyper reflexes." Kazuto stated.

"Oh I get it now! In fact, I actually know what you're talking about now that you say it like that." Haru chuckled.

"It's not a hard concept to understand. The thing is, there's really no way to make a countermeasure against an ability like that. Overdrive doesn't really have any weaknesses." Taku stated.

"Which is why I use it as a last resort ability _only_. I know when something's overpowered. In normal conditions, I'm already a very agile fighter who can keep up with even a level nine king, but Overdrive allows me to go further. I can almost see what my opponent's going to do before they do it at that speed. I wonder why I have that ability at times, but the answers always staring me in the face at the same time." Kazuto stated. "But that's besides my point. Anyway, thanks Hime-chan. Even _if _you managed to force me to do something I didn't want to." He mumbled

"You're very welcome." Kuroyukihime chuckled.

"Anyway, I guess I'll go and look around town for a few hours. Been a while since I was in this area." Kazuto stated as he stood up.

"You could hang out here. I've got plenty of stuff to keep you occupied for a while." Haru stated.

"Thanks Haruyuki, but I really don't want to impose." Kazuto stated.

"And maybe he should go and wander. It would give him enough time to shake those cobwebs in his head loose." Kuroyukihime said dryly.

"You're gonna keep this up aren't you?" Kazuto growled.

"You won't be imposing! And maybe we could practice for a bit since we're pretty much on the same team now." Haru stated. Kazuto sighed.

"Just… give me a bit. I haven't fought with anyone for a long time… and there's a part of me that never wants to again." Kazuto mumbled as slipped on his shoes and left, raising his hood.

"Good riddance." Kuroyukihime huffed.

"Master… might I ask what he meant by that?" Taku asked.

"Yeah, it almost seemed like some bad memories were brought up." Haru stated.

"Kazuto wasn't always a solo player. A few years ago, he used to be a member of Nega Nebulus." Kuroyukihime stated.

"So that's why he knows you!" Haru gasped.

"Yes. He was so different then. He was still a kind of a jerk, but he wasn't nearly as bad. He was one of our best fighters, nobody could catch him when it came down to it, but, I'd made him promise he would only use Overdrive when it was absolutely necessary. I was glad to know he's kept that, even now." Kuroyukihime sighed.

"But then why did he leave?" Haru asked.

"He mentioned something about "one bad decision with a close friend." What did he mean by that?" Taku asked.

"I think it would be best if he told you the details, but, like he said, it's something he's regretted ever since, and it's why he left and went back to being a solo player. He felt that after that, he should never fight with a legion again. But, we need his help, so I had no choice but to make him join us." Kuroyukihime stated.

"Senpai… shouldn't you have let him join of his own accord?" Haru asked.

"He wouldn't have joined of his own will. I had to consider the fact that he would want to take care of his opponent in the most plausible area." Kuroyukihime stated, unaware of the fact Kazuto was listening behind the slightly open door.

"She hasn't changed one bit. Then again, she's one of the few people who knows me well enough to the point where there'd be no other choice isn't there? Well, it's too late to back out now. I'm willing to do whatever was necessary to take down Midnight Orion. And if I have to join Nega Nebulus again, then so be it." Kazuto mumbled as he walked off. Tonight was going to be rather eventful.

**A/N**

**Just a ton of exposition here, but I say it was for a good reason, oh, and also to give out Kazuto's theme song:**

** watch?v=0Ukf_qYaTiU**


	6. Chapter 6

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 6: Blade vs. Orion**

Kazuto knocked on the door to Haru's apartment, his hood still up. Haru opened the door.

"Oh, Kazuto. Welcome back!" he said enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Kazuto nodded, brushing past Haru with a blank look. Haru's face changed to a sad look. _What was he thinking about? _He thought. Kazuto sat down wordlessly, lowering his hood. "We've got a bit before the match." He muttered.

"I guess you were thinking?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"I was doing a lot of thinking, yes." Kazuto said flatly. "I'm not sure how long we'll be inside, but can you guys keep a watch?" Kazuto asked, looking at Haru and Taku, and they both nodded. "Thanks. Let's go."

"Unlimited Burst."

(Unlimited Neutral Field)

"The Nightmare City. What a coincidence." Kazuto muttered. "Been a while since I've gotten to see you as Black Lotus." He muttered, looking over Kuroyukihime's avatar.

"Same towards you. Now, let's get going." Kuroyukihime stated. Kazuto rolled his eyes as she took off, leaping off the side and using his grapnel blades to swing along.

"By the way Lotus, about what you said earlier… I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. It's just… ever since what I did I haven't been willing to fight with anyone. But… well… I wasn't lying when I said I finally took on a protégé." He muttered.

"But I thought you said that…" Kuroyukihime gasped.

"Yeah, I know. But, she's an old friend of mine… and I couldn't really say no." Kazuto replied. "Still, she's not a bad fighter either. She'll be a good addition to the Legion."

"You're suddenly fine with it."

"I figured it's the least I can do. I can at least try to make up for what I did, even if I never see her again."

"We both made a mistake Navy Blade. I know how you feel. And I'm sorry for bringing that up, it was an accident."

"You weren't at fault. I was being rash. I've been so focused on taking out of people like Orion that I lost sight of the friends I had before all that." Kazuto sighed, "We're close." He muttered. They landed on the roof of the school, and Kazuto jumped down. "Come out Orion! I know you're here!" he yelled.

"Took you long enough." Midnight Orion growled, coming out from the shadows.

"You already know the rules I assume?" Kazuto asked as he flicked out the sudden death card, starting it up and throwing it to Orion.

"Of course. I've challenged a few idiots with these before." Midnight Orion chuckled, tapping the accept button on the card, which floated up and vanished. Kazuto readied his swords as the Fight! title appeared.

"Accel Overdrive!" both yelled, and the duel was on. Kazuto started by dashing forward, the points of his blades raking the ground as he brought them up and swung downwards. Orion blocked the strike and pushed Kazuto back, using their thrusters to dash forward while he was in the air.

"Not happening!" Kazuto yelled as he spun around and launched a grapnel into the side of the school, using it to pull himself onto the wall and avoid the strike.

"Nice move! But I've got more maneuverability than you in the air!" Midnight Orion cackled as they shifted and dashed forward, aiming for another striker.

"You're pretty damn persistent when it comes to using that technique!" Kazuto yelled as he flipped up and ran up the side of the building. _Thank you wall running ability. _He thought as he flipped onto the roof and dodged a series of blasts, moving back before dashing forward and slashing, getting into an exchange of slashes that were either parried or blocked by Midnight Orion, who returned the attack in kind.

"He was right when he said I wouldn't be able to watch. He's as fast as ever. It's like watching two kings fighting each other at full force." Kuroyukihime muttered, and she only got occasional glimpse of the two combatants. Other than that all she could see were two bolts of light zipping about and crashing into each other, the force of their lightning fast blows leaving marks in the ground.

"C'mon, just a bit more…" Kazuto growled as he watched his special move gauge charge up. _Almost… NOW! _He thought when it filled completely. "Omnislash!" he yelled as he bolted forward, his blades joining to make a two handed sword.

"What the heck!?" Midnight Orion gasped.

"Eat this!" Kazuto yelled as he swung, his blade glowing. He delivered a massive combo of blows, landing behind Midnight Orion with his blade to the side. He stood up and spun it around, separating it and sheathing the blades as Midnight Orion fell. "Get up Orion. I know you're not finished." Kazuto muttered.

"That was a good move." Midnight Orion chuckled as the dust cleared, revealing that they were still standing, albeit very damaged. "I didn't want to have to pull out this little trick, but I guess I have to." The chuckled, placing a hand onto their arm blade, and it started glowing.

"What!? How can you use the incarnate system!?" Kazuto snapped.

"I have my ways!" Midnight Orion cackled, "Now eat this! Shadow Driver!" they yelled, firing a massive blast from their blade. Kazuto rolled out of the way as the black beam raked across the ground.

"So, you're playing that way huh? I didn't want to have to use mine either." Kazuto mumbled as he drew his blades and focused, placing them side by side. _The larger blade was exclusive to my special move, and my barriers can't compete with blasts of that size. I don't have any other choice! _"Navy Falchion!" he yelled, and the blades merged, changing into a double edged falchion with a navy colored blade instead of red. Kazuto spun it around and held it in front of him with both hands, raising it to his head, his elbows bent.

"Who knew you'd have such a sleek weapon for your Incarnate System. I wonder, what kind of trauma would give you something like that?" Midnight Orion chuckled.

"Like I'd tell you. This is only the second time I've used this weapon. I don't want to have to use it again." Kazuto stated.

"You won't have to!" Midnight Orion cackled, firing off a barrage of blasts. Kazuto dodged each one as best he could, but one raked across his back as he rolled.

"GAAAAGH!" he screamed, feeling the energy sear him, and he rolled to a stop, collapsing onto the ground, his sword landing point first in the ground. _Dammit… I can't get close… I'll have to use those… _he thought.

"Hehe… guess I've proven who's the strongest out of the two of us. Time to finish you off. This is for the pain you caused me." Midnight Orion chuckled, readying another blast, aiming straight for Kazuto's head. _What are they talking about? _Kazuto thought.

"Navy Blade!" Kuroyukihime yelled.

"Enhanced Armament… Silver Magnum…" Kazuto mumbled.

"What?" Midnight Orion muttered. Next they knew, a blast hit them square in the face, making them reel backwards. "What the hell!?" they shouted when Kazuto rose up, twin silver pistols in his hands, the black lines that shot across them ending at two tribal designed lion heads.

"This is the weapon of the first person I expelled from Brain Burst… the same person who brought me into the Accelerated World… and as the last person I'll be expelling, Midnight Orion, I'll be using them against you!" Kazuto yelled, spinning the pistols around and crossing his arms as he aimed, the same way his old master had.

"What the heck… where were you hiding those things?" Midnight Orion asked.

"I've always had them, but I've rarely ever used them. Like that falchion, this makes the second time I've used them I actual combat." Kazuto stated calmly.

"HAHAHA! You're just asking to be defeated then! You have no idea how to use them properly don't you? Y…" Midnight Orion started, only to have a chunk of armor shot off, and one of the barrels from Kazuto's guns was smoking.

"I'll tell you two useful pieces of information: One: I never miss. And Two: I was given these after they'd been fully upgraded. I spent hours improving my aim after I got them. There's not a target I can't hit." Kazuto stated.

"So he's not just a master swordsman, but also an expert gunslinger. He really is one of the most versatile fighters I've seen. But, that perfection at fighting came with a cost… a heavy one, and he knows it. The reason Kazuto is such a skilled fighter is because…" Kuroyukihime mumbled. _I've lost friends because of this game, so I made a promise that I would be the best I could be so no one would have to go through what I did… I'd already paid the price. To be one of the best Burst Linkers ever, I had to become more of a loner than I already was… the Lone Swordsman… a fitting name… _Kazuto thought.

"So, you're not just a close range fighter. Heh, seems you're versatility knows no bounds. What did you have to give up to become such a perfect fighter?" Midnight Orion asked.

"That answer should be obvious. But you won't be around long enough to find out!" Kazuto yelled as he opened fire, a storm of shots raining from the pistols as he dashed around. Midnight Orion used their own blasts the stop his, but the occasional one got through, and each one tore off a chunk of armor wherever it hit, and Midnight Orion was starting to slow down. Both were. _Accel Overdrive may not seem like it, but it does have a time limit, that's its only weakness. Not a lot of people know that because when it is used, the match is always finished in the blink of an eye, but the way we've been fighting, we've just about exhausted our time. _Kazuto thought as he ran up the side of the school again.

"Why are they slowing down?" Kuroyukihime wondered, noting that both fighters were starting to become visible again.

"Come on! How much longer are you going to keep running!?" Midnight Orion yelled, launching up and dashing forward.

"Until you do that." Kazuto muttered, turning around and charging a shot.

"What!?" Midnight Orion gasped.

"JACKPOT!" Kazuto yelled, firing two shots that were covered in energy, and they swirled around to create a single beam.

"I can't dodge… no… no!" Midnight Orion yelled as the blasts connected. Kazuto lowered his pistols and looked over the edge. Midnight Orion was nearly finished. Kazuto jumped down and pointed a pistol at Midnight Orion.

"Tell me one thing before I finish this Orion, why were you so interested in me?" Kazuto asked.

"You wondered how I knew your name right?" Midnight Orion asked, and their voice suddenly change to a more feminine sound.

"Yeah, that was troubling me. Just who the hell are you?" Kazuto asked.

"Heh… Makes sense you wouldn't remember my name… you never did notice me to start off…" Midnight Orion sighed, her voice tinged with sorrow.

"I'm not going to ask a second time. Also, why don't you show up on the matching list?" Kazuto muttered in a cold tone.

"That's secret information… And you were always hanging around that Yukina chick… you never noticed me in the background… does the name Ayami ring any bells?" Midnight Orion asked with a venom filled tone. Kazuto's eyes widened.

"No way… it's you…" Kazuto muttered.

"That's right… I'm the girl you always ignored no matter how many times I tried to talk to you… just like everyone else… but Yukina… oh how I hate her! Why should she get your attention when everyone else got the cold shoulder huh!?" Midnight Orion shrieked. Images started flashing through Kazuto's head. A black haired girl not much younger than him with eyes the same shade of midnight. He always remembered spotting her around corners, and he always got a chill down his spine when he spotted her.

"Your names Ayami Kotonari… we're in the same class… I always brushed you off as another one of those bullies that wouldn't leave me alone." Kazuto muttered.

"But you were wrong Kazuto… all I wanted was for you to acknowledge me in some way… was that too much to ask?" Midnight Orion asked. _Once I finish her, her memories of Brain Burst will vanish… I already made the decision to work with Nega Nebulus again… maybe I can try and make more friends at school to. _Kazuto thought.

"No… it wasn't… I was just too blind to see it. I'm sorry Ayami. I'll see you soon." Kazuto muttered, pulling the trigger. The shot seemed to ring out as the data rose up, the last remnants of Midnight Orion. "That girl went crazy because all she wanted was to be acknowledged, and I didn't grant that when I easily could've. I'm such a terrible person." He muttered as he holstered the pistols behind his waist and picked up his sword, separating it and sheathing them.

"You won." Kuroyukihime stated.

"She was a girl from my school. All she wanted was for me to acknowledge her, but I was too blind to see it…" Kazuto mumbled.

"If she was from you're school then why make a base here in Suginami?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"I guess she found out about my connection to Nega Nebulus and figured that if she waited long enough, I'd show up. I'm such an idiot for not realizing this sooner… I'm a terrible persona aren't I Hime-chan?" Kazuto asked, turning around.

"I thought that… but… now I suppose you're just a little misguided… After all, you're not the most social of types." Kuroyukihime chuckled.

"Yeah… but still…" Kazuto mumbled.

"If you have such a problem with it then make amends like you are with me. You said it yourself, you've changed, even if it is slightly. It's done for now, and you know what that means." Kuroyukihime stated.

"Yeah. As of today Navy Blade is once again a member of Nega Nebulus. Honestly, it's actually kind of good to be back. I've spent so much time focused on trying to stop others hurting, I completely forgot about my own hurt… and the friends I'd lost because of it. Hime-chan, I promise, from now on, I'll do what I can to be the best I can be." Kazuto stated.

"That's the Kazuto Yuuki I know. It's nice to have you back." Kuroyukihime chuckled.

(Monday/After school)

"So, should we head to the pizza parlor? Chidori said she'd be waiting." Yukina asked.

"Sure, why not." Kazuto shrugged. He took a brief glance behind him, and sure as heck, he spotted a head of black hair and an eye that matched. "Hey, Yukina, go on ahead. There's someone I need to talk to." He muttered, gesturing back.

"Oh… okay. See ya in a minute!" Yukina nodded. Kazuto had explained everything he could to her after he got back from Suginami, and she completely understood. Kazuto gave a wave as Yukina trotted off, and he turned around.

"You can quit hiding behind the corner Ayami. I know you're there." He said loudly. He heard a small eep and walked over to the corner. "Boo." He chuckled, popping his head around the corner. Ayami shrieked and snapped up. Kazuto just now noticed that her bangs covered her right eye, and she was wearing a more normal girl's uniform, though their school didn't have a rule for it.

"I…I…" Ayami stuttered.

"You don't need to explain. Um… sorry about acting like a jerk whenever you'd try to talk to me… I'm a bit to used to people messing with me so I… made an assumption…" Kazuto stated.

"Oh… I… I guess… I… k…kind of came off as… odd didn't I?" Ayami stuttered, trying to hide a reddening face.

"Not really. I've seen odder. I've never really had a stalker before, so it was a little weird." Kazuto muttered, putting a hand behind his head.

"I… I'm sorry…" Ayami muttered.

"No. It's fine. You have nothing to apologize for." Kazuto stated.

"It's just… you're always hanging out around that Yukina girl… and…" Ayami muttered. _Man, she's so much quieter than I thought. _Kazuto thought.

"Yukina and I are old friends. We've pretty much been together since we were born, so we're almost like siblings." Kazuto stated.

"Yeah… but then I heard you guys went out on a date…" Ayami mumbled.

"T… that was only once! And besides… Yukina had had that on her mind for a long time, so I couldn't really say no… that… and my sister would've killed me if I had said no…" Kazuto stated, "I'm sorry I'm so terrible at this stuff…" he apologized. Truth be told, he was still confused about his own feelings for Yukina. He still thought of her as a sister in a way.

"Really!?" Ayami asked, perking up a bit.

"Uh… yeah. We're not a couple to put it simply. So… well… we're meeting up with my sister at the pizza parlor. You wanna come along? I'd appreciate the extra company." Kazuto stated.

"Y… you want me to… too go somewhere with you?" Ayami mumbled.

"That's what I'm saying. I get what's it's like to be lonely sometimes. I can't just leave someone in the dark like that can I?" Kazuto asked, titling his head. Ayami turned around, her face practically glowing red, and she had both hands on his cheeks. "Um… Ayami?"

"I'D LOVE TO!" Ayami yelled, snapping around, he hands balled on her chest.

"No need to yell." Kazuto chuckled. "Quick question: You play any AR games?" he asked as they started walking.

"Uh… yeah! I play them all the time actually! Wait… didn't I run into you on this one game… Why can't I remember what it was? Well… I don't think it matters." Ayami shrugged, a happy smile on her face.

"Heh heh… yeah. Yukina and I play stuff like that all the time. Feel free to drop by my place if you wanna hang out. The extra company could help since I mainly just have my siblings there." Kazuto chuckled.

"O…okay! I… I kinda already know your address so… I… I know where to go." Ayami mumbled.

"Hey, it's fine." Kazuto chuckled. _I'm starting to understand why she had the Overdrive like I did. She wanted to get noticed by me so badly she got something that would definitely get me to notice. In a sense, Midnight Orion was all my fault now that I think about it. I still have a lot of problems to fix in my life, and this was just one of them. _Kazuto thought as he started chatting. He was starting to find Ayami wasn't that different from him. _I guess… people aren't all as bad as I thought they were. _He thought.

**A/N**

**And so the Midnight Orion arc ends, and the Chrome Disaster Arc begins…**


	7. Chapter 7

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 7: The 5****th**** Disaster **

(Turf Battle)

Kazuto wove through the trees of the battle zone, two enemy Linkers tailing him and firing shots at him, which Kazuto returned in kind with his Silver Shooters. _Just a bit further…. To the clearing… _he thought as he spun off a tree and shot through a few more branches into the clearing he needed to, landing on the far side.

"We gotcha now Navy Blade!" one of the Linkers laughed as they landed, followed by his two allies.

"I don't think it'll be that easy. Waver, now!" Kazuto yelled.

"On it! Runic Blast!" Yukina yelled as she shot up from the tree she was hiding in, spinning her staff, and a large rune appearing underneath the two Linkers.

"What the hell!?" both Linkers shouted.

"Eat this!" Yukina yelled, releasing the blast with a wave, and the two linkers went up in smoke.

"Nice one!" Kazuto laughed as he finished off the last one with a quick shot to the head.

"Thank you!" Yukina said before she ran off into the trees.

"Two down, three to go." Kazuto muttered as he dashed off into the trees, using his grapnels to swing. He could vaguely see Haru flying above. "And there he… HARU!" he yelled when he saw him go down. Kazuto traced the shot to not far off from his position. Kazuto sped up as much as he could without using Overdrive until he spotted the enemy pointing his gun at a downed Haru.

"Crow duck!" Kazuto yelled as he used his grapnels like slingshot to launch forward, crashing into the enemy Linker knocking him to the ground. "You all right?"

"Yeah, but he got my wing." Haru nodded.

"Well that's no problem." Kazuto muttered as he holstered one of his guns and drew his right blade.

"So the rumors of Navy Blade joining Nega Nebulus were true I see…" the enemy Linker muttered as he rose up and aimed.

"I made a deal and also happen to be a man of my word. Besides, this isn't the first time I've fought with the Black King." Kazuto muttered as he aimed down the sights of his own gun. "Now say good night." He muttered as he fired.

(Real World)

Kazuto wordlessly opened his eyes, his arms crossed, and Kuroyukihime opened up a call with him and Yukina.

"Well fought you two. You've been doing well since returning Navy Blade." Kuroyukihime stated.

"It helps with the fact I'm Level 8 and can fight like a King, so these guys are like newbies to me." Kazuto stated.

"Yep, you haven't changed much. Still as blunt as ever. Anyways Pearl Waver, those traps you set proved very helpful." Kuroyukihime stated.

"You can thank Kazuto for that idea. I'm not the best at planning honestly." Yukina stated in embarrassment.

"There's a difference between making a plan and executing it. The credit goes to you for being able to pull it off so well." Kazuto stated.

"He's right. So the praise is deserved. Anyway, I'll see you two next time." Kuroyukihime nodded before closing the call.

"Man I get so intimidated by her for some reason." Yukina sighed in relief, "By the way, why are you two so cold towards each other Kazuto? It's like your friends but not friends at the same time."

"I've known Hime-chan for a few years, but we've never really gotten along… She's the one who's aiming for Level Ten and I couldn't care less. It's always irritated her that I only fight for my own reasons. It's why she had to blackmail me into joining Nega Nebulus both times." Kazuto stated.

"_Both _times?" Yukina asked.

"It was about four years ago, and I was just getting started on my old business in the Accelerated World. It was honestly not that different from the Midnight Orion incident a few weeks ago. I needed permission to get into her territory, and the condition was the same as it is now." Kazuto stated. "I guess if you had to put me on an alignment chart like they do for some anime characters I'd be a True Neutral, right smack in the middle of the square." He added, flopping back on his bed and looking out the window at the sun, which was in the perfect position to glare right in his face.

"Wow… so I guess you two have never been on good terms." Yukina whistled.

"Not really. We not nearly as bad as before, since we've both grown up a bit, but I'm not doing this because I feel some debt to her. It's a debt to someone else… a good friend of mine that I was too harsh on… even if I was right…" Kazuto muttered.

"I guess this is why you were hesitant with making me your protégé… because this game can change people?" Yukina asked.

"Yeah… and sometimes for the worst." Kazuot sighed as he sat up.

"KAZUTO! You've got a visitor." Chidori yelled.

"Well, I guess Ayami's here." Kazuto chuckled.

"We still have that little thing to finish!" Yukina yelped as she dashed out.

"Girls." Kazuto chuckled, shaking his head as he followed Yukina out.

(School Roof/A couple days later)

"So did you guys hear about that new VR game coming out?" Yukin asked.

"Yeah!" Ayami nodded. "But I still wanna see if I can get my hands on a copy of that old VRMMO Alfheim Online. I know it's like over twenty years old but I looked it up and it's amazing!" she laughed. Ayami had taken to keeping her bangs held back by a blue headband recently, so the newer bright light in her eyes could be completely seen.

"I think I know somebody in Akihabara who could get all of us copies. There's this secret arcade with all these older games there, so I think we'd have some luck. I've always wanted to play a game where you can fly naturally, though I'm not sure if anyone else still plays it." Kazuto mumbled, taking a bite of his onigiri.

"I actually found out about it through this _huge _community that plays all these old fashioned games like that! In fact my dad still has his old Anusphere so I just need the game." Ayami mumbled.

"I actually have a couple mint condition Nervegears in my closet, and the hardware necessary since my dad's a bit of a collector, that, and I kinda put the computer I have in my room together myself. That friend of mine in Akihabara just shoved them into my arms and said "Take them" without any other reason. The thing they forgot were games." Kazuto mumbled.

"AWESOME! So maybe we should head to Akihabara this weekend and pick those up! Good thing I have a good model laptop I can use for this!" Yukina laughed.

"Same here." Ayami added.

"I'll do it. I know where to go, and I've got a friend who needs me to help them out with something in Suginami for a couple days this week so I'll have time." Kazuto stated.

"That'll be the second time in a few weeks." Yukina muttered.

"Hey not like I've got a choice." Kazuto mumbled.

"You kind of do… what'll we do while you're gone?" Ayami mumbled, leaning on a hand.

"I'm sure Chidori will think of something. It's not like I'm the only creative on in my house." Kazuto chuckled. _Yukina's still no level four, so she can't go. What was Niko thinking wanting to call a meeting with Hime-chan? What could be so important? _Kazuto thought, thinking back to the call Kuroyukihim had given him…

(Flashback)

"What!?" Kazuto asked in surprise.

"Yes. The Red King wants to meet with me IRL. She fought Silver Crow and relayed the message through him. I know you're good friends with her so I'd like you to come to Suginami to help with the negotiations." Kuroyukihime stated.

"You're kidding me. Scarlet Rain is as stubborn as a bull. And if it's so important that she wants to meet with you IRL than it must be big, and there's definitely a good reason behind it." Kazuto stated.

"As a member of Nega Nebulus it's your responsibility to attend this. We'll be meeting at Haruyuki's apartment. I believe you still have your visitor's code?" Kuroyukihime stated.

"He said I could come over and hang out anytime. The only problem is the fact I live in _Takamatsu." _Kazuto grumbled.

"You're not that far. You always come in from the train in Ikebukuro anyway, so it's only about an hour. And I also seem to recall you're father keeps necessary arrangements made in the case any of you visit." Kuroyukihime stated.

"On a bullet train. You should feel lucky my dad typically has to make trips to Tokyo or else I wouldn't have that pass I have. And how do you even know that?" Kazuto asked.

"A friend of ours told me." Kuroyukihime chuckled, and Kazuto sighed,

"Alright. I'll see ya tomorrow afternoon." Kazuto muttered, hanging up. "Well this is just _great!" _he sighed in exasperation.

(Normal time)

"Well, if you're gonna be in Tokyo after tomorrow then you better stick to your promise and get three copies of ALO!" Yukina snapped.

"I'm a man of my word. That should be a proven fact Yukina." Kazuto muttered.

"Hmm hmm… you two really are childhood friends huh? No wonder you're inseparable. I see now that you two level each other out." Ayami giggled, "But I'm still not going to lose our little contest Yukina."

"Oh we'll see about that!" Yukina snapped.

"What's this little contest you two are holding hmm?" Kazuto asked.

"NOTHING THAT CONCERNS YOU!" Yukina and Ayami snapped quickly, both girls' faces flushing, and Kazuto leaned back in his chair with a surprised look, his arms raised.

"Forget I said that then!" Kazuto yelped. _Well, things have certainly been eventful since then, but I think it's for the better. I'll keep my promise Fuko… like I always do. _He thought.

(The next day/Haru's apartment)

Kazuto sighed as he lowered his hood, still a little sore from the long ride to and from Ikebukuro.

"I need to get a better stopping point." He mumbled as he adjusted his jacket. When Kazuto got to Haru's door he rang the doorbell and crossed his arms.

"It's unlocked!" Haru yelled from inside. Kazuto opened the door wordlessly and took off his shoes, walking into the living room and looking around. The coffee table had an older game console on it along with a ton of games for it, and everyone, including Niko, aka Scarlet Rain the Red King, was at the table.

"Kazuto!" Niko said happily, jumping out of her chair and hugging him.

"Hey Niko! Hows my favorite little King doing?" Kazuto chuckled.

"I've been doing fine! Though I was a little pissed when I heard that she got you first." Niko grumbled, shooting a glare at Kuroyukihime.

"We made a deal and he's honoring it. After all, he did need my permission to enter my territory and defeat Midnight Orion." Kuroyukihim stated.

"So you blackmailed him!? That's what I was gonna…. Uhh… I'm kidding!" Niko giggled when Kazuto raised an eyebrow.

"Wait… how do you two know each other?" Haru asked as Kazuto sat down, and Niko scooted a bit closer to him.

"You kidding? Niko here's practically family. I met her during one of my little jobs before she was the Red King. And I did say I was good friends with the Red King. Kazuto stated, patting Niko on the head mid-sentence.

"Oh yeah you did say that." Haru mumbled.

"Well, anyways, let's start this off with introductions. Red King, why don't you go first by telling us your real name?" Taku stated.

"It's Yuniko. Yuniko Kozuki." Niko huffed in her usual manner.

"Let's confirm that with your nametag. It's just further proof. You can't forge a quantum code key nametag." Taku stated.

"Ok fine. Here." Niko sighed, flipping out the name tag.

"Alright Cyan Pile it's your turn now." Niko stated.

"I'm Takumu Mayuzumi. Here's proof." Taku added, putting his own nametag out.

"Well, show us your nametag to." Niko stated, looking at Haru.

"Okay, but you already know my real name. Here. Haruyuki Arita." Haru mumbled.

"It's not needed in my opinion since everyone in the room knows me, but here." Kazuto muttered, flicking out his own ID, the only high school ID in the room. Everyone looked towards Kuroyukihime for a moment.

"Hmm? Oh it's my turn?" she muttered, and the ID simply read Kuroyukihime, which earned an eyeroll from Kazuto.

"Same as always." Kazuto sighed.

"Aw c'mon that isn't your real name!" Niko snapped, slamming the table. "Fine whatever. I'll just think of you as that annoying girl that thinks she's a princess."

"At least I'm not so arrogant I tell people I'm a King." Kuroyukihime replied.

"Piss off!" Niko snapped. Kazuto facepalmed when the two girls shot each other death glares, Haru caught in between. _Poor guy. _Kazuto thought.

"Alright… shall we… get on with it then?" Taku suggested.

"Yes, we should." Kazuto mumbled, leaning on his right hand.

"So, Red King, the first thing I want to know, is how you managed to find out Haru's real identity?" Taku asked.

"I went to all the junior high schools in the Suginami area and applied for a visitors pass. Then I ogged on to each school's local network." Niko stated.

"Then what? If you just logged onto the Umesato's school net, all you'd find are the names of its students." Kuroyukihime stated.

"I waited in a place were I had a clear view of the school entrance. I would sit there and watch as each student left the school grounds. Then I'd Accelerate and check the matching list. When Silver Crows name finally popped up on the list, and I realized it was this guy _here _leaving the school, let's just say I was more than a little bit shocked." Niko stated. _You and me both. _Kazuto thought.

"So how many points did you wind up using?" Kazuto asked, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Yeah, you must've used a lot." Haru added.

"About two hundred." Niko stated casually.

"TWO HUNDRED!?" Haru gasped.

"When you're as high a level as Nine Haru you tend to have a lot of points stored up. And I mean _a lot." _Kazuto stated.

"So what made you want to meet Haruyuki that badly?" Kuroyukihime asked. "Have you perhaps fallen in love with him?" she asked, getting a spit take from Niko, and a face palm from Kazuto.

"You always take things to far you know that?" Kazuto sighed

"HELL NO!" Niko yelled, kicking Haru from under the table, causing the other boy to yelp in pain. "I couldn't care less about this fatso! What I want is his Avatar!"

"You need his flying ability for something right Niko?" Kazuto asked, opening one of his eyes.

"Yes. Silver Crow, I want to borrow your wings. Your ability to fly, just once. So I can destroy the Armor of Catastrophe!" Niko stated.

"Armor of Catastrophe?" Haru asked.

"WHAT!? Niko you're not serious! That armor was destroyed! Hell, I even made sure of it!" Kazuto snapped, standing up, his hands balling into fists on the table.

"Impossible! As Kazuto said, it was destroyed! Two and a half years ago I was there. I witnessed the end of Chrome Disaster and confirmed the destruction of that armor myself!" Kuroyukihime stated, also standing up.

"Well if that's the case then explain to me why it's shown up again!" Niko snapped.

"Hold on a sec, what are you three talking about? And what is this Armor of Catastrophe and Chrome Disaster anyway?" Haru asked, and all who were standing sat down.

"Okay Haruyuki, would you mid finding two cables so we can all cable link? It'd be a lot quicker if I just showed you." Kuroyukihime stated.

"Glad I keep one on me at all times." Kazuto mumbled as Haru left to get the cables, pulling the sixty centimeter long cable out of his jacket.

"Why would you always have one with you? And why so short?" Taku asked.

"Are you some kind of Casanova now or something?" Kuroyukihime said teasingly.

"Shut up. You know the business I had to conduct. Cable Linking made keeping info secret between me and the informant. And the sort length helps keep it discreet." Kazuto stated as Haru came back with a long cable and a short one. _Oh great… this will not end well. _Kazuto thought.

"These are the only two cables I have. This one's a meter long… and this one's only fifty centimeters." Haru muttered.

"Sorry, unfortunately I just brought one long cable with me today." Kuroyukihime stated, pulling out the rolled up cable.

"Hmhmm. I get it. Okay fine. I'll make do with the super short cable." Niko chuckled, moving over and taking the short cable from Haru and plugging it into her Neurolinker.

"No way! Are you kidding!? I'll be using that cable!" Kuroyukihime shouted. Niko chuckled and held out the cable, swiping it away when Kuroyukihime tried to swipe it away.

"You're too late." Niko chuckled teasingly as she plugged the other end into Haru's Neurolinker, Kuroyukihime's face blatantly angry.

"Hold on! What are you doing!?" Haru gasped.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and plug in that long cable and then hand it over to her." Niko chuckled.

"Back off! Don't get so close to him!" Kuroyukihime snapped. Niko had a mischievous smile on her face.

"I can't help it. This cable is just so short." Niko chuckled.

"Fine! This is why I hate children! Thinking cable length can equivocate intimacy. How immature!" Kuroyukihime huffed as she plugged in the long cable.

"Then why are you pissed off?" Kazuto muttered.

"Shut up!" Kuroyukihime snapped.

"How did I see this coming?" Kazuto sighed.

"Maybe it's just because you're good at reading people?" Taku asked.

"I don't know, probably. It just seemed predictable." Kazuto sighed, taking his cable and plugging it in.

"Sit right here Kazuto! I'm sure she won't mind that both the short cables are linked up to me." Niko chuckled.

"There is no way in _hell _I'd link with _her." _Kazuto mumbled as he sat down, handing Niko the other end of his cable.

"Oh like I'd ever want to! You're terrible!" Kuroyukihime snapped.

"Seems things are back to the way they used to be huh?" Kazuto chuckled.

"Yeah… umm… I'll just be using this long one here." Taku mumbled, taking the long cable and linking with Kuroyukihime, sitting off to the full length. "So master, are we going to Accelerate?"

"No. There's no need to do that. Open Direct Link!" Kuroyukihime stated. Kazuto shut his eyes for a brief moment as they dove in, and opened them to find that they were at a desert area with a dark sky above. Kazuto adjusted to his normal sitting position on the yellow circle, and it held him up. He looked around at the others avatars, noting the fantasy look the other three had compared to his more modern look.

"Where are we?" Haru asked. The sound of movement came from behind them, and Black Lotus stopped not far from them. "Black Lotus?"

"What you're seeing is a VR movie, not the Accelerated World. It's a memory from two years ago, and I'm transmitting it from my brain to yours." Kuroyukihime stated.

"Let me guess, you're replaying the fight between the Seven Kings of Pure Color and the Fourth Chrome Disaster." Niko muttered.

"You're forgetting one more person." Kazuto muttered, his face stoic.

"What do you mean?" Haru asked, getting his answer when a bolt of blue light shot by and sped down the ledge, moving through the canyon at a blinding speed. "What was that!?"

"That Haru, was me using Overdrive. This was one of the few times Hime-chan permitted me to use Overdrive freely without restraint, because at this time, I was considered the trump card." Kazuto stated.

"Trump card? And fourth?" Haru asked, and a large boom sounded that shook the area. A large blue beam of light shot up from an area not far off, and Blacck Lotus sped off in that direction. Kazuto tuned out the description Kuroyukihime started giving the others as they followed, instead letting his own memories of this even flood his thoughts as he watched more pillars of light shoot up, knowing that he'd viewed some of those deaths. By this time he'd be fighting with Green Grande against the Fourth Disaster. When they reached the top of a ridge that overlooked the battlefield, Kazuto gleaned a glare when he saw the Fourth Disaster.

"That thing looks nothing like the fifth one who's on a rampage right now." Niko gasped.

"The armor changes shape to suit the players Avatar, but the crazed and manic style of attacks never changed." Kuroyukihime stated as Green Grande avoided a slash from the beast, only for Navy Blade to swoop in and slash the beast down the back with a rolling slash, then skidding to a stop near the Green King. Kazuto found the swallow motifs in his Avatars armor a lot more interesting when observing. He noticed the design was much sleeker than he thought, and he had never noticed the feather like edging the spiked armor had on the elbows and knees along with the helmet.

"That's the Green King, Green Grande. His Absolute Defense ability has earned him the title "The Invulnerable." Taku stated.

"They say he's rock solid." Niko muttered.

"It's a name he lives up to." Kazuto stated as he watched the event play out from this new spectators view, and things seemed so much different as he watched himself move at speeds he couldn't follow. His eyes narrowed as he watched the monster attack relentlessly.

"Senpai… is that really a person? A Burst Linker just like us, inside that thing?" Haru asked, and Kazuto noticed Niko narrow her eyes a bit to focus on the black smoke rising from Chrome Disaster. "Is it wounded?"

"Yes. He has already gone up against the other Kings and Navy Blade at full speed and is now on the verge of death, yet as you can see, it's still raging." Kuroyukihime stated.

"These things go until they finally fall. It's like an unstoppable force that can crash through anything." Kazuto stated.

"LOOK OUT!" Haru shouted when a tentacle came out of Chrome Disasters mouth and slithered behind Green Grande. Black Lotus sped forward and slashed the tentacle, following it up with a slash that created a massive wound that spewed green blood, and that's where the memory stopped. Kazuto opened his eyes wordlessly and disconnected his cable.

"That wasn't the end of it. It continued fighting until it finally died. After that last battle, the other Kings and myself along with Navy Blade confirmed that the armor was gone, that it no longer existed in our data storage." Kuroyukihim stated. "The curse should have been broken along with that."

"Yeah well then how do you explain what's going on right now!?" Niko shouted as she tore out the cables on her Neurolinker. "The fact that there's a fifth one wreaking havoc out there even as we speak!?"

"So which king fell victim? Who is the fifth one?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"He's not a king. He's one of my own. See, he's a member of the Red Legion Prominence. He was called Cherry Rook. He was a really good guy. He didn't have any flashy abilities but he made it to level six through hard work, he had all kinds of things goin for him. But now… DAMMIT! He's still a member of the Red Legion, but he's constantly attacking the members of other legions. He's breaking the non-aggression treaty! So I have no choice… I _have _to finish him." Niko stated angrily.

"I need to go and clear my head. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kazuto muttered quickly, standing up and leaving as fast as he could.

"Kazuto…" Haru gasped.

"Let him go Haruyuki. I learned that it's best to let him go and clear his head when he needs to." Kuroyukihime stated. Out in the hall, Kazuto was cursing up a storm under his breath.

"Dammit dammit dammit! Again… this is happening again!?" he growled as he stepped into the elevator. "How the hell could it still be around… one of the Kings had to have had it… but which one? I can rule out Niko and Blue Knight off the bat, and Green Grande isn't like that… that leaves Yellow Radio and the Purple and White Kings, but that wouldn't fit the White Kings MO… and there's no way… so that leaves Yellow goddamn Radio!" he yelled, "Why the hell is that bastard behind everything!?" he growled as he stormed out of the building and practically jumped down the stairs outside. "No… just calm down Kazuto… I'll find out. I've still gotta pick up those three ALO copies from Izumi in Akihabara anyway. Might as well get it out of the way." He sighed as he lifted his hood. _A walk would do me good. A _long _walk. _He thought as he made his direction towards the tram station. 


	8. Chapter 8

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 8: Blader Level Nine**

(Hotel)

"No, I'm fine. Seriously Yukina you don't have to worry." Kazuto mumbled, leaning back on the wall of the room he was using, his legs crossed on the bed.

"Alright. I still wonder how you managed to get the pass you needed." Yukina replied from the other end of the call line.

"I said that there was some business my dad needed me to take care of for a couple days. Simple enough to believe." Kazuto stated.

"Well you're just full of surprises. But you sure you don't want me to drop by?" Yukina asked.

"It's fine. Besides, the business Hime-chan and I have to take care of is in the Unlimited Neutral Field, and you're not level four yet, so there'd be no point. Oh yeah, the person who asked for help is Niko." Kazuto chuckled.

"I haven't seen her in forever! Tell Niko I said hi okay?" Yukina asked enthusiastically.

"I'll be sure to do that." Kazuto nodded, "Talk to ya' later." He added, hanging up. "Now let's see, I've got a few hours before the mission, so I guess I could talk to Amber Wolf and see if she knows anything. Well, guess I'm heading to Akihabara again." He muttered, jumping off the bed.

(Akihabara/Yellow Legion Base)

Kazuto closed the door with his foot, looking around for the ever familiar black hood that would mark Amber Wolf for him as he wandered through the rows of old arcade systems.

"What do you think you're doin here!?" Amber Wolf shouted, pulling Kazuto back and out of sight.

"Whoa! What the hell Wolf?" Kazuto snapped.

"Shhh! Yellow Radio picked up word you were in town and he's been going nuts, especially since you took down Midnight Orion! Now tell me why you're here!" Amber Wolf snapped.

"I need information about the 5th Chrome Disaster that's popped up. My assumptions lead me to Yellow Radio having the Armor and using it on Cherry Rook. I need to know if I'm right." Kazuto stated calmly.

"Dammit…. You're too smart y'know that? You're goddamn lucky I know that really is true. Yes, Yellow Radio kept the fact he had the Armor of Catastrophe a secret, and he used it to try and bait Scarlet Rain so he could take her out. He's using the rules of the non-aggression treaty to his advantage." Amber Wolf stated angrily.

"That damned bastard…. I swear, next chance I get I'm chopping off his head and giving it to Black Lotus." Kazuto muttered.

"But you're not level nine so you can't instantly kill him. And I know for a fact you won't go to level nine. Just like another member of Nega Nebulus we know." Amber Wolf muttered.

"Something's got you down Wolf, what is it?" Kazuto asked.

"Radio somehow found out I gave you the info on Midnight Orion. I wasn't expelled from the Legion, but he took his anger out pretty hard on a friend of mine. My god I hate him…" Wolf muttered, pulling her hood further over her face.

"That's what this game does to people… it's why I hate him… he's just like those people I'd take down. The only problem for me is that Yellow Radio is a King, so I can't touch him. Dammit… Wolf, I'll do something. I'm not going to let him get away with making another Chrome Disaster." Kazuto stated, his right hand balling into a fist.

"Thanks Navy Blade… that helps." Wolf sniffed. Kazuto felt a twinge of guilt shoot through him, and he slowly put an arm around the girl.

"It'll be fine. Trust me on that. I'll get back at the bastard and make him pay." Kazuto stated. "If there's one thing I do, it's keep my word."

"You always do that. It's a proven fact that you always keep a promise." Wolf muttered. Kazuto simply nodded as Wolf started crying silently, and he understood her lamenting. It was a similar feeling he'd had a long time ago.

(Later/ Haruyuki's Apartment)

"He's on the move." Niko said suddenly. Kazuto opened one eye at that. "Cherry just boarded the Saibu-Ikebukuro train line. If he follows his usual route he'll be hunting in Ikebukuro."

"Understood. So, how shall we get there?" Kuroyukihime asked. "Do we travel in the virtual world, or real?"

"I say virtual. With the five of us we should be able to avoid running into an Enemy." Niko stated.

"Yes, good point." Kuroyukihime nodded.

"What enemies?" Haru asked.

"You'll find out." Kazuto chuckled.

"Haruyuki, when you reached level four, I taught you a voice command. Do you still remember it?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"Uh, yeah." Haru nodded.

"Very well then. I think it's time we showed you the true battleground for Burst Linkers like us. You'll need to use ten points for this, I assume that's not a problem?" Kuroyukihim asked.

"Um no. Not if it's just gonna be ten points. But what do you mean by a "true battleground"?" Haru asked.

"It's exactly as she said Haru. You could say it's the true essence of what we call the Accelerated World." Kazuto stated.

"Right. Let's go. The mission to destroy the fifth Chrome Disaster begins now." Kuroyukihime stated as everyone connected to the global net.

"Unlimited Burst!"

(Accelerated World)

"Where are we?" Haru gasped as he looked around.

"The Nightmare City again? Seems my luck on a good setting never runs out." Kazuto mumbled, crossing his arms as they walked over to the edge.

"Wait, is this the Unlimited Neutral Field?" Haru asked.

"It is. This is the same place where we hunted down the previous Armor of Catastrophe two years ago, as well as the location Navy Blade and I came two a few weeks ago in order to eliminate Midnight Orion. By the way, have you noticed anything different?" Kuroukihime stated.

"Like what? Hey, there's no time limit!" Haru gasped.

"Why do you think this place has "Unlimited" in its title?" Kazuto asked, completely dumbfounded by how Haru had missed the obvious.

"That's right." Niko stated, ignoring Kazuto's snarking like everyone else, "That's why they call it unlimited."

"Cool." Haru breathed out.

"Once you're here it's possible to stay forever. Of course, you have to be level four or higher to even enter." Taku stated.

"We have Accelerated right?" Haru asked.

"Yes, that's correct." Kuroyukihime nodded.

"So if we're to spend an entire day here using real world time, in the Accelerated World that would be… Three years! That's awesome! Why didn't you tell me this sooner Taku? Man just think of how much stuff I could get done if I stayed in this world!?" Haru exclaimed.

"It's better if you don't." Taku stated.

"Huh?" Haru asked.

"Haru, while our bodies outside won't age, our souls most definitely will. If you entered this world and stayed in for a six months or even a few years in this world's time, you would come back a completely different person." Kazuto explained, sitting down on the edge and letting one leg hang off it. "I've seen it plenty of times. It's common. It's also the reason I seem so jaded. The total time I've spent here is on par with Lotus and Scarlet Rain here."

"Are you serious?" Haru asked.

"Kazuto isn't the kind of person to kid around Haruyuki." Kuroyukihime stated.

"Let's stay focused. We should get moving. At the moment we accelerated, we had two inutes in real time before Cherry's train was due to arrive at his stop in Ikebukuro. We still have plenty of time to get there but…" Niko started.

"You're right." Kuroyukihim nodded.

"Huh? But how are we gonna get to Ikebukuro? Are you planning on running there?" Haru asked.

"I think you know the answer to that one Haru. I on the other hand, can get there myself." Kazuto chuckled as he stood up and readied his grapnels.

"Don't be an idiot. Why do you think we brought you with us in the first place?" Niko asked.

"And I am out. Taku, see if you can keep em' calm." Kazuto chuckled before he jumped off the edge and fired his grapnel into the side of the nearest building, swinging off.

"Whoa! I did not know he could do that!" Haru gasped.

"What did he mean by "keep em calm"?" Taku muttered, unknowing of what was to come in the next couple of seconds.

Kazuto rolled to a stop on another building since he'd taken to scouting ahead. He looked back and checked to make sure that the other four, who had wound up in the situation he had predicted, were still behind him.

"Damn I'm good at predicting this stuff." He chuckled as he moved over a few more buildings. Kazuto looked off a short ways when he heard a roar, and he silently smirked. "The Hunt is starting. Seems we've got plenty of cover to go off of." He chuckled as he moved over to see the large Enemy, a grotesque creature if ever there was any, being attacked by multiple Linkers of varying colors. Kazuto checked above him again before he skirted around the fight down below.

"Almost to Ikebukuro." Kazuto muttered. He heard multiple shots fire and looked up, noticing Haru having to dodge multiple projectiles. _What the hell!? There's no way anyone could have… wait… Wolf said that Yellow Radio did this to lure out Niko. Dammit it's an ambush! _Kazuto thought as he rushed to the area where the others were landing, a large crater within a square. He rolled down the side as the others made various landings, using his swords as brakes by shoving them into the ground.

"You guys okay!?" he yelled when they all gathered at the bottome, going back to back.

"We're fine." Kuroyukihime nodded.

"It's an ambush by the Yellow Legion. My informant told me about this, and I've got a score to settle." Kazuto stated.

"An ambush!? But how the hell would Yellow Radio know we were coming here!?" Niko yelled.

"Take a guess." Kazuto stated as a large amount of Linkers started gathering up at the edge of the crater. His eyes went straight to a death glare when Yellow Radio waltzed up right in their view, that stupid ass clown face that made up his avatar's mask as mocking as always.

"It is him! But what is the Yellow King doing here!?" Niko gasped.

"He's a king!? But if he's leader of the Yellow Legion, then he's a level nine Burst Linker!" Haru gasped.

"But the Yellow Legions territory is nowhere near here…" Taku started.

"Like I said, it was an ambush that _this _bastard here set up!" Kazuto growled, using a blade to point at Yellow Radio.

"Now I get it ya bastard! You set this up Yellow Radio! This was all you!" Niko yelled.

"That was exactly my point." Kazuto growled.

"What's this? Why if it isn't the Red King! What a pleasant surprise!" Yellow Radio said in an amused tone.

"Don't play all innocent with me! You were lying in wait for us!" Niko snapped.

"You had this entire thing planned out! You always have been a tricky one Radio!" Kazuto snapped.

"Ah, I see the rumors were true! Navy Blade really has rejoined Nega Nebulus! What a pleasant surprise!" Yellow Radio laughed, "But there must be some misunderstanding. I'm only here because one of your subordinates has been attacking my subordinates, stripping them of all their points and clearly violating the non-aggression treaty. Someone must take responsibility." _So my guess was right. He kept the Armor hidden so that he could eventually use it to his own ends. _Kazuto thought. "Need I remind you of what the treaty states?" Yellow Radio continued, "In the event that a legion member has their program forcibly uninstalled due to an attack that is in direct violation of the treaty, that legion is then given the power to choose any player from the offending legion and ensure that they meet the exact same fate. What a coincidence, the person we chose happens to be the head of the Red Legion, Scarlet Rain."

"You bastard! This is a hunt to take a kings head! You only want to reach level ten!" Kazuto snapped.

"But isn't that the goal of Nega Nebulus? That's rather hypocritical Navy Blade." Yellow Radio stated.

"I could care less about reaching level ten! I'm just keeping my end of a deal!" Kazuto snapped.

"My my, as snippy as always I see." Yellow Radio chuckled.

"So you're just followin' the rules is that it Radio!?" Niko snapped.

"I'm glad to see you understand." Yellow Radio stated like he'd won, that tone just pushing Kazuto's anger through the roof.

"Yeah. But the treaty also states this: You can choose anyone you wish for revenge, except in an instance where the Legion Master themselves has punished the offending player by removing all their points!" Niko snapped.

"Very true. But there's a little rumor floating around that you tried to do that and failed spectacularly! Of course you're free to try again, but when will the culprit we speak of appear? When will you actually punish him? If you can't do it immediately, I'm afraid we'll have no choice. We'll have to make do with you." Yellow Radio stated.

"You arrogant son of a bitch." Kazuto growled.

"Oh yes, did I mention I brought along a little extra insurance in the case you came along Navy Blade? I belive you know this little girl here, don't you?" Yellow Radio cuckled, pulling out an amber colored Linker who's armor carried wolf motifs on a feminie frame a bit shorther than Haru's avatar.

"Amber Wolf!" Kazuto gasped.

"I had a mole keeping an eye on her after I found out she sold out Midnight Orion to you. A shame really, somebody as good as finding information as her is a rarity." Yellow Radio chuckled.

"Sorry Navy Blade… but I was caught… I tried…" Amber Wolf muttered.

"You're even more than a bastard Yellow Radio… I don't even know what to call you you're so bad! You're the lowest of the low y'know that!?" Kazuto yelled, the rgae obvious in his tone.

"Ah ah ah. Do anything rash and I'll expel her immediately." Yellow Radio warned, rasing a hand over Amber Wold.

"Hime-chan, can I deal with this bastard? I wanna go all out and make sure he can't do anything!" Kazuto yelled.

"You have my permission. Do as you please, but save some for me." Kuroyukihime stated.

"It's been quite a while, Black Lotus. I'd appreciate if you'd kindly step aside on this one and enjoy the show that's about to unfold." Yellow Radio chuckled.

"You must be joking Yellow Radio, why should I go along with one of your silly little games. And in case you didn't hear it, I gave Navy Blade full permission to go all out on you." Kuroyukihime stated.

"Rebellious, and after I'd gone to all the trouble of preparing this special gift for you." Yellow Radio stated, throwing down a card that showed a feed, one of a scene that Kazuto knew all too well.

"Radio you bastard! You recorded that!" Kazuto snapped as the feed played, and Kuroyukihime was frozen in place as she had to watch herself kill Red Rider all over again, from his calling of peace to his beheading by Death by Embracing. _He had this entire thing planned out, from Hime-chan being here to me and even Niko… he really is one of the worst… he's way worse than a bastard, I can't even think of a word anymore. _Kazuto thought, repeating an earlier sentence.

"Hahaha! Oh the good old times!" Yellow Radio cackled.

"Stop it… stop it… stop it…" Kuroyukihime muttered, her avatars eyes flickereing.

"Senpai!" Haru gasped.

"Haruyuki… no… don't look at me…" Kuroyukihime mumbled before her avatar collapsed.

"Senpai!" Haru gasped, running over to the fallen Black Lotus. _Damn that Radio, he made sure she;d lose her will to fight… this is completely unforgivable… sorry Fuko, but I have to break one of my promises today in order to keep another. _Kazuto thought.

"HAHAHAHA! I thought that betrayal might still weigh heavy on her! Amd to think someone as weak as her was aiming for level ten! What a joke! Now Navy Blade, if you just step down and hand over the Red King I'll gladly release your little friend here!" Yellow Radio cackled.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM NAVY BLADE I'M NOT WORTH IT!" Amber Wolf screamed.

"Haru, Taku, watch out for Hime-chan. Niko, stay with them." Kazuto ordered.

"WHAT!? What are you planning to do!?" Niko snapped.

"I'm taking down Radio, here, and now." Kazuto stated, bringing up his level up menu.

"Kazuto, you're not really going to..." Haru gasped.

"If you do that and lose against Yellow Radio, you'll lose Brain Burst forever! Are you really going to take that risk!?" Taku gasped.

"We need as much strength as we can get. I could keep up with Radio as I am now, and I could even beat him with Overdrive, but I want this bastard gone for good!" Kazuto stated.

"There's no going back from this! You shouldn't make that choice! You said it yourself, that you shouldn't go to level nine because of what you do!" Niko stated.

"I know that Niko. But I made a promise to myself after I did something I still regret. That promise was to defend the friends I have, no matter the cost. I won't let anyone I care about be hurt because of my enemies. And right now, it's you guys and Amber Wolf I have to protect, so I'll do whatever I have to." Kazuto stated as he hit confirm. A list of upgrades for his new level came up, and Kazuto's eyes fell on one: _Overdrive Omega._

_What the… an upgrade for Accel Overdrive? The details are vague here, but it seems like it'd increase Overdrive's Acceleration Boost, but only by one more, but to me, moving at five times the acceleration is more than enough! _Kazuto thought, slamming the option with his fist. The small screen in front of him went up in flames, and Kazuto noticed his avatar changed slightly somehow, as there was now a wing designed cape connected to his shoulders, flowing down to his knees, and he found that the motifs to a swallow were even more likened.

"Whoa… Kazuto what did you do?" Haru asked.

"I simply upgraded the Overdrive. Guess my resolve made my avatar change a bit as well. Now, let's see what I can do!" Kazuto yelled, getting into a ready stance.

"Then I take your answer as a no. Prepare to attack!" Yellow Radio sighed, raising an arm.

"Fine bring it on! Enhance…" Niko started.

"Don't do it! If you use your weaponry right now you'll be stuck here! Our best option it to retreat and head for the Sunshine City leave point!" Taku stated, and Niko let out a growl.

"Taku's right Niko. I'll cover you guys for as long as I can. I'm at the same level as you Kings now, so this is bound to be a good fight. I might even be better, who knows." Kazuto stated.

"Don't let that pride go to your head!" Niko snapped.

"It's not pride. It's fact. I gave up a lot to become the perfect fighter. Now let's go!" Kazuto yelled.

"Get them!" Yellow Radio ordered, and all his lackeys opened fire on the group below. The four ran through the hail of laser fire, and a shot got Haru on the shoulder, and he screeched in pain, falling to his knees.

"What the hell!?" Haru yelled.

"The pain you feel here is equal to what you would feel in real life!" Kazuto snapped.

"Look out!" Taku yelled as he intercepted a barrage of missiles, but one got past him.

"Taku! Niko!" Haru and Kazuto shouted.

"Haru, run! Kazuto can get us out of here!" Taku panted as he struggled to get back up. As they neared the craters edge, Haru brought out his wings so he could take off.

"Oh hohoho. Oh no you don't! Silly go round!" Yellow Radio yelled. Kazuto stopped when everything started to seem inverted due to the rapidly spinning merry go round that had appeared.

"Guyes, you hold out. I can use Overdrive to go fast enough and get out of this. On three… one… two… three… Accel Ocerdrive Omega!" Kazuto yelled, and his blue aura appeared, exploding outwards and causing a gale force wind to blow around.

"Holy cow!" Haru exclaimed. Everything was slowing down to Kazuto, everything was moving down to a complete and utter crawl, up to the point where he could easily see how to get out of the trap. He jumped forward and shot out, everything that was spinning going back to normal as he shot up the side of the crater and slashed multiple enemies along with blasting two more with his grapnels on his way up.

"He's so much faster than before!" Haru exclaimed as he saw the bright bolt of light that was Kazuto bolt around. _I may be going faster, but I feel like the time I can use Overdrive has lowered greatly, like the system knew that at this speed I'd be going way to fast. _Kazuto thought as he noticed his Overdrive Timer going down much faster. _I've got a few more seconds. Just enough time to get Amber Wolf! _He thought as he dashed off the ground in Yellow Radios direction, plowing through more enemies before grabbing Amber Wolf, surprising Yellow Radio. Kazuto skidded to a stop, his sword planted into the ground to help him brake.

"Why did he stop using it!?" Haru gasped.

"The Overdrive does have a weakness! I never thought about it, but I guess it has a time limit! He can't use it indefinitely! I guess with the level it's at now, he only has a very short amount of time!" Taku gasped.

"Only about ten seconds now. Before I heard he could use Overdrive for several minutes, but that was at x4. He's moving at x5 now, so his time limit must've taken a huge blow." Niko stated.

"Why did you save me you idiot!?" Amber Wolf shouted.

"Not like I'd let a friend get taken out like that." Kazuto stated as he stood up.

"What's this? I thought your Overdrive lasted much longer than that, or did you shut it off?" Yellow Radio scoffed.

"I didn't. Now you know it's only weakness, but it's one you can't exploit!" Kazuto shouted. "This will end here and now!"

"Bring it on Navy Blade!" Yellow Radio shouted, getting into his own ready stance as his Silly Go Round ended. "In case you didn't notice, but one of your precious little friends has already been taken down!"

"But I'm more than enough! Scarlet Rain! You know what to do! Amber Wolf, have you ever considered leaving the Yellow Legion?" Kazuto asked.

"I did. Why?" Amber Wolf nodded.

"Then how about joining Nega Nebulus?" Kazuto asked.

"Well, I never did like that bastard Radio." Amber Wolf chuckled.

"Then let's go!" Kazuto yelled.

"Time for you to die!" Yellow Radio yelled as he and Kazuto clashed, the sounds of their blows ringing out along the battlefield as the first battle between two level nine Burst Linkers began…


	9. Chapter 9

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 9: The Chrome Disaster**

"They're so fast! This is what a fight between two level nine Burst Linkers is like!" Haru gasped as he watched the battle between Kazuto and Yellow Radio proceed amidst the storm of fire from Niko's Immobile Fortress, and it was truly a sight to behold.

"Pay attention Silver Crow! This is the first time in the history of the Accelerated World that two level nine Burst Linkers have gone at each other in full out battle!" Niko yelled as she continued to rain hell down on the enemies around them. Haru nodded as he took off to keep the others off Niko's back, but still kept the fight going on in the corner of his eyes.

"Man if only I could actually keep track of those two!" Amber Wolf yelled as she dashed around to assist to other two, using her avatars agility to avoid getting hit as she leaped from enemy to enemy.

"Think about it Navy Blade! If you left that loser Black Lotus we could be allies! We could reach level ten together!" Yellow Radio yelled as the clashes between him and Kazuto's swords sent shockwaves flying.

"Like I'd ever help a coward like you! You're so desperate right now that you're willing to try and bargain with me in the middle of a fight!? And after what you did to Lotus!? That's completely unforgivable!" Kazuto yelled as his blades locked with Yellow Radio's staff.

"But you must have felt some anger towards her! After all, you did know Red Rider!" Yellow Radio yelled.

"That's where you're wrong! I was on good terms with him, and we had a mutual respect for one another yes, but I hardly knew Red Rider in the first place! In fact, I'd only ever had one conversation with him! Besides, why should I care about anything you say!?" Kazuto yelled as he jumped back, weaving past the storm of projectiles as they crashed down.

"You really are a fool!" Yellow Radio screamed.

"Call me that all you want Radio, but my resolve won't change! I'm taking you down here and now! I won't let you use any more of your schemes you hear me!?" Kazuto yelled as he sheathed one sword, swapping it for a Silver Shooter and opening fire. Kazuto made a mental note that Niko had stopped firing, and his next guess was that a jammer was around. _I can't get distracted. The longer I can keep Radio busy the better! _He thought as he dodged another blow from Radio, swinging his sword upwards and slashing his opponent across the chest, leaving a decent gash.

"GYAAAAGH!" Yellow Radio screamed as he went reeling backwards. "Damn you Navy Blade!"

"Sorry, but this is where it ends!" Kazuto yelled, sheathing his second sword and pulling out his second gun, getting into his ready stance. "Jackpot!"

"Fatal Fortune Wheel!" Yellow Radio yelled as Kazuto fired the combined shot, the illusory wheel stopping it dead.

"It's just an illusion! I'll punch through that like it's nothing!" Kazuto yelled as he switched out his weapons again and launched forward, slamming into the wheel at full force and cutting through, slamming his foot into Yellow Radio's head and sending the other Linker skidding across the ground.

"How! How did you get through that!?" Yellow Radio screeched.

"You're forgetting who you're dealing with Yellow Radio!" Kazuto yelled as he went in for another combo in an attempt to finish off his foe.

"I think that's quite enough Navy Blade! After all, you did agree to let me get a shot at him!" Kuroyukihime yelled as she shot up from the ridge as the two combatants skidded to opposite sides.

"You always were one to try and steal the show." Kazuto scoffed

"Oh really? I'm merely trying to keep my end of our deal. You get to go all out on Radio, and I get a piece of him." Kuroyukihime chuckled.

"I hate it when you turn my own creeds against me." Kazuto sighed, sheathing his swords.

"It's the only way to get you to comply too anything I say." Kuoryukihime stated.

"Of all the times, why is it that you _both _have to get in my way! And just what was with that stunt of _finally _going up to level nine right before fighting me Navy Blade!?" Yellow Radio snapped.

"I had made a certain promise not to do so, but the situation demanded that I did. I'm a man of my word, but I will do what I have to too keep another promise." Kazuto stated. "Sure you don't want me to finish him off? All I need to ten seconds."

"No. I want some pay back as well." Kuroyukihime stated, raising one of her own blades.

"And you Black Lotus, have you already forgotten what you've done in the past!? You betrayed our…" Yellow Radio started, only to shut up when a shot from Kazuto's guns made him stop dead.

"I think that monologue doesn't need to be stated." Kazuto muttered, shaking his head.

"Yes. There's a very important factor you're forgetting Yellow Radio." Kuroyukihime stated.

"Oh and what would that be!?" Yellow Radio scoffed.

"You assume that taking your head would bother me as much as it did taking Red Rider's. Which it won't. And then there's another important fact you're forgetting. Ever since the day we've met, I've hated you! And my job is going to be made easier since you're already weakened from fighting Navy Blade!" Kuroyukihime shouted. Yellow Radio flinched and took a step back.

"I'll be back in a few seconds. I've got a jammer to take out." Kazuto muttered, dashing off cutting through the enemies that tried to intercept him, only for them to be cut down with swift slashes that cut clean through. Kazuto let the sounds of the ensuing fight between the two Kings behind him ring in his ears as he sped along. _First time in a while Kings have actually fought each other. Well, guess that's to be expected! _He thought, using a rolling slash to cut through the Linker guarding the jammer while he was distracted along with the Linker who ahd the jammer.

"Nice one!" Haru cheered as he flew up above Kazuto.

"Thanks! Niko now!" Kazuto yelled.

"Fire!" Niko yelled, letting loose another barrage of missiles to finish off a load of enemies.

"Well, watching to level nine players fight is a lot different than being one of the people doing the fighting." Kazuto muttered as Haru landed beside him.

"It's amazing to see it. It's so fast." Haru breathed out. Kazuto simply nodded and watched, noting that Yellow Radio was slowing down thanks to their earlier fight. _This is going to go by quickly. _Kazuto thought as Yellow Radio was sent flying, crashing into a few of his lackeys on the way.

"That had to hurt." Kazuto winced even though he didn't feel sorry in the slightest. Kazuto's eyes widened when what must have been Chrome Disaster came out of nowhere and impaled Yellow Radio on his massive maroon blade. "No way… where did he come from!?"

"It's the Armor of Catastrophe… Chrome Disaster!" Niko gasped. "But how!? We should have had plenty of time before he got here!?"

"Unless he…" Kazuto muttered.

"He must've accelerated when he was on the train!" Haru gasped.

"Dammit! This is not good!" Kazuto snapped, drawing his blades. He growled angrily when it turned out Yellow Radio had managed to avoid that attack by using an illusionary copy.

"I'll eat you alive! All of you!" Chrome Disasater roared, somehow pulling another Linker into his grasp, biting off their head.

"That's Chrome Disaster!? It's… it's a monster!" Amber Wolf gasped shakily.

"Haru let's go!" Kazuto snapped, dashing off. "HARU!?" he yelled when Haru fell to his knees. _He's losing his will to fight… but then again, if I were in Haru's position I would understand. _He thought. _There's no time for this right now! _He thought as he rushed forward.

"No Kazuto! This is my fight!" Kuoryukihim yelled after slicing off a part of Chrome Disaster's armor.

"Are you kidding!? There's no way I'm letting you fight this thing alone!" Kazuto snapped.

"Kazuto, make sure Haruyuki watches this. If I don't fight after letting Yellow Radio show you my ugly side Haruyuki, I'd never be able to face you in the real world." Kuroyukihime stated as she proceeded to give Haru a practical lecture about why he hadn't been doing so well. _You really haven't changed, even after two years. _Kazuto thought with a growl.

"YOU DAMN FOOL! Forget about that dumb honor! I'm not about to let a friend fight something like this alone!" Kazuto yelled as he charged forward, dragging his blades edges along the ground and leaving gashes as he dashed up the side of the crater. "Accel Overdrive Omega!" he yelled as he used the burst of speed to shoot up the side and come down with a heavy rolling slash that sliced through Chrome Disaster hard, and he proceeded to let loose in the short time he had. "Zantetsuken!" he yelled, letting out a final double slash, skidding to a stop next to Kuroyukihime as the aura dissipated.

"It heals!?" Kazuto gasped when he saw the gashes start to close.

"I told you not to get involved!" Kuroyukihime yelled as she clashed blades with Chrome Disaster again.

"And I said I wasn't going to let you fight alone! Like I said, I made a promise that I intend to keep! Why else would I have gone up to level nine even when I said I wouldn't!?" Kazuto snapped as he blocked a blow with his shields, keeping himself in place to try and give an opportunity to attack.

"KAZUTO!" Haru yelled.

"Take the chance goddammit…" Kazuto growled. He smirked when he spotted both Kuroyukihime and Haru charging, and he pushed Chrome Disaster back, rolling to avoid taking too much damage. He cringed when Niko fired a massive blast from a cannon, grazing Kuoryukihime and putting Chrome Disaster on the ground. "NIKO WHAT WAS WITH THAT!?"

"Why did you fire on us!? You know that if you defeat her, Senpai will lose all her points and be banished forever!" Haru yelled.

"So what?" Niko muttered, "To a Burst Linker, all other Burst Linkers are enemies. When you lose to an enemy, you lose points. Let your points run down to zero, and you're banished forever. That's just how it goes."

"Yeah but come one! We're not enemies we're…" Haru started.

"We're what? Friends? You're so fuckin' naïve it makes my stomach turn!" Niko snapped. "Here, let me give you one last bit of advice: In the Accelerated World, there isn't a single person you can trust… Allies, legion members, friends, even that whole Guardian-Protégé bond is a total shame!" she yelled, disabling Immobile Fortress and walking over to Chrome Disaster, her gun aimed at him. _Niko, you won't pull that trigger. You're not going to let that bond go… I get it now. Cherry Rook is your Guardian. Of all of us here, you want to trust somebody. _Kazuto thought.

"YOU'RE THE ONE BEING NAÏVE!" Kazuto yelled standing up, and he picked up on how Niko was shaking, hesitating to pull the trigger. "NIKO!" he gasped when Chrome Disasater swatted aside the gun and grabbed Niko. _Gaddammit Niko… why did you have to hesitate? You had the perfect opportunity… I know what you're feeling… but when I had to do this, I pulled that trigger without a second thought. I really am a despicable person! I didn't hesitate to finish off my own Master, then I berated a close friend all because they became obsessed, when I wasn't too far off from them… I got my best friend involved in this crazy world, and a person went crazy for a bit because of _me. _Stuff like that… why is it always my fault!? _Kazuto thought, his hands gripping his swords hilts tightly and his teeth grinding against each other. _I'm like a King… lonely atop his throne, all those below him forgotten while he only gets stronger… I really am a level nine Burst Linker aren't I? I'm taking this beast down. Even if I go down with it, I'm fighting to the end! _He thought.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled as he charged forward, slamming Chrome Disaster with his blades and firing one of the grapnels into his face, the beast releasing Niko, and Haru followed that up by slamming his fist into Chrome Disaster's muzzle.

"You dumbasses… why'd ya save me!?" Niko snapped.

"We're friends aren't we?" Haru asked.

"I told you not to be so fucking naïve!" Niko snapped.

"You're the one who's being naïve! You're a King, stop trying to avoid was has to be done." Haru stated as he picked up Niko's gun and handed it to her. "At this point, Brain Burst is nothing more than a curse to your friend!"

"So getting rid of it would do him better than just leaving it alone Niko. You of all people should know that I know what I'm talking about." Kazuto stated.

"You have to do this Niko. You're the only one who can set him free!" Haru stated.

"Yeah. You're right. Let's end this Cherry." Niko stated, taking aim. Chrome Disaster threw out an arm and leaped off.

"He can fly!?" Haru gasped.

"No, it's leaping power! Haru let's go! If both of go after him than we should be able to win!" Kazuto yelled.

"But, you can only use Overdrive for ten seconds before it needs to recharge, there's no way you'd be able to keep up with me flying at full speed to catch him!" Haru stated.

"I have a way. Just don't let Hime-chan know I did it. She doesn't like it when I do things against her orders." Kazuto stated. "I'll start going after him! He's headed for the nearest leave point, which should be in Sunshine City! Let's go Haru!" he yelled as he fired a grapnel and took off. "Accel Overdrive Omega!" he yelled, the blue aura shoting out, and the timer appearing again. _I just have to visualize the timer as staying full until I catch up! C'mon… VISUALIZE IT! _he thought as Haru caught up despite Kazuto's speed boots after a bit since Kazuto was moving in a zig zag pattern. Kazuto stopped Overdrive once he caught up, using his grapnels to maintain the momentum. Haru launched a flying kick to try and hit Chrome Disaster, but he missed.

"Haru, he's using a wire so it's like my grapnels! We'll have to get him when he switches!" Kazuto yelled as he pulled out his guns, firing with whatever one he could, managing to get a few shots to hit.

"Or I can do this!" Haru yelled as he sped ahead.

"What are you doing!?" Kazuto yelled. "YOU DAMN IDIOT!" he yelled when he caught on to what Haru was doing when he noticed the wire hit Haru's back. "Man, he was right when he said I wouldn't be able to keep up. Alright then, Accel Overdrive Omega!" he yelled, blasting forward and landing on Chrome Disaster's back, using a grapnel to hold himself in place. "DIE YOU MONSTER!" he yelled as he emptied the clip of his gun into Chrome Disaster's back. Chrome Disaster let out a roar and swatted Kazuto off, but the grapnel stopped his fall.

"Kazuto release it! I'm going to salm him into the wall!" Haru yelled.

"Gotcha!" Kazuto nodded as he let the grapnel retract, using the other one to pull himself back and onto another nearby building. "It's not over yet." He muttered as the dust started to clear. Kazuto felt that this was something that he had to just watch and not interfere in. If he did, than Haru's victory wouldn't be complete. He paid extra attention as Haru brought Chrome Disaster up until he reached the top of the tower and then shot back down with a high powered kick, eventually reaching such a speed that he created a huge crater in the street below, and the armor was shattered, revealing what was left of Cherry Rook.

"It's over." Kazuto sighed as he sat down on the edge of the building, and he looked at his hand. "So I'm level nine now. Wonder how the other kings will react when they find out about this." He mumbled, "A level nine player who's not a king… not very common now is it? But that's the price I'm paying for breaking a promise… whatever comes my way, I'll take it without hesitation, just like I always have." He continued.

"Nice to see you're alive." Amber Wolf sighed, sitting down next to him.

"Like I'd go down that easily. This was Silver Crows victory, so I don't deserve any credit." Kazuto stated.

"Navy Blade, why did you save me? There was no point." Amber Wolf muttered.

"I made a promise to myself that I'd protect the friends I have so that I wouldn't repeat what happened a few years ago. And you know me…" Kazuto muttered.

"When you make a promise you keep it." Amber Wolf finished. "Guess I've gotta be extra careful now. Yellow Radio's gonna be trying to hunt me down, especially because of the stuff I know."

"Well then it's good you'll be with us in Nega Nebulus. We can make sure that doesn't happen." Kazuto stated as he stood up when Haru waved at him from below. "Come on, let's get out of here." Kazuto looked back when he heard the sound of wind, and smiled a bit when the wall of dust that signaled the stage change rushed towards them. He covered his eyes for a brief second, opening them to the sight of a lush green forest that was bright as noon.

"Wow, I've never seen a transistion actually take place before." Wolf whistles.

"It really is awesome." Kazuto chuckled as he checked his status screen. "It's not here, but what about the others?" he mumbled as he jumped down, followed by Amber Wolf.

"Took you long enough. Was the armor in your inventory?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"Nope. It's really gone this time isn't it?" Kazuto asked.

"No one had it in their inventory, so yeah, it is!" Haru laughed. Kazuto nodded, but for some reason a part of him had doubts, but he shrugged it off.

"Then that completes our mission! Now let's go celebrate!" Kuroyukihime stated as she turned around.

"Yeah! Let's go crack open a bottle of champagne!" Niko laughed.

"Niko we're minors silly. Do you know how much trouble we'd get into?" Kazuto chuckled. _Things should hopefully be quiet for a while… at least, that's what I hope. Trouble seems to follow me everywhere I go. _He thought as he stepped onto the leave point.

(Next day/Train)

Kazuto looked out the window as the scenery passed by, his chin resting on his hand, his elbow on the window sill, and a bag containing the three copies of ALO along with his duffel bag sat next to him. His face had an expression of concern, because he just couldn't shake the bad feeling he'd had since finishing Chrome Disaster the other day. _Why can't I forget it? Chrome Disaster's been tkane care of for good this time, and all I've got to worry about now are the territory battles… but I feel like somehitng else will happen… something in Takamatsu… but the population of Burst Linkers there is really low, though it has been rising recently… but still… When I get a bad feeling I find it's always a good idea to listen to it. _He thought, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes. _Man this is confusing… _he sighed again, his thoughts drifting off to the words Kuroyukihime had told him shortly before he left.

(Flashback)

"Seeing as how you are now level nine, you are essentially equivalent to a King in terms of power, correct?" she had asked.

"Yeah, but I don't see the point. I'm just a normal member even _if _I'm level nine. In all honesty I didn't want to level up, but I felt I had no choice." Kazuto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I think it was a good decision. Granted this will mean we both need to be careful of the enemy kings. And I want to be sure you won't betray me." Kuroyukihime stated.

"Kuroyuki, like I'd betray you when I've got a deal to uphold. You know I'm a man of my word. Even though going up to level nine did break a promise I'd made before… but it was necessary." Kazuto stated.

"You did the right thing. Besides, the extra strength will help in the battles to come." Kuoryukihime stated, "Wait… you didn't call me Hime-chan."

"I did it partly because I was your senpai and partly because it annoyed you, but I'm not going to anymore. You deserve more respect as, and this is venom on my tongue to say it since I prefer to go solo," he muttered quickly, "as my legion master and senior in Brain Burst." He mumbled. Kuroyukihime's eyes widened at that. "I'm not repeating that again. _Ever." _

"Well, I'm glad you said it. It's nice to see you're not as much as a loner as you were before." Kuroyukihime stated.

"I may be respecting you more, but I still have no interest in reaching level ten." Kazuto stated.

"Even still, you'll need to be more cautious from now on. Once the other Kings find out about this, the ones who are after you are sure to try and hunt you down." Kuroyukihime stated.

"I know. I'll do what I have to too make sure I don't get blindsided. I'll see you on Saturday." Kazuto muttered.

(Real Time)

"She's right. I need to stay more alert from now on, especially since Overdrive only lasts ten seconds now, not like I use it a lot any way. Ggh… this is one thing I didn't want to happen, but it did." Kazuto muttered, leaning back so he could sleep, closing his eyes slowly as the scenery outside whirled by.


	10. Chapter 10

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 10: The Blood Knights**

(Kazuto's house)

Kazuto flipped up the visor on his Nervegear and opened his eyes, sitting up and taking off the helmet, stretching his arms.

"Man, you feel really stiff after using that thing." He mumbled as he placed his Neurolinker back on his neck. "Still, ALO is awesome. Getting to fly like that, it's kinda relaxing really." He chuckled, a small smile on his face as he got up.

"Kazuto! Dinners ready!" Chidori yelled.

"Gimme a second!" Kazuto yelled back.

"You got five minutes!" Chidori snapped. Kazuto rolled his eyes in an amused manner. Things had been quiet since the Chrome Disaster incident. It was almost the first day of a new school year as well. Kazuto looked at his face in the mirror after he'd washed his hands. He'd noted changes in his look recently, mainly his eyes. They no longer seemed as… empty. Like he was finally getting back on track with who he was. _I don't really get it, but I think it's partly because I am making more friends. But I've found that ALO is helping me get off all my pent up stress from Brain Burst. I really am a bit more relaxed. _He thought with a chuckle. He pulled on a strand of hair that was going past his eyes, and he noted his hairstyle looked a lot like his normal avatars now, minus the pale streak.

"TWO MINUTES KAZUTO!" Chidori yelled.

"I'm coming!" Kazuto yelled, rushing out.

(The next day)

"Hard to believe we're already second years huh?" Chidori sighed.

"We should just enjoy it while we can." Kazuto shrugged.

"Okay, something's changed. You're smiling. You haven't smiled in _years." _CHidori pointed out.

"No I'm not." Kazuto chuckled.

"Yes you are! Ever since you and Yukina started playing that Alfheim game you've been acting like… well… I can't really say." Chidori muttered. _More like how I was before I had Brain Burst. _Kazuto thought.

"I've just… managed to be able to relax for a bit." Kazuto stated.

"Whatever. Still… it's odd. I'm used to seeing you with a scowl." Chidori muttered.

"Hey, it's out first day of school sis! Let's not get down so quickly!" Kazuto laughed, patting his sister on the head before jogging ahead. "Let's not leave Yukina and Ayami waiting slowpoke!"

"You just need to learn to slow down!" Chidori yelled. Kazuto just laughed again. When he skidded around a corner, his eyes widened when he accelerated.

"Well this is just great." Kazuto sighed. The stage was, as per the usual, a ruined version of the streetway.

"Well well! Looks like a member of Nega Nebulus decided to pay a visit to Takamatsu! Just my luck!" whoever the opponent was laughed.

"To make a correction I _live _in this city." Kazuto stated, turning around. The enemy linker was blue in color, and Kazuto new he was too far away from Tokyo for this guy to be a member of Leonids.

"Doesn't make a difference. You're still in the territory of the Blood Knights!" the Linker yelled.

"Who?" Kazuto asked.

"WHAT!? No Burst Linker in Takamatsu doesn't know who we are! How can you not know!?" the Linker yelled.

"Look, we've wasted a bit of time just talking, not like it makes a difference, but I've been busy. What, are you guys some kind of gang?" Kazuto asked.

"HAHAHA! We are the Legion that controls this area! And you are about to go down by the hand of Cyan Bolt!" the Linker yelled.

"I've heard enough." Kazuto muttered, pulling out one pistol and firing a shot straight at Cyan Bolt's head, nailing his target dead on. He blinked as he skidded to a stop, almost tripping as things went back to normal. _Another Legion here in Takamatsu? That might explain why I've had that bad feeling. I'll have to tell Yukina to be on guard. _He thought as Chidori dashed ahead and blew a raspberry, causing a tick mark to show up on Kazuto's forehead.

"You are _not _beating me!" Kazuto yelled.

(Lunch time)

"Man, why did it have to take so long for us to meet up in ALO?" Yukina groaned.

"Hey, you're the one who chose a race that was all the way on the opposite side of the friggin game world." Kazuto chuckled.

"But the Cait Sith was so _cute! _I had to choose it!" Yukina whined.

"You made your choice off of that? Hahaha! Oh, did you practice what I told you about so you don't have to use the flight controller?" Ayami giggled.

"Kinda… it's a little hard." Yukina sighed.

"Seriously? I got it down in thirty minutes." Kazuto stated.

"You're much better at AR games than I am! And besides you've always been a fast learner!" Yukina snapped.

"You should've see him in a fight! We got ambushed by some Salamander's the other day before we met up, and Kazuto took them out in five seconds! His speed and power are _awesome! _Still, I don't get why you use two swords, there's not even a skill for it." Ayami stated.

"It feels more comfortable. There's this little AR mini-game in the school system that I play sometimes where I use two swords, and I kinda have my own little style." Kazuto stated.

"Ohhh I see! All those other AR games you've played help! I get it now!" Ayami laughed.

"Only because that's all he _ever _does half the time." Yukina sighed.

"Hey, everyone does." Kazuto stated. He made a short hand gesture and Yukina's eyes widened. It was something they would do as kids when they wanted to speak quietly, and the gesture Kazuto had made meant that he had something important to tell Yukina, who nodded.

"So, any other plans we should discuss?" Yukina asked.

"I did have one idea…" Kazuto started.

(Roof)

"What did you need to talk about?" Yukina asked.

"Something regarding Brain Burst. On my way to school, I got challenged by a Linker who claimed he was part of some Legion called the Blood Knights who make their territory here in Takamatsu." Kazuto stated.

"What? But I thought the number of other Burst Linkers here wasn't that big?" Yukina gasped.

"It's been increasing lately. Apparently most of the Burst Linkers here know who they are. They also know I'm a member of Nega Nebulus, though I'm not sure if they know I'm level nine." Kazuto stated.

"That's not good is it? Since we live here that pretty much means we're _always _in their territory." Yukina mumbled.

"Exactly. I wanted to tell you to be careful. We have no idea how many members they have, or just _who _could be a Burst Linker. Sheesh this is gonna be like spending time in Tokyo. And _just_ when I wasmanaging to _finally _relax for once!" Kazuto growled. "Then again I was getting a bad feeling."

"We can still do our normal routine though right?" Yukina asked. Kazuto took in a breath.

"Yeah. But I'm going to need to do some investigating. I could see if Chiyaki knows anything." Kazuto stated. Chiyaki was Amber Wolf's real name, and Kazuto figured she had to know _something _even if she lived in Ikebukuro. She wasn't called "The Spying Wolf" for no reason.

"Well she _is _an information broker after all." Yukina chuckled.

"That's the best part, plus she's in our Legion so she doesn't charge." Kazuto snapped. Yukina rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"It's nice that you've lightened up a bit since that whole Chrome Disaster deal. You're more like the way you were back when we were kids, not really hiding how much of a dork you are." Yukina giggled.

"I try. Still, not really used to being this open." Kazuto sighed.

"Well, it's still nice." Yukina stated as the bell rang.

"Well, let's get going. Not gonna be late even if it _is _the first day of school." Kazuto stated.

"Amen to that!" Yukina laughed.

(After school)

Kazuto was walking home alone since Yukina and Chidori were looking at things for clubs, and Ayami had decided to head home with them so they could chat about… whatever. Kazuto opened his contacts list and found Chiyaki's name, sending a call.

"Hello?" Chiyaki asked, answering quickly.

"Hey Chiyaki. Is it a good time for me to ask you something?" Kazuto replied.

"You just did." Chiyaki chuckled.

"Shut up. I want to know if you know anything about a Legion located here in Takamatsu. I ran into one of their members today. He said they're called the Blood Knights." Kazuto stated.

"The Blood Knights? Yeah I've heard of them, but I don't know much, and what I do know comes from rumors. Apparently, they consist of a majority of the Burst Linkers from the Takamatsu area, though I still don't know the number. And since there isn't any other Legion in that area they have all that territory to themselves, hell, I heard they don't even set up markers." Chiyaki explained.

"They wouldn't need to if all the rival Legions are in Tokyo. But you need to be level nine to make a Legion, so just who the heck is their leader?" Kazuto muttered.

"I don't know. The only thing I do know is that his right hand man is supposedly named Lava Burner, which suggests fire abilities. If I were you, I'd start by trying to find him. Besides, you're practically a King yourself, so this shouldn't be too hard for you." Chiyaki stated.

"I'm gonna be cautious with this one. I don't know what I'm up against this time around unlike when I'm fighting the other Legions, and since I don't know who the leader is, I'll need to be on my toes. Dammit, if there's a problem over there in Suginami then I won't be able to help out." Kazuto sighed.

"I think Silver Crow and Cyan Pile can handle themselves. Besides they've got Black Lotus with them they'll be fine!" Chiyaki laughed.

"I don't know. I've had a bad feeling since I left, and I find it's usually best to listen to them." Kazuto muttered as he sat down on a bench.

"Man you're to paranoid. Do you ever relax?" Chiyaki asked.

"I actually was. But then _this _happened. This is why I'm always so irritable… I never get a chance to relax when it comes to Brain Burst." Kazuto sighed, letting his head sit on the back of the bench so he could look up at the sky, and he lifted a hand up.

"Well you are pretty tense. Still, you have your moments where whatever's behind all that shines through." Chiyaki stated.

"Yeah… but this still concerns me. Since they know I'm here I don't doubt they're going to tell whoever the hell leads them. I honestly wonder what's going on…" Kazuto muttered, letting his arm fall over his eyes.

(Accelerated World)

"YOU WHAT!?" Lava Burner yelled as Cyan Bolt explained what had happened earlier. His armor seemed to flow like lava itself, and a faint glow came off him, and his shape was simply humanoid, for now at least. "You do realize that Navy Blade is one of the strongest Burst Linkers in existence right!? A level five player like you couldn't possibly defeat him!"

"Calm down Burner. This is actually valuable information." A deep voice said from behind Lava Burner, the only hint anyone was there being two gleaming red eyes in the shadows.

"Forgive me Master! It is just frustrating when people forget a well-known _fact!" _Lava Burner snapped.

"You are free to go Cyan Bolt. Thank you for this revelation." The Legion Master stated.

"Thank you sir!" Cyan Bolt nodded before leaving quickly.

"So Navy Blade is a resident of Takamatsu eh? HAHAHAHA! This is an interesting development." The Legion Master chuckled.

"Shall I investigate?" Lava Burner asked.

"Send a message to all members that they are to apprehend Navy Blade ASAP. I'd like to have a chat with the fellow." The Legion Master stated.

"But sir, we all know of his reputation! He's the Burst Reaper! He fought and defeated a _King _at level six! How can we expect grunts to catch him!?" Lava Burner asked nervously.

"I have a feeling he'll wind up coming to us once he learns I've put out an order for his capture. I've heard the rumors. He's not one to ignore a direct threat." The Legion Master stated.

"As you order then. I'll be sure to send the message immediately." Lava Burner nodded.

(With Chidori)

Chidori perked up as she got a message in her inbox.

"Hold on a sec Yukina, I got a message." Chidori muttered opening it and peering at the words, her eyes widening.

"You okay Chidori?" Ayami asked.

"Yeah you look kinda pale." Yukina added.

"I… I'm fine. It's nothing." Chidori muttered.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Should we take you home?" Yukina asked.

"Yeah… that would be good." Chidori nodded.

(Kazuto's room)

Kazuto was flipping through information since he had nothing better to do for a while before diving into ALO again.

"How the heck am I gonna find these guys? I could easily just go into the Unlimited Neutral Field and look around, but if they've staked a claim over the entire city then that would take too long, even if I used Overdrive in conjunction with the incarnate system." Kazuto mumbled. "GAGH! I'm completely lost here! Damn… this is like when I started Brain Burst all over again!" he growled. _Why is it whenever I seem to _finally _find some way to get rid of all this stress something _always _happens to add on even more!? _He yelled in his head. "Ggh… something _really _likes messing with my life." He sighed, falling back on his bed and leaving his arms spread. _But… what Chidori and Yukina said today… am I really starting to act like my old self? The "me" that came before Brain Burst? The "me" that exists in Alfheim? _He thought. _No… I've spent too much time in Brain Burst… there's no way that'd come up IRL… not after everything I've been through. _He sighed with that thought, covering his eyes before extending his arm. "Open Direct Link." He mumbled. When Kazuto opened his eyes again, he was on top of a building in a night lit city, a brilliant aurora in the sky. This was his world, a place he'd pieced together himself, a place where he could think without accelerating. He looked up at the sky, letting his thoughts just go wild for as long as he needed to. _I have no idea what to expect any more… I really need to be on my toes, and I'm all alone this time… I'm not getting help, but I'm used to that. Navy Blade has always been one to prefer to work alone… what? Since when have I thought of Navy Blade as separate from myself? _He thought, shaking his head. "Link Out." He muttered, sitting up once he was back in the real world.

"Things have just gotten weird." He mumbled. As Kazuto stood up, he accelerated out of nowhere, the stage generated a ruined version of his apartment. "The hell? I'm on my home sever, I shouldn't get challenged now!?" he gasped. Looking at the name for his opponent, and it read Azure Trigger.

"What the hell are you doing on my home server Navy Blade!?" a girls voice, and a strangely familiar one to Kazuto, yelled. Kazuto turned around slowly. His opponents avatar kept a feminine frame with a dark yet pale midnight blue cape over her shoulders, and her armor was spiked in multiple places, the helmet bearing dragon motifs in its design, two emerald green eyes shining on her face, the rest covered by a battle mask, and the armor was various shades of blue, the most prominent being azure, which made up the majority of the colors. A single sword along with a small handgun hung at her waist, both with simple designs.

"Excuse me? Last time I checked this server was _also _my home server, just who the hell are you? By the way, would happen to be a member of the Blood Knights?" Kazuto asked.

"Ha! Talk about a lie!" Azure Trigger scoffed, pulling out her gun, "Like I'd believe a member of Nega Nebulus, and the "Burst Reaper" at that. And yeah, I am. I'm under orders to bring you to my Legion Master, so you could come along quietly or I could force you."

"Oh really? I'm actually looking for his right hand man. Mind telling me where I can find Lava Burner?" Kazuto asked.

"Hell no!" Azure Trigger snapped. Kazuto just sighed. He noticed the girl was shaking, as he could see the slight movement indicated by it.

"You're scared. I can tell you're shaking." Kazuto stated.

"Shut up! Like I'd be scared of you!" Azure Trigger yelled, firing a shot. Kazuto simply moved his head over slightly, the bullet zipping past, and Azure Trigger flinched.

"I doubt you haven't heard of my reputation. So I'll ask again, but know I don't like repeating myself: Where can I find Lava Burner?" Kazuto demanded.

"To hell with that! You're going down!" Azure Trigger yelled, pulling out her sword. Kazuto's eyes widened. _I know that stance. There's only one person I know who fights with both a gun and a sword that way, but there's no way! _He thought angrily as Azure Trigger charged. Kazuto dodged each blow that came, his body moving on pure instinct since each move that came his way was familiar. The wide swings of the blade followed by a tight strike. The quick jabs in an attempt to get a point blank shot. Every last motion was imprinted on his memory. Kazuto caught Azure Triggers left arm, slamming her to the ground, her weapons skittering off.

"Where the hell did you learn to fight like that!? I know those movements!" Kazuto snapped.

"How the hell would you know that!?" Azure Trigger yelled.

"TELL ME NOW!" Kazuto roared, pulling out one of his guns and placing it on the back of Azure Trigger's head.

"Ggh! I… it's a variation of a fighting style my older brother uses in VR games!" Azure Trigger shouted. _What!? But all those moves were like my own… the only other person who knows that… no… it's not her… there's no way she's a Burst Linker!_

"Chidori… that's not you… tell me that's not you." Kazuto muttered, standing up and stumbling back.

"How the hell do you…!?" Azure Trigger yelled, shooting up. "Kazuto? W-what!? No… not you… why did it have to be you!?" Chidori yelled, her face anguished behind the mask of Azure Trigger. Now everything made sense to her: Kazuto becoming closed off and distant, all the trips to Tokyo, the blank look in his eyes, the fact he no longer smiled unless he was smirking, and the ever increasing amount of cynicism he gave off.

"WHY ARE YOU A BURST LINKER!?" the twins yelled, their voices strained with anger and sorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 11: Why he fights**

"It all makes sense… why you changed so much… It's because you became Navy Blade!" Chidori shouted.

"Yeah that's true. I was given Brain Burst five years ago… and I've never been the same since then." Kazuto stated in his normal tone, but his hands were clenched and his face was the picture of anguish. "But tell me… when did you get Brain Burst?" he asked.

"Like I need to tell you! Burst Linkers fight each other right! So take out those swords and fight me!" Chidori yelled, angry tears running down her cheeks as she picked up her weapons and charged. Kazuto's face went back to being blank, his eyes shadowed over as he simply dodged Chidori's attacks without retaliating.

"GODDAMMIT KAZUTO FIGHT!" Chidori yelled. Kazuto caught her arm and held it there.

"I'm not fighting you Chidori. You're my sister, and the _last _person I would ever fight in this world." Kazuto stated.

"How can you say that when you haven't acted like my brother for five years!?" Chidori yelled, pointing her gun in Kazuto's face.

"Do it. Whatever your problem is, whatever I've done, I deserve this. Pull that trigger Chidori. If you really do want to take me down, then you won't hesitate." Kazuto stated, putting his other hand on the gun to hold it steady.

"W-what!?" Chidori gasped.

"In Brain Burst, you can't afford to hesitate. Like you said, all Burst Linkers are enemies. So, are ou going to pull that trigger or not?" Kazuto asked. Chidori just stood there, her arm shaking as tears kept rolling down her cheeks. She didn't want to do this, not when it was her own brother. _No matter how much of a jerk he's been, that's true no matter how much I want to think differently. _She thought.

"How can you be so cold? How can you say things like that, even if this is just some game? Are you really that different?" Chidori asked, falling to her knees.

"I thought so. Chidori, don't challenge me again. You won't beat me. You never have, and you never will. Time's almost up, and this is one match that won't be decided." Kazuto stated. "And just so you know, Brain Burst isn't just "Some Game." It's a whole 'other life that only you and other Burst Linkers know about. Spend enough time in this world, and soon, the personality you use here will no doubt become the one you exhibit in real life. Remember that Chidori." He added as time ended.

Kazuto let himself stop dead when things returned to normal. His look was blank and his hands were tightly balled. He grabbed his jacket and rushed out of his room, going and putting on his shoes.

"Hey Big Bro!" Kakashi laughed, his light brown hair tussled, "You wanna…" he started, but Kazuto had rushed out the door with his hood raised, slamming it behind him. "Big Bro?" he asked, tilting his head, his blue eyes curious as Chidori walked in, and her face looked very sad as she gazed at the door. "Big Sis, why did Big Bro leave? Is he going somewhere again?"

"He's just going for a walk Kakashi, you know, like he does when something's bothering him. Can you clean up and get ready for bed please?" Chidori mumbled.

"But…" Kakashi started, but a look at his sister's anguished eyes made him stop. "Okay." He nodded, standing up and cleaning up his toys, heading off to go to his room and probably play a game. Chidori sat down on the couch, burying her face in her knees and letting her sorrow flow.

"Why… did it… have to… be Kazuto? Why did… I… have to learn this?" She sobbed.

(With Kazuto)

Kazuto was running as fast he could, his breath heavy and his lungs burning, but he couldn't care one bit right now. He needed to get as far away as he could for a while, and he didn't care where he wound up. He'd be able to find his way back easily. Kazuto paid no mind as clouds covered the sky and it started to rain heavily, soaking through his jacket and sending cold shivers through him. He passed dozens of street signs, and eventually, Kazuto collapsed onto his knees at an old park with a set of swings, a slide, and a lone bench. Kazuto just sat there, letting the rain soak him, his face as stoic as ever. Eventually, he gleaned a grimace that betrayed pure pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!" Kazuto screamed skywards at the top of his lungs, not stopping until his voice grew hoarse, all his anger, sorrow, and confusion following it. "EVERY TIME! EVERY FUCKING TIME! JUST WHEN THINGS FINALLY SEEM TO BE GOING WELL FOR ME SOMETHING _ALWAYS _HAS TO MESS IT UP! FIRST MOM, THEN CHROME BULLET, MY FRIENDS IN NEGA NEBULUS, SKY RAKER, AND NOW MY OWN SISTER! WHAT ELSE IS GOING TO BE TAKEN FROM ME!? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE ALL OF THIS!? WHAT DID I DO WRONG!?" He yelled, asking all the questions he'd wanted answers to for years. "Of course I wouldn't get an answer… I never do…" he muttered, slumping down, his hands on the cold wet ground, his fingernails scraping the pavement as he drew them back.

"Why… why does this always happen… as soon as my life gets in order everything comes crashing down on me? I thought Navy Blade's purpose was to help me escape the pain, not find more!" Kazuto yelled, his face angry but tears mixing with the rain, occasionally falling in between his hands. "I'm trying… I'm trying to make things right… I'm trying to make amends for the things I've done. I'm trying to be a better person… can't I get a chance to just keep any shred of happiness I find?" he choked, looking up, his eyes filled with a sad light as tears ran down his face, and he wouldn't stop them. Kazuto felt that this rain was reflecting his sadness, so much held in that it would explode outwards. He'd kept so much pain to himself over the years, and he'd hid it all to look strong for others, but this new development was too much for him.

_I may be a veteran of Brain Burst who's practically a King… but I'm not going to fight my own sister. I _can't _fight Chidori. Not in that world… Fuko… I really wish you were here to help me… just like back then… _Kazuto thought. _Back before I did the one thing I regret more than anything else._

"I'm sorry… Chidori, Fuko, I am so sorry." He sobbed, letting out a wail that held all that pent up sorrow. _I'm alone… nobody has to see me like this… but maybe that's a bad thing. I've shut myself out for so long… I've had no one to lean on, no one to laugh with. I've been alone… and I was too blind to see that I wasn't! I had friends! I had somebody who stuck with me no matter what! I didn't see any of it until it was gone and I'd made the wrong choices! _He thought. _But I made a promise after a I realized that… I said I'd do whatever I could to make things right and protect the friends I had and any new ones I made… or else I'd _never _be able to face her again… I'm alone again, fighting against something I don't know about for a reason that I don't know… Once again I'm pitted against somebody I care about… _he went on, and his memories flashed back to the fight with Chidori.

"_How can you say that when you haven't acted like _my _brother in five years!?" _

He let that linger. Chidori was right. He hadn't acted like the brother she knew. The Kazuto Chidori had grown up with was kind, if a bit sarcastic, but he was always smiling no matter what, a bright light in his eyes, and he always had a way of lifting others up in a bright, optimistic way. But now, Kazuto wasn't like that. He was the opposite of what he'd been. Now he was cold, distant, cynical, and he never smiled, his eyes dull and sad. But somewhere deep down, the light was still there. Kazuto felt like Fuko had realized that through Brain Burst and the times they would meet IRL, and that despite all he'd been through, he still had some shred of his old self left to cling to. Like Chidori, she'd been right. In his memories, Kazuto remembered always smiling around Fuko, something about her always lifting his spirits like Yukina, and her own smile, warm, kind and understanding, had matched his. _Maybe that's why I'm so confused about my own feelings sometimes… because I still feel something there for Fuko… _he thought, his eyes hard set and watching his own tears hitting the pavement as well as his hands.

"I promised I'd get stronger and protect others so that I could finally face her again… Like I told Kuroyuki, even if I never see her again, I have to try to make things right. I can't give up now… no matter what life throws at me, I have to stand up and be strong!" Kazuto stated as he stood up and locked his eyes on the cover of clouds. "I'm not just a Burst Linker… I'm a brother who's betrayed his own sister… a friend who can't be counted on… and somebody who berated someone who would have always stuck with him just because of a sense of guilt… all these emotional scars I bear, and even the wounds that haven't healed… these have made me who I am… they made Navy Blade. I have to accept them and be myself even if they remain…" he muttered, closing his eyes, "If I'm going to keep my promise… I need to do that… like when I finally became level nine. I always did tell her I kept promises I made… I tell everybody constantly." He mumbled, and a smile started spreading across his face as he wiped away the tears.

"I'm not going to give up. If I have to, I'll save Chidori… whatever's going on, I'll find out. It's my turn to be the one who leads the way… It's finally my fight for once, not some job, and not a territory fight with others. It's _my _fight, and I won't run away. The Kazuto you know is like that, right sis?" he chuckled as he turned around and started to walk back the way he'd came.

**A/N**

**I can't go on… to many feeeeeels! T_T**

**Here's some music to help…. I'll be sobbing…**

** watch?v=TQjqr2Ji-Mg**


	12. Chapter 12

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 12: The hidden war**

Kazuto flopped back onto his bed, letting out an exasperated sigh. He'd spent a good amount of time in the Unlimited Neutral Field searching for any sign of Lava Burner, but to no avail.

"All I found were a bunch of lackeys that were just grunts at each lace I looked. And not one of them talked." He sighed, sitting up. "This is going great." He muttered sarcastically, leaning on a hand. His call warning went off after a minute. _Haru? _He wondered as he answered, and an image of Haru showed up in front of him. "What's up?"

"Kazuto… there's a problem over here and I could use some help. There's this Burst Linker at my school named Seiji Noumi, or Dusk Taker. Have you heard of him?" Haru asked.

"A little. Chiyaki might know more. What's the problem?" Kazuto asked. _Even if I can't help, I should at least know so I can give him advice. _Kazuto thought.

"Well he… he took my wings! And now he's going to take my points from me every day as a ransom, and he's got Chiyu! I don't know what to do here!" Haru shouted. Kazuto's eyes widened and he gasped, his reaction surprising Haru.

"How could he take your wings? It's impossible to forcibly take abilities or Enhanced Armaments from others." Kazuto stated.

"No. He has an ability that lets him steal any ability he wants from an opponent… I told Taku… and he's trying to help." Haru stated.

"What about Kuroyuki? Isn't she there? This Seiji would run for the hills the minute he finds out she's back." Kazuto stated.

"Senpai's on a senior trip in Okinawa. I tried to tell her… but I just couldn't. It's why I'm calling you. You're also level nine, so I thought…" Haru mumbled.

"I get it Haru… I want to help you, honestly I do, but… I have a problem of my own over here in Takamatsu. And it's not like one of those ones where I'm hunting someone down. There's this Legion here called the Blood Knights out to get me, and I'm trying to find one of their members so I can find out why. What's worse is that my own sister is one of them." Kazuto stated, a sad light in his eyes.

"Kazuto… I… I don't know how to respond." Haru gasped.

"That's okay!" Kazuto added with a smile, "I'll find some way to deal with this, no matter what gets thrown at me, I'm not going to give up. Haru, you're wings aren't your only strength, you'll find some way to beat this Seiji Noumi, I know it. Just don't be afraid. Stuff like this, where you're in a seemingly hopeless situation, I've been there before. Just keep fighting like you have done before. I'll say it now to settle it, you _are _the fastest Burst Linker. I may have Overdrive, but's it only lasts ten seconds, but you Haru, you were able to create an avatar that can fly for much longer. An old friend of mine and Kuroyuki's came pretty close to that, but you actually did it. I feel like it was for a good reason. Everything that happens to us happens for a reason. All we have to do is find it. Who knows, you may find a way to become even better from this." He laughed. Haru was astonished. Was he really talking to the same person? Before, he was positive Kazuto would have kept this short, but now he was talking about his own problem and encouraging Haru to keep going. What really confused Haru however, was why Kazuto was smiling and laughing, almost like he didn't have a worry in the world.

"Kazuto, what's with this sudden change? A few days ago you acted completely different." Haru stated.

"I just… realized something yesterday. Something important. Once I'm done here, if your problem isn't solved, then I'll help Haru, count on it." Kazuto nodded, "And if not, I'm sure you and Taku will find a way. Where there's a will, there's a way. Right?"

"T-thanks Kazuto. I'll do my best." Haru nodded.

"Keep me updated okay? I'd like to know more about this guy." Kazuto added.

"Will do. Talk to ya' later." Haru nodded.

"See ya." Kazuto chuckled as he hung up. "Might was well get back to searching. Unlimited Burst!"

(Unlimited Neutral Field/ Stadium)

"My my, Azure Trigger, what brings you to Yacht Stadium?" Lava Burner asked as Chidori made her way in.

"I want to know what it is you know about Navy Blade. I doubt the little bit you put in the message is all." Chidori stated.

"Perceptive girl. But, you'd have to ask our Legion Master. But as you can probably tell he's not here. He's busy dealing with those rebels that staked out in city hall." Lava Burner stated.

"I also wanted to ask why the hell the Blood Knights treat all the non-members like unconquered peasants. It's not right." Chidori stated.

"_You _chose to join this Legion, and that also came with accepting our rules." Lava Burner stated.

"I didn't make it myself. You threatened my Guardian. Like I was given a choice by you, you damn snake." Chidori bit.

"Why must you be so snippy all the time? We are members of the same Legion, so it would do you well to lighten up a bit." Lava Burner chuckled, and as if to mock Chidori he shifted his body into the form of a large snake made of lava, slithering over to her and coiling around her. "Or else I'll just have to squeeze the life out of you over and over." He hissed.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Chidori growled, and Lava Burner slinked away.

"Relax, I'm only kidding. I can't act without orders, so that's why I can't tell you anything." Lava Burner stated.

"Well it was worth a shot." Chidori growled, turning to leave, jumping off and out of the stadium.

"My, how did Navy Blade end up with such a girl as his sister? Then again, he _is _the one who helped create her avatar in the first place." Lava Burner cackled.

(With Kazuto)

"Man this is useless. The docks are empty, and I can't find anything." Kazuto sighed as he neared city hall. "Might as well start back… here…" he stopped dead when he heard fighting below, and the fact this was the forest stage made things much harder to see. Below Kazuto, he could barely see what looked like an all-out war between two forces, one that must have been the Blood Knights, and what could have been another Legion. _They said they have an entire claim over the city, so who are these other guys? _Kazuto thought. He couldn't really tell which side was witch at first, but upon careful examination, he realized that the Blood Knights were the ones doing the attacking.

"Well, now I know who to cut up. Aceel Overdrive Omega!" Kazuto yelled, blazing downwards and into the crowd of Blood Knight forces, making his way to the other side as he cut down swathes of the enemies, beams of light of varying colors shooting up wherever he went.

"What the hell is that!?" a gold Linker of the other side yelled.

"No way, is that what the rumors talk about? A flash of blue leaving destruction in its wake." Another Linker who was red gasped.

"The Burst Reaper." The two gasped.

"What is he doing in Takamatsu? I thought he was a member of Nega Nebulus?" a grey Linker muttered as he lifted his rifle, just as the bolt of light stopped near them, fading to reveal Navy Blade.

"It is him!" the gold Linker gasped.

"Is he after us to?" the red Linker yelped.

"Relax I'm here to help." Kazuto stated as he stood up.

"You seem to have done more than help. Those guys didn't stand a chance. Thanks Navy Blade. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Gray Sniper." Gray Sniper stated, holding out a hand. His armor fit his name, being light and made for stealth, carrying military motifs, and his eyes glowed yellow.

"I see no introduction is needed." Kazuto nodded, shaking the other Linker's hand.

"Talk about a stroke of luck. I'm Gold Lion, nice to meet you." The gold Linker introduced, his armor fitting his name.

"And I'm Crimson Gadget! Man, if it weren't for you we'd have been screwed!" the red Linker laughed, and his armor was the simplest, looking similar to a mechanic.

"Was this some kind of turf battle? You guys were way outnumbered." Kazuto stated.

"In this city? Hell no." Gray Sniper scoffed. "The Blood Knights rule this place like some old fashioned kingdom. Their leader fancies himself some kind of emperor. Anyone who opposes him is struck down. We're part of the underground resistance, Semper Fi."

"Isn't that Latin for always faithful? And don't American marines use that as a catch phrase?" Kazuto asked.

"It's where we got it from. Y'see, before the Blood Knights showed up a few months ago, not a lot happened here, so things were relatively quiet..." Crimson Gadget started.

"I know. I live here." Kazuto stated.

"And you're also a member of Nega Nebulus? Dude you're a _long _way from Tokyo. How do you manage it?" Gold Lion asked.

"I often take trips and I have good connections. But still, who the hell is their Leader since you guys seem to know. I'm looking for the Legion Submaster Lava Burner as well." Kazuto stated.

"That snake? Please, if it wasn't for the fact his avatar is made of lava that bastard would be no problem. It's the Legion Master you want to worry about." Gray Sniper scoffed.

"Then who is he? I need to know." Kazuto stated.

"His name is…" Gray Sniper started.

"Well well! It seems the Burst Reaper decided to pay a visit to the battle ground! How interesting." A voice boomed from above.

"Shit it's him!" Gray Sniper shouted. Kazuto looked up to see the sight, and he saw what looked like a knight in red armor carrying a white cross shaped tower shield and a blood red blade in his right hand, two red eyes gleaming in his visor.

"Well, looks like you came to me instead of me having to find you. Might I ask who you are?" Kazuto asked.

"Dude don't be so cokcy! This dudes level nine!" Gold Lion gasped.

"So am I. You should also remember I fought and defeated Black Lotus at level six. Granted I got _extremely _lucky." Kazuto stated.

"That's not good! If he loses…" Crimson Gadget panicked.

"I know." Kazuto nodded as the red knight jumped down, crashing down in the field of his fallen subordinates' markers. _He's as huge as Green Grande, and why does a red Linker have a sword and shield? _Kazuto thought.

"Call me Amaranth Emperor, the rightful ruler of Takamatsu city." Amaranth Emperor stated proudly in that booming voice. _He sounds way older than he must be. _Kazuto thought.

"Rightful ruler? Since when?" Kazuto asked.

"It seems the rumors about your bravado and quick wit weren't lies." Amaranth Emperor muttered.

"What do you want?" Kazuto asked.

"To talk. And maybe see if you'd join my Legion. I could use a man of your skills." Amaranth Emperor stated, and Kazuto broke out laughing.

"Man you're an idiot. Yellow Radio offered the same deal. I told him the same thing I'll tell you: _Hell no. _There's no way I'd betray Black Lotus, so you can shove it." Kazuto scoffed.

"Well, it was worth a try. I see you are not worthy of my mercy. Nor are you worth fighting right now. We will meet again Navy Blade, count on it." Amaranth Emperor stated before leaping of.

"Cocky son of a bitch." Kazuto muttered.

"We got _sooo _lucky just now." Gold Lion sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kazuto asked.

"Anyone who sees that guy never survives long. He's taken control of pretty much the entire district along with some outside here. We're barely holding on to city hall as it is." Gray Sniper sighed.

"Could I meet your leader? I think I can help. Besides, now that I know who I'm fighting, I've got a personal vendetta to pick with him." Kazuto stated.

"What kind of personal? You know him IRL?" Crimson Gadget asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. I don't really know _who's _a Burst Linker in this town besides my own protégé." Kazuto stated, skipping over Chidori.

"Makes sense. Let's go inside then. Our boss would probably like to meet you anyway." Gray Sniper stated. "Lion, Gadget, do a last sweep and take care of stragglers."

"Got it!" the other two nodded, running off.

"I see they follow your orders." Kazuto mused.

"All three of us are friends IRL. I'm Gadget's Guardian, and it goes down to Lion. We all go to the same high school." Gray Sniper stated.

"There's four high schools and just as many middle schools. I'm guessing the students from all of them make up most of the population of Linkers here." Kazuto stated.

"Yep. Though I doubt anybody's above a first or second year in high school." Gray Sniper stated as he pushed open the door, and Kazuto whistled. The Linkers here had converted the hall into an all-in-one war room.

So who are we looking for?" Kazuto asked as they walked down the middle row.

"Right over there. YO! Emerald Commander!" Gray Sniper. An emerald colored linker turned to them, and Kazuto was briefly surprised to see a girl. Her avatar bore heavy military officer motifs, even the hat.

"Who's this fellow Sniper? A new recruit?" Emerald Commander asked, her voice dead serious despite having a high pitch and a little trill to it.

"Actually, this is that Navy Blade guy from Nega Nebulus. Turns out he lives in the city. Apparently Amaranth Emperor out to get him for some reason, and he wants to help." Gray Sniper stated.

"Nice to meet you." Kazuto nodded.

"Heh, he's smaller than I imagined. My mental image of him was a bit taller, and not nearly as skinny. You sure this guy is who he says he is?" Emerald Commander asked.

"I can prove that easily. Accel Overdrive Omega." Kazuto stated, his aura shooting out and causing wind to blow throughout the room before he stopped it.

"That's Overdrive? Yeesh, talk about causing collateral." Emerald Commander muttered.

"You don't seem surprised." Kazuto muttered.

"I can't afford to be surprised by anything. This is nothing like what you'd be dealing with in Tokyo with all those other Legions. This is an all-out war, and in case you didn't notice, we're losing." Emerald Commander stated.

"I got that. And like I said, I'll help. I'm level nine, and with my Overdrive well, just ask Gray Sniper. He saw what I can do." Kazuto stated.

"It's no joke. He took out like, thirty guys in ten seconds before stopping when me and the other two got pinned down outside." Gray Sniper nodded.

"What's got you motivated to fight these guys? I get you live here but this isn't exactly your fight. Sniper, you're dismissed. I want to talk to Navy Blade alone." Emerald Commander stated. Gray Sniper nodded and left. "Now, why are you really here?"

"It's about my sister, Azure Trigger. I didn't know she was a Burst Linker until recently, and she's a member of the Blood Knights." Kazuto stated.

"Not by choice." Emerald Commander stated.

"What?" Kazuto asked.

"Her Guardian was captured by bastard Lava Burner, and they threatened to forcibly remove Brain Burst from him unless she fought with them." Emerald Commander stated.

"WHAT!?" Kazuto snapped.

"Calm down. I want to ask you something, if she is your sister, then how come you didn't know she was a Burst Linker until recently?" Emerald Commander asked.

"I've kept myself shut off for years. But I'm fixing that, and my first goal is to make amends with her. DO you know her IRL by any chance?" Kazuto asked.

"Yeah. And if so, that means you're Kazuto. I thought you sounded familiar." Emerald Commander stated.

"Wait… No way!? Ryuko!?" Kazuto gasped, the image of the blonde haired tomboy popping into his head.

"Who else? Kazuto I need your help. I've been trying to get Chidori away from those bastards as well, but until we save Obsidian Blaster, her Guardian, that won't happen." Ryuko stated, slamming her hands down on the desk.

"Look, I'm not going to fight Chidori herself, but I'll do what I can. Any idea where I can find this guy?" Kazuto asked.

"Last I heard, they had him in the cycling stadium to the east." Ryuko stated.

"I've spent several hours in here already looking around. I'll need to leave before anything else goes down." Kazuto stated.

"We all do. We've been holding this post for a day. Thankfully city hall is a leave point. Besides, I think it'd be best if you went in with Sniper and his boys. Even if you're level nine, you'll need some backup." Ryuko stated.

"It'll take too long if it's the cycling stadium we're headed to." Kazuto stated.

"That's where Gadget comes in. He's not the best at combat, but his support skill is top notch. Wait till you see it. I think we should talk more at school tomorrow." Ryuko added.

"I'll be bringing Yukina with me since she's my protégé." Kazuto added.

"Took you that long huh? Sheesh. Well, the more the merrier, right?" Ryuko laughed.

"Trust me. She's good." Kazuto chuckled.

"I can't wait to see. Tommorrow at lunch break on the rooftop. I'll bring Sniper and the others along with me." Ryuko nodded, holding out a hand.

"Agreed." Kazuto nodded, shaking Ryuko's hand.

"Good. Guess we're finally gonna get somewhere with your help." Ryuko chuckled, leaning back and placing her hands on her hips in her normal fashion.

"Hahaha! Well, let's just let things develop first." Kazuto stated before going to the leave point on top of the tower. _Time to get things moving. I guess people I know here are Burst Linkers like me now. I'm really not alone here. _He thought as he left, opening his eyes and sitting up on his bed, a smile spreading.

"Bring it on Amaranth Emperor, I'll take whatever you throw at me!" he said in a challenging tone as he looked out over his window and at the setting sun with determination in his eyes.

**A/N**

**Well, looks like it's time to introduce a bunch of characters! Let's go!**


	13. Chapter 13

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 13: Operation: Obsidian**

(Takamatsu Highschool/Rooftop)

"So, Ryuko's a Burst Linker to huh? Awesome!" Yukina laughed as Kazuto filled her in on the situation.

"Yep. There's gonna be three others with her, and I already told her about you, so don't act to giddy." Kazuto chuckled, leaning back with his arms behind his head.

"MOVE IT YOU THREE!" he heard Ruko yelled.

"C'mon Ryuko! Why'd you have to drag us along!?" a boys voice, which sounded like Gray Sniper, snapped.

"Because you also know the guy! That goes for you two as well!" Ryuko yelled as she came into view shoving three other boys in front of her. She certainly fit the tomboy image with her shortened hair and piercing eyes, along with the fact she wore more boyish clothes.

"Well, guess there's still no hiding the fact how developed she is." Yukina muttered, her right eye twitching. Kazuto just looked to the side as the three boys fell to the ground in front of him, their uniforms varying from the three but otherwise the same. The middle one was the tallest, not much shorter than Kazuto, with black hair and grey eyes that had an analytical look to them, and a mouth that was set in a straight line. The other two looked identical, although their bangs parted on opposite sides, their hair a light shade of brown and their eyes a dark green. One was scruffier than the other, a smudge on his face, while his twin was more cleaned up.

"Wait…Shu… Minato… and Gai!?" Kazuto gasped, looking from the middle boy, Shu, to the twins, Minato being the well-kept one and Gai the scruffy one.

"Wait… YOU'RE NAVY MMMPPPHHH!?" the three shouted, clamping hands over their mouths since they were in public.

"Watch your voices idiots! We don't know who could be spying for Amaranth Emperor." Ryuko snapped

"Sorry!" the three boys yelped.

"Nice to see you three haven't changed." Kazuto laughed.

"Kaz… man I haven't heard you laugh in years!" Shu chuckled.

"I thought I told you not to call me Kaz." Kazuto sighed.

"No way… I had no idea that you would be Navy Blade!" Gai laughed, as giddy as ever.

"It does explain a lot actually." Minato stated.

"So, let me guess. Gray Sniper, Red Gadget, and Gold Lion." Kazuto muttered, pointing to Shu, Gai, and Minato in the order he spoke.

"Yep. You can thank Ryuko here for giving me Brain Burst to start." Shu chuckled, getting punched on the arm by Ryuko.

"You should learn to shut your trap." Ryuko stated.

"And you should learn to watch how hard you punch. How'd you even wind up getting _emerald _as a color with that attitude?" Shu mumbled, rubbing his arm.

"Well, I guess we don't need any introductions. By the way, I'm called Pearl Waver in Brain Burst. You'll see what I can do whenever we do this little plan." Yukina giggled with a wink, causing the other three boys to practically go heart eyed. _She still loves messing with them. _Kazuto thought as he laughed. _Hard to believe Shu can play a cold sniper_

"Alright, with that in order, I guess we should discuss this plan." Kazuto stated.

"Yep." Ryuko nodded, sitting down on the bench. "Obsidian's being held in the cycling arena like I said, but the problem is Amaranth keeps it heavily guarded at all times."

"I scouted it out. He keeps guards at the entrance and spread throughout the area, but he has at least fifteen guys guarding Obsidian. I don't know how, but he can get it so that Obsidian always spawns at the same spot after he leaves. I think Lava Burner has something to do with it." Shu stated.

"Hmm… guards huh. Easy enough. I can move fast enough using Overdrive to where they won't even see me coming. But once we get inside is when the real fight begins. It'll be five of us against at least fifty enemies." Kazuto stated.

"And that's where my abilities come in. I can lay down these trap circles that can deal a _ton _of damage, but I have to get the enemies in them." Yukina stated.

"That'll be where I come in I think. You see, the gadget part in my name is there for a reason. I'm not all that geared towards combat. I can generate vehicles for movement, or to make decoys to lure opponents into traps." Gai chuckled.

"Also, I'm geared towards movement, and I can change forms. Since I'm a metal color, I've got some good resistances, but I bet Amaranth Emperor has a thought for everything. I seriously want to know who he is." Minato sighed.

"What about you Ryuko?" Kazuto asked.

"My abilities are defensive like other green Linkers. I can make nearly impenetrable walls and fire artillery behind them, it's why I need support, which Shu offers with his rifle. If an enemy gets close, I have a pistol and a combat knife, but that's about it." Ryuko stated.

"Well, now you guys got me and Yukina. So this assault's gonna be a bit easier." Kazuto chuckled.

"That was kinda fast." Yukina mumbled.

"I prefer to be quick and to the point about these things. Stick to the finer details and don't make it complicated." Ryuko stated,

"You always were like that." Yukina shrugged.

"So, what time should we go in? Amaranth isn't going to launch his next assault until a day from now in real time. It's the way he works." Shu stated.

"We can't dive in from my place, not with Chidori there. She'll realize something is up." Kazuto sighed.

"And my mom won't allow four boys into my room." Yukina sighed.

"She won't even allow _me _in there and I've known you for years." Kazuto stated.

"Good point." Yukina muttered.

"Then we should head to my cousin's dive café. She's got a space in the back where we can link to the net and dive in completely undisturbed. We'll only take thirty minutes at best hopefully." Ryuko stated.

"That's about twelve hours in the field. We have plenty of time." Shu stated.

"Awesome! Six friends banding together to go save another! This is gonna be sweet!" Gai laughed.

"Calm down Gai you're making a scene." Minato sighed.

"So what time?" Kazuto asked.

"After school." Ryuko stated.

"Fine be me then." Kazuto nodded.

(After School/Café back room)

"You're cousin's really nice Ryuko!" Yukina chuckled.

"And a hottie!" Gai chuckled.

"Shut up!" Ryuko snapped, hitting the other boy over the head, then sitting down on one of the couches and grabbing cables out from under the table. "Also, these couches can only sit three people each, and since you three dorks are inseparable, I guess Kaz has to take the middle of this one." She chuckled, leaning on the side as Yukina sat on the other.

"Man he is a lucky bastard." Shu mumbled.

"Why is it he gets all the girls without even trying?" Gai sighed.

"It will always be a mystery." Minato nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kazuto asked as he sat down and plugged in his cord with a quizzical look.

"NOTHING!" the other three boys yelped.

"Okaaaay…. Everyone ready?" Kazuto asked, getting nods. "Alright, then the mission to rescue Obsidian Blaster is starting now!"

"UNLIMITED BURST!"

(Unlimited Neutral Field)

"The weathered stage huh? Perfect." Kazuto muttered as he looked around.

"This actually looks really cool." Yukina stated.

"It'll help. The sand will help cover us as we move in." Ryuko stated, crossing her arms, while holding down her hat.

"And just how will we do that? The cycling arena is all the way by the docks." Kazuto stated.

"That's where I come in! I just need to charge my special move gauge a bit!" Gai laughed, spinning around the wrench he had, going and getting to work on what he'd said.

"So what's gonna happen?" Kazuto asked.

"Gai's special ability, Tinker's Will, lets him construct nearly anything. The higher his special move gauge, the more complex the creation can be. He's gonna make us some kind of transport." Shu stated, holding his rifle across his shoulders.

"Makes getting around easy… unless he decides to build an Abrams Tank like last time." Minato sighed.

"HEY! That actually came in handy! And besides, we need to go fast right? Well, how about an ATC?" Gai asked, revealing his work, a crimson colored ATC that was decked out with all sorts of weapons.

"Nice." Kazuto whistled.

"Load up guys! We'll be there quickly!" Gai laughed as he jumped into the cockpit, and the end opened up, the others climbing in.

"Ryuko, there's something I want to ask you." Kazuto stated as the moved along, and he was surprised he could sit up straight, mostly.

"What's that?" Ryuko asked.

"It's about Obsidian Blaster. I just want to know more about him." Kazuto stated.

"Okay. He goes to our school, but he recently moved back from America. He's not the healthiest of guys and so misses a lot of school. Chidori sympathized with him and they became friends quickly. After a bit, he told her about Brain Burst and she became his protégé. He said that she told him all about you. I knew him. He's a good guy, really understanding. I don't think he was mad at you for being so col to Chidori, in fact, I think he understood why you're like that. He only saw you a few times, but he has an odd way of reading people. He told me one day that he saw a lot of pain hidden in your eyes, which was why they looked so blank." Ryuko stated.

"He's not wrong…. There's a lot of things I need to fix, and a lot of things I regret." Kazuto stated, Yukina looking at him in what must have been a worried way. It was really hard to tell everyone's expressions with the masks.

"Yeah… all us Burst Linker's have scars. I think Obsidian's was that he was too weak to do things on his own, and his avatar reflects that. You should've seen him in a fight, his attack power is crazy… but… his defense is also really low. Even a simple punch would do a ton of damage to him." Ryuko muttered.

"Just like real obsidian. Can be even sharper than a surgical razor but breaks all too easily. I can sort of understand that." Kazuto nodded.

"But what made him decide to give Chidori Brain Burst in the first place?" Yukina asked.

"I don't know. You might just have to ask him yourself if we get out of this." Ryuko stated.

"We'll get out of this." Kazuto nodded as they stopped.

"Alright, we're a short ways away. Ready guys?" Gai asked as everyone climbed out.

"Shu, get up there and spot us." Ryuko ordered, making a movement with her arm.

"Roger that." Shu nodded, running off and climbing up the nearest structure. "Okay… I can see two guards at the closest entrance."

"That'll be easy. I won't even need Overdrive." Kazuto chuckled as he fliced out his grapnel blades. "Let's get moving." He added, taking off.

"This isn't gonna be like whenever he plays an FPS will it? He's good shot, but he always runs out in the middle and gets hit really fast." Ryuko sighed.

"Kazuto's not like that in here, just watch him. He's called the Burst Reaper for a reason." Yukina stated as they stopped at the intersection. Kazuto jumped up to the rooftops, moving until he could get onto the wall above the guards, then dropping down behind them.

"Surprise suckers!" Kazuto snapped as he stood up and stabbed his grapnels into both enemies' heads, their bodies going limp before the two light beams shot up.

"Nice." Gai whistled.

"I feel like he got that from a stealth game." Minato muttered.

"Alright, no doubt the guys inside will have seen those beams! Shu get down here now!" Ryuko snapped.

"On my way!" Shu replied. The others moved up and next to Kazuto.

"That was a nice move you pulled." Ryuko nodded as Gai worked on opening the door.

"Playing a bunch of VR games with varying game mechanics helps make strategies for a fighting style." Kazuto stated.

"And… it's open!" Gai chuckled as he opened the door, just as Shu ran up.

"Okay, no doubt they'll be waiting for us. Let's go!" Ryuko nodded. Kazuto nodded and took the lead, spotting a bunch of enemies at the end of the path ready to open fire.

"I'll take the lead! Accel Overdrive Omega!" Kazuto yelled, the aura bursting out and lighting up the hallway as he burst forward and started slicing through the conveniently lined up enemies, stopping with a final spread out slash that seemed to make his aura spread out and cut through a few more enemies, and the combo was similar to a technique Kuroyukihime used.

"Damn he's fast!" Minato yelped.

"You two get to work! Yukina see what you can do! Shu cover me! Emerald Barricade!" Ryuko yelled, slamming her hand on the ground, and emerald green blockades rose out of the ground, followed by a few heavy artillery. Shu took up a post and aimed up at the enemies in the stands, taking shots that were dead on.

"Runic Blaster!" Yukina yelled, the magic circle appearing in front of her, multiple balls of energy charging at each tip of the triangle, a line between each before firing off the massive beam.

"They're a pretty good team." Minato observed as he used his lion forms claws to rip up another opponent.

"But we're pretty good to! Let's get it on!" Gai laughed in an almost manical way, standing on top of a tank.

"We're trying to save Obsidian you dumbass! Not get him buried underneath a bunch of rubble!" Ryuko yelled.

"You're the one who's firing artillery at these pricks!" Gai yelled as he jumped into the tank and started it up.

"Well, I see they argue as much as always!" Kazuto yelled as he stabbed two enemies, firing his grapnels to spear two more. Gai was plowing through the enemies in his way, lights shooting up on his path.

"Is it just me, or are there way more guys than when I scouted?" Shu asked.

"Good point. We've taken out way more than fifty by now." Ryuko mumbled.

"That's because I took the liberty of reinforcing this area! I had a feeling you would be coming here after yesterday!" a mocking voice laughed.

"Who's that?" Kazuto asked.

"That's Lava Burner." Minato pointed out as the aforementioned Linker walked out of the booth above, his body flowing in all sorts of ways.

"His bodies all lava huh? Interesting." Kazuto mused.

"Why do you think my name is what it is? I see you rebel's brought Navy Blade and his little partner with you. Let me guess, you're here for this guy!" Lava Burner cackled, two other Linker's pulling out a black linker who had a fragile frame, and his armor had a bright sheen to it.

"Obsidian!" the other four yelled.

"Guys…. Run…" Obsidian mumbled, his voice feeble.

"You bastard, let him go!" Kazuto snapped.

"Okay, I will. _If _you can beat me in a fight! I want to see if your reputation isn't lying!" Lava Burner snapped.

"This'll be easy." Kazuto chuckled.

"Oh, also, it will be a sudden death match. So you know what it means if you lose right?" Lava Burner cackled, producing the card.

"Don't do it Navy Blade! If you lose you'll lose Brain Burst forever!" Ryuko snapped.

"I know the risks. But I'm not one to back down from a challenge. Besides, members of Nega Nebulus _never _run from a fight!" Kazuto stated firmly, pointing one blade at Lava Burner. "And call us rebels all you want, but this is our city! And no matter what Legion I'm a part of, I'll fight to defend it! Throw everything you want at me Burner, but I won't back down!"

"Such strong words. Let's see if you'll be able to back those up with your actions!" Lava Burner yelled as he threw the card at Kazuto, who caught it an immediately hit the accept button, watching as it floated up. Everything became tense as the countdown started, and flames seemed to rise up when it hit zero.

"LET'S GO!" Kazuto and Lava Burner yelled as they charged, their respective attacks clashing and causing a massive shockwave. Kazuto had a snarl on his face, and the only look that could describe Lava Burner was a manic smile.

"The fight's on." Yukina muttered as she watched the high speed fight play out. It was obvious Lava Burner was a level below Kazuto, but his unique abilities kept him at a point he could fight almost on even ground.

"I must say, getting to fight someone of your caliber is an interesting experience! No… interesting isn't right… It's BLOOD BOILING! I've never had so much fun in my life!" Lava Burner cackled, and he fired multiple blasts of condensed magma.

"Like that matters! I'm just waiting for my special move gauge to finish charging!" Kazuto snapped. _Along with my Overdrive gauge. Once those are both full, this battle's gonns be over! _He thought, slicing through the magma.

"So am I! That's when the real fight will begin right? I can't wait!" Lava Burner cackled as he lunged forward, turning his arms into blades.

"You are one crazy son of a bitch you know that!?" Kazuto snapped.

"I'm just excited! I've never had a fight this fun since I fought Amaranth Emperor! You _really _get my blood boiling! It's the best thing a Linker like me can experience!" Lava Burner cackled as he dodged a slash from Kazuto, who flipped back to avoid the blow that came next.

"Their special move gauges are full. Now the real fight starts." Shu stated.

"This is gonna be AWESOME!" Gai laughed.

"Definitely." Minato nodded.

"Lava Dragoon!" Lava Burner yelled, his from changing to a massive dragon.

"Well that won't help! Accel Overdrive Omega!" Kazuto yelled. "Meteor Burst!" he yelled, dashing forward and launching up, his blades glowing as he slashed Lava Burner at lightning speeds, going down his back and hitting weakpoints.

"GAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Lava Burner roared.

"He's so fast! The guy can't even catch him!" Gai laughed.

"Lava Burner's form is too large. Dragons have a good amount of power, but they can be pretty slow." Minato stated. Kazuto delivered one final rolling slash down the dragon forms back, rolling to a stop as Overdrive ended. Lava Burner's form went back to normal, and he fell to his knees.

"How… how can you be that powerful!?" Lava Burner snapped.

"For one, you forgot who you were fighting. And two, I'm just better than you. I don't care if you are a Legion Submaster who can make others shake in fear, but like I said, you can throw whatever you want at me and I won't back down. Not until I get my sister out of your hands." Kazuto stated, taking out a Silver Shooter and taking aim.

"Hahaha… you have no idea what kind of challenge is waiting for you… no one can beat Amaranth Emperor…" Lava Burner cackled.

"We'll see how that goes." Kazuto stated, pulling the trigger and watching as what was left of Lava Burner's code rose up, followed by a disturbing final laugh.

"No way… he beat Burner…" one of the gurards stuttered.

"I'm out of here!" the other yelled, running off.

"I'm with you!"

"Shu get Obsidian!" Ryuko snapped.

"On it!" Shu nodded, running up the stands and getting to Obsidian Blaster. "I've got ya buddy. We can get you out of here."

"Thanks Shu… I owe ya' one." Obsidian Blaster nodded as they walked down. "So… you're Navy Blade. It's nice to meet you." He stated when he and Shu reached Kazuto.

"Likewise. It's nice to meet my sister's guardian." Kazuto nodded.

"So that means you're Kazuto right? Chidori talks about you a lot you know." Obsidian Blaster chuckled.

"Ryuko told me. Well, I know it's normally against rules, but since you know my name can I ask yours?" Kazuto asked as he started walking alongside Shu.

"Yes. I'm Hibiki Saika. Nice to meet you Kazuto Yuuki." Hibiki nodded slowly, the light reflecting off his visor.

"As I said before, likewise." Kazuto chuckled.

"Well now, you managed to defeat Lava Burner. A truly impressive feat Navy Blade." Amaranth Emperor's voice boomed from above.

"So you were watching? I had a feeling you would be." Kazuto stated.

"Hmph, intuitive I see. Well, even if you beat him, you will still have no chance of beating me." Amaranth Emperor stated.

"Again with this "looking down others" bullshit? You do get we're both level nine right!? And besides, I'd like to see proof that I can't beat you!" Kazuto snapped.

"Oh really? Alright then. Emperor's Submission!" Amaranth Emperor said in a commanding tone, and a wave of what seemed like his pure will burst out, causing all the others to fall to their knees. "Now do you see? None can stand before me!"

"That's where you're wrong…" Kazuto growled, planting his blades into the ground and forcing himself to stand up, slowly but without a lot of effort, eventually getting straight and pulling out his blades. "Like I told Lava Burner, throw whatever you want at me, but I won't stop until I've finished you! I'm never going to give up, no matter my opponent!" he yelled.

"How is it you can stand against me!?" Amaranth Emperor roared, seemingly losing his cool.

"Because you don't scare me! I've fought two Chrome Disaster's, and you're nowhere near as frightening! Now, where is Azure Trigger!?" Kazuto yelled.

"Hmph… that's all you're worried about? You may be able to stand against me, but you are still a fool!" Amaranth Emperor stated.

"We'll see about that!" Kazuto yelled, glaring at Amaranth Emperor. _Here is my enemy… the one I'm fighting against now. My goals right there in front of me… and all I have to do is reach out and finish it! _Kazuto thought.

"We'll decide this in two days in real time. It would do you well to prepare. Meet me in Yacht Stadium." Amaranth Emperor stated.

"So you're accepting my challenge?" Kazuto asked.

"It is not an emperor's place to back down from a challenge issued him, even if it is given by a fool." Amaranth Emperor stated.

"Fine then. Two days. Yacht Stadium. I'll be there, and you'll be going down!" Kazuto snapped.

"We shall see. Farewell!" Amaranth Emperor declared, and then he vanished.

"You know what you're getting into right? You're both level nine." Hibiki stated.

"I know Hibiki… but I have to… I need to take him out and let Chidori know you're all right. Or else what kind of big brother would I be?" Kazuto asked.

"Haha… you have a point there. Well then, I'll be rooting for you." Hibiki nodded.

"Me too! You've got our support Kaz!" Shu nodded.

"Beat that sucker's ass!" Gai laughed.

"I've got your back." Minato added.

"You've definitely been through worse. You've got my support to buddy." Ryuko chuckled, giving a thumbs up.

"And you _know _I'll always support you Kazuto!" Yukina giggled.

"Thanks guys… that's reassuring." Kazuto chuckled. "We're coming Chidori, ever last one of us!" he added, a smile back on his face as he reached up to the setting sun and clenched his hand.

**A/N**

**Real quick, I wanted to give examples of Kazuto's voice in Japanese and English:**

**Japanese:**

watch?v=KBqKYSe9b64 (Kirito's voice)

**English: **

watch?v=GadcIl20hR8 (Shu's voice)


	14. Chapter 14

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 14: Preparing **

Kazuto sat up after taking off his Nervegear, placing his arms across his knees.

"I've got one more day before the battle with Amaranth Emperor." He mumbled as he flopped back down. "Haru hasn't called back at all… I wonder what's been going on since he called me last…" he sighed.

"Big Bro? Can I come in?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure… hold on a sec." Kazuto nodded as he unlocked the door. Kakashi opened it slowly, and he seemed sad as he went and sat down next to Kazuto. "What's the matter?"

"It's just… you and Big Sis hasn't been talking to each other… I don't know what's going on… and I'm really confused. You two haven't been like this since… since…" Kakashi started, and tears came to his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry Kakashi. Trust me, I'm doing everything I can to fix this. It's not gonna be like last time. I promise." Kazuto stated, kneeling down in front of the smaller boy and smiling as brightly as he could. "Chidori and I are gonna get along again. I just need to fix something. In fact there's a lot of things I need to fix. But don't worry, your Big Bro's going to do his best to make sure both of you guys are happy. Once all this is over, I promise, all three of us will play a game, and it'll just be the three of us doing whatever we want in it. You'll get first choice." He added, tapping Kakashi's head before scuffing up his hair.

"Really?" Kakashi asked, trying to wipe away his tears.

"Do I ever lie? You know I always keep my promises." Kazuto chuckled. Kakashi nodded.

"Okay… I'll be strong… like you are." Kakashi chuckled.

"Well, you've got some practice to do then." Kazuto laughed, patting his brother on the head one more time. Kakashi smile, that bright, innocent smile that Kazuto hoped he would never lose.

"Okay! I'll do my best!" Kakashi nodded, clenching his fist before running out. Kazuto looked back with a smile of his own plastered on his face as he sat back on his bed. _Thanks little guy… you helped cheer me up a bit. Never lose that smile Kakashi. _He thought as he stood up and left, grabbing his Neurolinker. Kazuto picked up his recently acquired motor bike helmet, which was streamlined in design and black through and through. He stepped out to the garage, pulling out the motorcycle he'd gotten as a birthday gift, a simple older model street bike (as in it didn't have an AI to help control it) that was midnight blue. Kazuto looked up in slight surprise as his dad's black car pulled in, and the man stepped out. Mr. Yuuki was a fairly tall man in his late thirties, and he looked like an older version of Kazuto. His hair was swept back with several grey streaks, and he had a good case of stubble, not really fitting the look of a businessman.

"Ah Kazuto. Going for a ride?" asked, his voice gruff and traced with his experiences, contrasting Kazuto's deep but life filled voice despite the cynicism the teen held.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go around the town a bit. Get some fresh air." Kazuto nodded as he placed his helmet on his head, flipping up his visor.

"Hmm… you know, I noticed you've been acting differently these past few days. More like your old self." Mr. Yuuki chuckled.

"Seems everyone's noticed but me." Kazuto stated, getting on the bike.

"Kazuto, it's a good change. I haven't seen you smile in a long time. I heard you got back into contact with your friends here and one from Tokyo, as well as some new ones. Honestly, it's hard for me to believe how you used to be dependent on others. Now look at you, a strong young man with friends that'll last, and somebody who can lead by example. Kazuto, as your father I can say nothing makes me happier. Remember my old saying?" Mr. Yuuki stated.

"When life knocks you down or gives you a challenge, stand up and face it, reaching for tomorrow, because nothing can stand in the way of the human heart." Both stated.

"Yeah… I remember…" Kazuto muttered. "Dad… There's something's I've gotta do… I can't really explain it all. But, I'm trying to make amends for things I've done. I'm gonna do whatever I can to see that through."

"I know you will. After all, you are my son. Be sure you're home by at least seven." Mr. Yuuki chuckled as he stepped inside. Kazuto nodded and pulled down his visor, kicking on his bike and pulling out. The only noise he heard for a bit was just the engine as he drove down the road, moving into the downtown area and heading for the docks. He passed sights he'd grown up seeing for all his life, the groups of kids hanging out at the various shops, the couples under umbrellas at the park, and the other people who were going about their daily routines. _Takamatsu may not be Tokyo, where all the main events of Brain Burst are, or even where most of my activities in it are, but this place is still my home. Always has been and always will, real world or unlimited field. I'll fight to make sure it stays safe from guys like Amaranth Emperor. And not just for me, for Chidori, Yukina, Kakashi, Ryuko, Shu and the twins, Hibiki, and all the other Burst Linker's here. I'll fight to my last point if I have to. _He thought, eventually stopping at the docks, taking off his helmet and letting the sea breeze blow through his hair as he looked out over the sunset.

"And I'll do it so I can finally look Fuko in the eyes again… I'm not going to leave behind anyone I care about ever again, and I definitely won't let myself get angry with them." Kazuto stated as he kicked down the stand for his bike and stepped over to the edge of the dock, looking out at the now amber colored ocean, the sun making a nigh on amazing twilight. "Haru, Taku, whatever you two are fighting, know that you have my support. I know you guys can't hear my voice right now, but you two better put up a damn good fight so you can tell me about it. Because when I see you guys again, I'm telling you all about what happened here, and the friends I found again, even the new one I made. And Fuko, I'm doing my best to become a better person. I'm actually doing it, making things right. Hopefully, one day, I can make things right with you too, and then, who knows, maybe things could get back to the way they used to with me, you, and Kuroyuki." He chuckled. "And to everyone else, I'm not going to give up tomorrow. With you guys backing me, there's no way I'll lose. I'll throw everything I've got at the bastard and make him pay for what he's done. I'll fight until I can't move if I have to. Because for once, in the history of the Accelerated World, two level nine players are going to battle it out to the last one standing. No interruptions, and no surprises. And if I lose, my memories of Brain Burst go with that, but I won't! I'm not going to forget everything I've been through, the friends I've made, and the person I've become because of Brain Burst! That's a promise!" he stated, his voice rising in volume, and Kazuto could see all his friends with him at the dock in his mind, each one with looks of support and smiles all around. Kazuto cracked a smile of his own reaching a hand up to the sky again, leaving his hand open.

"You better watch out Amaranth Emperor. I'm not going in alone. The time for me to fight alone is done. I've finally realized it, this whole time, I've had all these friends who will fight with me and stand by my side no matter what! I'm not blind any more. I'm not going to stand down! In a contest of your will against mine, I'll always win!" Kazuto yelled.

"My my, that was a rousing speech from such a fool." The voice of Amaranth Emperor cackled from behind him.

"You never intended to wait until tomorrow or meet me at Yacht Stadium, did you Amaranth Emperor, or should I say Akihiko Himura!? You always were a nasty liar." Kazuto snapped, turning around and facing the other boy. Akihiko was much taller than Kazuto and by far more muscular, wearing a loose uniform. His hair was spiked back and dyed stark white, his eyes a gleaming amber. He had the look of a bully alright, and the condescending look and attitude matched.

"When did you find out?" Akihiko laughed.

"Not long ago. There's only one person in all Takamatsu I know who loves being above others so much he'd act like an emperor! And that's you Himura! Now, how did you find out who I was and that'd I'd be here?" Kazuto snapped.

"Same way you did, and I took a gamble! But what's with that look in your eyes? After so many years of a working bully-nerd relationship you're seriously going to act all big and tough now!? Face it Yuuki, you can't beat me here, and you can't beat me in the accelerated world! And what was with all that talk about friendship and crap? All that's pointless! The only thing that matters to us Burst Linkers is power! And you have it! So just leave all those other wimps behind!" Akihiko yelled.

"If you heard me right, I said I wasn't going to do that! I'm never going to leave my friends behind again! And I'm not going to let you push me around anymore! I'm not scared of you Himura! I never was! You're just too blind to see it!" Kazuto snapped.

"BLIND!? You're the one who's blind! I already control this city in Brain Burst! What could a wimp like you with an equally fragile looking avatar possibly do to someone like me! I'm bigger than you, I'm stronger than you! I've always been better than you!" Akihiko roared.

"And that's where you're wrong! Not once have you ever had a real friend! And in case you hadn't noticed, I have lots of friends that I can count on while you don't! Not only that, I'm a much better person than you! Not once have I _ever _looked down on someone for being weaker than me! What I did in Brain Burst, expelling people like you, was to keep others safe!" Kazuto yelled.

"Talk about a load of bullshit! You're not that good a person! Nobody is! This world could never be like that!" Akihiko yelled, balling his fists.

"Like I said, you're dead wrong. You're failing to see just what our world really is Himura. And I am that good a person, you just can't see it! A person like you, who's only known bad all their life, will never be able to understand the strength in the human heart! Because no matter what you throw at me, I won't back down!" Kazuto yelled.

"Man I'm getting tired of your talk! I'm gonna shut you up forever!" Akihiko yelled.

"Let's go, besides, you're the one who came here early so might as well!" Kazuto yelled.

"BRING IT ONE YUUKI!" Akihiko yelled.

"**UNLIMITED BURST!"**


	15. Chapter 15

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 15: Finality**

"Well, I'd say this stage is a fitting setting, wouldn't you say Yuuki?" Akihiko chuckled as he slammed his tower shield into the ground, his sword held in it.

"The twilight stage… I find it to be an odd coincidence, but yes, it is a fitting setting!" Kazuto snapped, drawing his blades.

"Heh heh… now it's time to prove who the better fighter is, once and for all!" Akihiko yelled, drawing his own sword and standing at the ready. _He may have a red color, but something's telling me this fight is going to be far from easy. His fighting style centers on that sword and tower shield. My only form of defense is my energy shields, but those won't help much, other than that, all I've got is offense. _Kazuto thought.

"Let's go!" Kazuto yelled as he dashed forward. Akihiko snarled with a chuckled and raised his shield, blocking the blow and retaliating with his own slash. Kazuto jumped off the shield and rolled in midair, firing a grapnel and getting it on Akihiko's sword.

"Wrong move!" Akihiko chuckled as he jerked his sword back, pulling Kazuto forward at an alarming speed, ready to slam his shield into him. Kazuto snarled and fired his other grapnel into the ground, slowing himself down before releasing his first grapnel and retracting it.

"Hhhhaaaaaaa!" Kazuto yelled as he charged again, letting loose a massive combo of strikes, though Akihiko's tower shield and movements allowed him to block, dodge, or parry most of the blows.

"Your style of fighting centers way too much on attacking! That's too easy!" Akihiko cackled as he shoved Kazuto back, slashing him across the chest.

"GYAAAAGH!" Kazuto yelped as he crashed to the ground.

"Like I said, you're not worth my time!" Akihiko laughed as he lifted his sword above his head, and it began to glow blood red. _An incarnate attack!? _Kazuto thought as he struggled to get up. _Man he hits like a truck… _he added with a growl. "Eat this! Blood Arthur!" Akihiko yelled, bringing down his sword, letting loose a massive energy wave that rushed towards Kazuto.

"Accel Overdrive Omega!" Kazuto yelled, and he managed to get out of the way of the attack after he sped up. "Where the hell did you learn how to use the Incarnate System!?"

"Last time I checked it was common knowledge among level nine players. But now I know you can dodge Blood Arthur with that Overdrive of yours. The only problem is, now it has to charge up! I won't give you that time!" Akihiko roared as he surged forward.

"Dammit! You may be huge but you're fast! I'll give you that! But there's one thing you forgot! I'm smaller and faster!" Kazuto yelled as he slid under Akihiko, slashing the larger player's legs as he skidded across the ground before jumping back up.

"GAGH!? Damn you ya' little flea!" Akihiko yelled as he stumbled, but he rose back up.

"Well, since you used the incarnate system I guess I'm free to use it myself!" Kazuto snapped, putting his swords together, and they started to glow. "NAVY FALCHION!" he yelled, and the blue sword came together in his right hand. Kazuto whipped out a Silver Shooter for added measure.

"The hell? What is it with you and always using two weapons?" Akihiko growled.

"Navy Blade's abilities are completely centered on dual wielding. Whether it's my swords or guns, so long as I have two weapons in hand I'm at full proficiency. It's where Chidori picked up her own fighting style, one I'm sure you planned to exploit!" Kazuto snapped.

"HAHAHA! Man you're too observant for your own good! Lava Burner had his own plans for the girl, but that's obviously forgettable. Honestly, I knew from the get go Navy Blade had a connection to her, Lava Burner clearly stated it. I just needed to find a way to exploit it." Akihiko stated.

"Well, I guess we can forget about that as well! Burning Magnum!" Kazuto yelled, aiming with his pistol and firing multiple shots, each one on fire. Akihiko blocked each one, but his shield was damaged.

"The hell!? Was that an Incarnate skill?" Akhiko demanded.

"Obviously!" Kazuto snapped as he lunged forward and swung with his falchion.

"Ha! You're nowhere near as fast without two swords! You're style is dented!" Akihiko scoffed, bringing down his sword, but when it hit the ground Kazuto was gone.

"And that's where you're wrong!" Kazuto snapped from behind, appearing like he'd teleported, his gun aimed at the back of Akihiko's head, who turned around to face the barrel just as Kazuto fired. Akihiko tried to dodge, but the shot scraped the side of his head and he went sprawling as he screamed in pain. Kazuto skidded to a stop and rushed forward again. Akihiko brought up his blade and stopped the slash, their weapons scraping against each other.

"Why is it you're so determined to fight!? So you got in a lucky hit! Big deal! Like that'll happen again!" Akihiko snapped.

"You really can't tell when you're outclassed can you!? You don't get the concept of being weaker than someone… You're so used to being high and mighty the word "weak" doesn't register when it's directed towards you does it!?" Kazuto yelled, holstering his pistol and drawing out his second sword again, stopping his incarnate system.

"I'M NOT WEAK! I'M THE STRONGEST BURST LINKER IN TAKAMATSU! I RULE OVER THIS ENTIRE CITY AND ALL THOSE STUPID WEAKLINGS WHO DON'T KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP!" Akihiko yelled.

"You really are insane! That obsession with power could only have come from spending years inside the Unlimited Neutral Field and taking it out on enemies! First you bully others at school now you're a tyrant!? You don't deserve to be a Burst Linker!" Kazuto yelled as he jumped back.

"I'll make you eat those words with this last move!" Akihiko yelled as he stood up and raised his blade.

"We'll see!" Kazuto replied.

"Emperor's Judgment: MOON FANG!" Akihiko yelled as he brought down his blade with a massive wave of energy following it.

"It ends now. ACCEL OVERDRIVE OMEGA!" Kazuto yelled.

"That's not gonna help you! The Moon Fang moves faster than anything else!" Akihiko yelled.

"I won't give up. I don't care what gets thrown my way! I'll fight to the end!" Kazuto yelled as he blasted forward, his blades glowing. "For everyone you've ever hurt, for my friends who fought against you, for Hibiki who you held prisoner, and Chidori who you forced to fight for you… and for everyone else who's hopes and dreams ride on this, I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN HERE AND NOW HIMURA!" Kazuto yelled as he swung his blades up, colliding with the Moon Fang. "METEOR BLITZ!" he yelled, and the energy started splitting apart, blazing out to the sides and wrecking anything in its path,

"WHAT!?" Akihiko gasped.

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kazuto screamed as he started pushing forward, using incarnation to keep his Overdrive gauge full, and it was going crazy. With one final push, Kazuto forced his way through what was left of the Moon Fang and blasted through. Akihiko's face gleaned an expression of fear, and the lightning fast combo that followed only accentuated his surprise. Kazuto let out at least twenty swings before skidding to a stop on the other side, spinning with his blades held out to the side. When Kazuto came to a stop, multiple blue lines shot out from Akihiko's avatar, and he collapsed, an arm and a leg falling off along with severe damage to his armor.

"No way… I'm… Amaranth Emperor… there's no way a lone swordsman could beat me…" Akihiko stuttered as he tried to crawl away. Kazuto walked up to him and planted a foot on Akihiko's back, aiming one Silver Shooter at his head. "Please… don't do this!"

"Why should I not? All you've done in Brain Burst… how can I forgive that? Oppressing others by using your strength to undermine them, capturing a weaker opponent to force someone to fight for you. Why shouldn't I take Brain Burst away from you? I had a feeling at the beginning of this fight, that maybe I could make you see what you did wrong… but now…. Now I'm not sure on that." Kazuto stated with a cold as ice tone.

"PLEASE! I promise! I'll disband the Blood Knights! I'll release my controls over the territories! I'll even let your sister off the hook! Just don't take this from me!" Akihiko begged.

"You really aren't worth it. Begging like a coward once you realize you've been beaten. You are pathetic. But fine. If I so much as _hear _anything about you trying some stunt, I will hunt you down and uninstall Brain Burst from you in the blink of an eye. Got that!?" Kazuto snapped.

"Yes I understand! Please… just go." Akihiko sobbed. Kazuto sighed and holstered his pistol, turning around and walking off. "YOU ARE A FOOL! LIKE I'D REALLY DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT! DIE KAZUTO!" Akihiko screamed, his face a maniacal grin as he shot up in a final attempt to beat Kazuto.

"You always were a bad liar." Kazuto muttered as he drew a Silver Shooter in the blink of an eye, aiming it straight at Akihiko's face, and things seemed to slow down for a moment. "Jackpot." Kazuto muttered as he pulled the trigger, and the shot resounded as Akihiko let out one final roar of anger, the remains of his code flying past Kazuto. "It's done… it's over." He sighed as he fell to his knees. "Hahaha… hahahahahaha!" he laughed. "I DID IT! I beat Akihiko!" he shouted, finding the cathartic feeling uncontrollable. "But also… I just expelled two more people from Brain Burst… and when I said Midnight Orion was going to be the last person I did that to. But I don't think that matters." He chuckled as he stood up. "Well, guess I got some news for everyone tomorrow." He sighed as he jumped off to find a leave point.

(Real World)

Kazuto stumbled slightly as he came back to reality, and he sighed.

"And I'm back." He mumbled.

"What the hell… why am I at the docks!?" Akihiko yelled in confusion.

"I found you here passed out. Something must have happened." Kazuto shrugged as he went over to his bike and put his helmet back on.

"Yuuki!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Akihiko snapped, stalking up to the boy and glaring down at him.

"No reason. I was just taking a ride." Kazuto stated with a hidden grin.

"Well, since you're here might as well get tomorrow out of the way huh?" Akihiko snickered, cracking his knuckles.

"How many times do I have to tell you I stopped caring about what you said a long time ago Himura? I don't care what you call me or what you throw my way. I won't budge because I'll keep going until the end." Kazuto stated as he kicked on his motorcycle.

"Why is that familiar? Ggh… I can't remember." Akhiko growled.

"Maybe I said it sometime before. Who knows? But I'd take it to heart. I really don't care. Maybe you should try getting to know people first. Then again, you're a bit too stubborn for that." Kazuto chuckled as he tore off, his last sentence getting caught in the wind.

"What was that last part? Getting to know people? Pfft… screw that." Akihiko scoffed as he walked off.

(Kazuto's house)

Kazuto pulled up his driveway, taking off his helmet with a sigh as he walked in.

"I'm home!" Kazuto called out, not getting a reply. "Hello?" he asked again as he took off his shoes.

"Dad and Kakashi went out to go get some stuff. They won't be back for a bit." Chidori stated, and she was sitting in front of the TV watching a show.

"Oh." Kazuto nodded. _We're alone… so I can tell her. _He thought. "Chidori, there's something I need to tell you. Two things actually." He stated.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk." Chidori mumbled.

"It's about Obsidian Blaster, if that'll catch your interest." Kazuto stated as he walked in front of the TV.

"How would you know about him?" Chidori growled.

"Ryuko told me. I helped her get him out of the stadium where that little snake Lava Burner was keeping him." Kazuto stated, and Chidori's face also moved to surprise. "Obsidian's not a bad guy. Honestly I think I'd like to meet him. We told each other our names."

"He's free… I can finally ditch Emperor…" Chidori gasped.

"That's not necessary, you see…" Kazuto started, and he recounted what had happened recently, along with explaining anything else he felt needed to be explained. "And that's the general gist of the past couple of days." Kazuto finished. Chidori's surprised face moved to tearfully happy, and Kazuto got surprised.

"Thank god…" Chidori muttered, then she jumped up and pretty much tackled Kazuto with a flying hug. "I'm so glad to have you back to your old self!" she yelled as Kazuto yelped.

"Chidori calm down!" Kazuto yelped.

"Just let me enjoy this moment Kazuto! I've got my brother back, and my best friend… I don't need to be scared about Emperor anymore either… You have no idea how happy I am!" Chidori sobbed.

"No… I guess I don't… man I really am a bad brother." Kazuto laughed, and he looked won at Chidori with a warm smile, putting a hand on her head. "Hey, if it's not a problem with you, think you could take me to meet Hibiki sometime soon? Like I said, I'd like to meet him IRL so I can thank him."

"Well who else is going to get me to the hospital after school tomorrow? You're driving after all." Chidori chuckled as she sat up.

"I've only got the motorbike." Kazuto stated.

"That'll be enough!" Chidori stated with a thumbs up and a wink. "But you owe me a duel in Brain Burst for all of that stuff you kept secret!"

"You won't win." Kazuto chuckled.

"Doesn't mean I can't try!" Chidori huffed.

"Nice to have you back to your old self to." Kazuto chuckled.

(The next day/Roof)

"Amaranth Emperor was Akihiko Himura!?" the other five gasped after Kazuto filled them in on what had happened the other day.

"Honestly who else could it have been?" Kazuto asked.

"He does have a point… I don't see how we didn't figure it out sooner." Minato sighed.

"He was keeping up a pretty good façade. I wonder why he went after Kazuto even when they would've fought today." Shu mumbled.

"I think it's because he realized the jig was up and Kazuto was gonna whoop his ass either way, so he tried to get the drop on him." Ryuko stated bluntly.

"Honestly the fight was kinda tough. His defense was almost as solid as Green Grande's, and he hit like a friggin truck. Thank god I was faster than him or I probably would have lost." Kazuto stated.

"I'm surprised you could even _describe _the fight." Yukina said in a surprised tone.

"That sounds way to cool to be true! Are you sure that was how it went?" Gai asked.

"In exact detail, down to the last blow." Kazuto stated, nodding.

"Sweet…. Awesomeness! I swear that tops the Gurren Lagann finale in terms of sheer awesome!" Gai laughed.

"Oh god now he's going to try to build the damn thing next chance he gets." Minato grumbled.

"Ohhhhh! Next duel I get into I should build the Gurren and use that! GENIUS!" Gai laughed uncontrollably.

"Man you've got a wild imagination." Shu chuckled. Ryuko rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Those three are never gonna change." Ryuko snickered.

"Yep. Hmm? Oh dammit! Guys I gotta take Chidori to go see Hibiki! See ya' in a bit!" Kazuto yelped, running off.

"See ya Kaz!" Ryuko and the other four called out, Yukina giving a wave.

(Takamatsu Hospital)

"So this is where Hibiki's staying?" Kazuto asked as he pulled up to the hospital, finding a place to park.

"Just until he gets better anyway. C'mon let's go!" Chidori stated, taking off after taking off her helmet.

"Maybe I should be the one telling _you _to slow down!" Kazuto laughd as he hurried to catch up. Chidori told the receptionist at the counter who they were, and the lady sent them off up a flight of stairs.

"His rooms this way." Chidori pointed out when they got up the stairs.

"Just lead the way. I'll follow." Kazuto nodded. Chidori responded with her own nod and led the way down the hall to the second to last room, knocking on the door.

"It's unlocked." Hibiki's quiet voice came from the other side. The door slid open and Chidori waked in. "Oh Chidori! Nice to see you again!" Hibiki chuckled.

"Yeah… sorry I haven't visited in a while." Chidori chuckled. Kazuto walked in, and when he saw Hibiki, he was a little surprised. Hibiki had a very thin look, which made him look a little feminine. His hair was dark black, a slightly lighter shade than Ayami's, and it reached down to his shoudlers, and his eyes were a deep green and full of knowledge. "I see this is Kazuto. Nice to finally meet you in person." Hibiki nodded, almost in a slight bow.

"Likewise to you Hibiki." Kazuto nodded.

"AGH! Let me formally introduce you two guys before acting familiar! Hibiki, this is my twin brother Kazuto, and Kazuto, this is Hibiki Saika, a good friend and my Guardian in Brain Burst! And you don't mind the extra company do you?" Chidori giggled.

"Well, I guess it's out of the way." Kazuto chuckled.

"Yeah it is. And I don't mind. I actually like the extra company." Hibiki chuckled.

"Hmm… I think I should let you two talk for a bit. Want me to go get anything Hibiki?" Chidori asked, and Kazuto recognized the look in her eyes. It was one he was familiar with.

"No I'm fine. You don't have to go if you want." Hibiki stated.

"Well, I just feel like what my bro's gotta thank you for should stay between you guys. I'll be back in a bit." Chidori waved as she walked out.

"Okay." Hibiki nodded. "So, what did you want to say? You can take a seat." Hibiki stated.

"Oh. Right. Well…. I wanted to thank you Hibiki. For helping Chidori when I couldn't. I didn't really realize what was going on. She's a good actor, that's for sure." Kazuto chuckled as he sat down.

"There's no need. Chidori helped me out, so I returned the favor as best I could. She talked about how you used to be a lot. I don't think I've ever seen a sister so happy to have a brother like you. Most would say you're a bit too nice. I've never had siblings, so I couldn't relate, but… I did understand when she said your sudden change confused her. A lot of things that happened to me confused me to at times." Hibiki stated.

"Well, I see Ryuko didn't lie when she said you were an understanding guy." Kazuto chuckled. "Also… I was wondering why you chose to become her Guardian… I now it might be personal, but I was curious."

"That's a little hard. I guess… I assumed your change had to do with Brain Burst in some way, so the thought just came to me and I went through with it. Since I'm physically weak, I figured it was the best I could do." Hibiki stated, "But, I'm glad to have a friend like Chidori. You're lucky to have her as a sister."

"I've still got a lot of stuff to make up for… but thanks. And hey, it doesn't matter if your body's weak. This is in my own words, but it's something my dad says: No matter the challenges thrown our way, nothing can stand in the way of the strength and will of the human heart. Your body may be weak, but I could tell when we were in the Neutral field, you've got a strong will. That counts for a lot in Brain Burst." Kazuto stated, "So I'd say do your best no matter what! If you can do it, then carry on!"

"Chidori seemed to leave out that you were a philosopher." Hibiki laughed, and it was a quiet, gentle sound.

"Sorry… I've spent so much time in Brain Burst sometimes I say stuff that makes me sound like an old man." Kazuto chuckled, "But, I noticed something before Chidori left. It was the look in her eyes. I could tell she really cares about you. I've seen that look before… in a friend of mine from Shibuya… and a few other people I know." Kazuto stated. Hibiki seemed surprised for a second, but then he went back to his previous smile.

"I've noticed. Honestly, I'm a little confused. I guess I don't need to give an explanation." Hibiki chuckled.

"Nope. Now, if you were any other guy I'd give you a wallop on the head and one of my infamous talks, but… I'm afraid to hit you since I don't want to accidentally break something, and I think you're a good guy. So I don't think I have anything to worry about. Besides, I don't need Chidori mad at me." Kazuto chuckled.

"I'm not that fragile." Hibiki laughed, "But… can I ask you about that friend in Shibuya? It seems like an interesting story, and I think I should get to ask a question now."

"Right. I've asked a few, only right you get to ask one. Well… where to start… First, to start I guess, we know each other from the old days of Nega Nebulus. I never really talked with any of them much for a while… but she saw something… like… that last little bit of my old self I was clinging to. And for someone who has nicknames like ICBM and Icarus, she's a really kind person, always polite no matter what, and I never once saw her get angry, not even when I was being a snarky asshole. I guess a person who could stand what was on the outside to see the inside caught my interest, and I eventually got to know her better. A lot of my trips to Tokyo two years ago were to see her and for Legion stuff. But… when she became obsessed with flying higher and higher… I wound up saying something I shouldn't have, and all because I still felt guilty over what had happened to my master, who also became obsessed with something. I've regretted it ever since… and sometimes I wonder if I'd ever be able to look her in the eye after what I said." Kazuto stated, skipping over Fuko's name.

"It sounds like she was important to you." Hibiki stated.

"She still is… I've been trying to fix so many things I made wrong… but I'm not sure if I'll be able to fix that one." Kazuto sighed, clasping his hands and placing his head on them.

"Also… from the story, it sounds like you both thought the same way. Who knows, maybe she doesn't hate you for what you said. I'm not in your situation, so I can't offer the best advice, but maybe you should try talking to her." Hibiki stated.

"The only thing is I'm not sure how." Kazuto sighed.

"Something will happen. I don't know how, but it just will. Kazuto… thanks." Hibiki chuckled.

"For what?" Kazuto asked.

"For saving me. I don't know how long I was stuck. I lost track of time after a while. And thanks for saving Chidori. You're not too bad a guy yourself. I can kinda see why people like you so much when you show how you really are. It's like with me, though in a different way." Hibiki chuckled.

"Hey, don't sweat it. You know, I've never told anyone that before. It was one of those things… you know what I mean." Kazuto sighed.

"Yeah, I do. But thanks for talking with me. It's nice since my parents are busy a lot. They visit whenever they can, but they have work so I can't blame them. So, thanks. Both you and Chidori." Hibiki chuckled.

"You're welcome." Kazuto nodded. _Could he be right? But… what could really just _happen _to get me to see Fuko again? _He thought. _Well… I guess I'll have to wait and see. _


	16. Chapter 16

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 16: Making Amends**

Kazuto was lounging on his bed, rather bored since he'd gotten back from the hospital with Chidori.

"Haru hasn't called or sent any messages. I wonder what he's been up to." Kazuto muttered, going to make the call, but then a call showed up from Haru. "Convenient." He chuckled, answering.

"Kazuto?" Haru asked.

"Who else? How's it going?" Kazuto asked.

"Oh, well, I've got our problem over here with Dusk Taker taken care of. What about you?" Haru stated.

"I took care of that the other day. So, I guess neither of us needed help huh? So, how'd you beat him?" Kazuto asked.

"I was taught how to use the Incarnate System by a Burst Linker named Sky Raker, and she let me borrow her wings. She actually told me she knows you." Haru stated. Kazuto's eyes widened. "Kazuto?"

"S-sorry… just a little surprised… I haven't heard from her in a couple years." Kazuto sighed. _Never in a million years did I think she'd help teach someone Incarnation… much less loan Gale Thruster to someone else. _He thought, a smile spreading out.

"She mentioned that." Haru stated, and Kazuto guessed he nodded.

"So… what did this training involve?" Kazuto asked with a slight chuckle. _This is gonna be good. _He thought, knowing that there was a good chance something would be funny.

"You really wanna know?" Haru asked.

"Nah I'm messing with you. I'll find out eventually. Question: Did she push you off a cliff?" Kazuto asked.

"Uh yeah, actually she did. It was just out of nowhere like BAM!" Haru exclaimed. Kazuto wound up laughing hard enough to hurt his stomach.

"Man that sounds like something she would do! Hahaha! But, more importantly, did you get your wings back?" Kazuto asked.

"Yes! I'm going to return Sky Raker's wings to her tomorrow." Haru stated.

"That's good." Kazuto nodded, a smile on his face.

"Kazuto, could you come up here tomorrow when I give Raker her wings back?" Haru asked.

"What!?" Kazuto gasped, sitting upright.

"It's just… I'm taking Senpai with me in hopes they'll talk… maybe the same could work with you two." Haru stated. _Is this what Hibiki meant earlier? But… no… I became Navy Blade so I could leave my pain and fear behind. If I'm going to do that, then I have to do this! _Kazuto thought, clenching a fist.

"What time and what place?" Kazuto asked.

"Wait… you're actually going to? I mean… I know it was my idea, but seeing as how you live in Takamatsu…" Haru stated.

"I can head to the train station after school. I'm driving a motorbike now so it won't be a problem." Kazuto stated.

"Oh…" Haru hummed in surprise.

"Now, just give me the directions that I'll need and I'll see ya tomorrow." Kazuto chuckled. _Time to make amends. _He thought.

(The next day/After school)

Kazuto was getting his bike ready to go, and he was in a bit of a hurry.

"Hey Yuuki!" he heard Akihiko snap.

"What do you want Himura? I've gotta be somewhere." Kazuto stated. Akihiko stopped not far from him and held out a hand. "What?" Kazuto asked flatly, confused.

"That Saika kid told me about why you're headin' off to Tokyo. And though you're a total wimp, I have to admit that takes guts. I can respect that. And it's the only time I gonna say something like this, but good luck Yuuki." Akihiko stated.

"Um… thanks Himura." Kazuto nodded, shaking the other boys hand before starting up his bike. "Guess I'll be seeing you around." He added as he tore off. Kazuto weaved his way through the traffic until he got to the train station, and he parked quickly, locking his bike in place and rushing to the ticket counter.

"Whoa kid slow down! What business you on now Yuuki?" the ticket receptionist asked.

"I need to get to Suginami." Kazuto stated as he got out his train pass with a few quick motions.

"That train leaves in five minutes kid. Ya sure about it?" the man asked.

"I don't care when it leaves I need to get there!" Kazuto snapped. The man at the counter took one good look at Kazuto, and he chuckled.

"Man I've seen that look a thousand times. Somebody's waiting for you there huh?" the man asked.

"Kind of." Kazuto nodded.

"Alright. You have your pass, so go. But be quick Yuuki. See ya' around!" the man stated as Kazuto ran off.

"Thanks!" Kazuto yelled back. He weaved through the crowd, apologizing when he needed to, and he got on the train at the last minute, slumping against the wall. "Safe." He sighed.

(Suginami)

Kazuto rushed off the train, ignoring some of the adults who yelled at him, dashing down the stairs and onto the side walk.

"Damn, I've got ten minutes. And with these directions…. GAGH!? It'll take at least fifteen running at a full sprint!" Kazuto yelped. "Whatever, I can make it!" he growled, taking off as fast as he could, dodging groups of people and skidding at corners. _Just hold on a sec guys, I'm almost there. _He thought as his lungs started to burn. When Kazuto finally found the bridge Haru had given directions for, he gleaned a smile when he could see Fuko with Kuroyukihime and Haru above, though he was behind them. Kazuto slowed down and he trotted up the escalator, putting a hand on the support as he panted, catching his breath for a moment, then he took in a breath.

"Fuko!" he yelled as loud as he could. Fuko's eyes widened and she turned in the direction of Kazuto's voice, her surprise completely evident.

"He made it!" Haru laughed. Kazuto stood up straight and managed a smile despite how tired he was now, putting his arms behind his head.

"Long time no see!" he laughed. Fuko's eyes started to water a bit as she saw that smile again, and yet something was completely different about Kazuto… like he'd finally gotten back to his old self.

"Kazu-kun!" Fuko yelled as she ran towards Kazuto and plowed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kazuto chuckled and wrapped his arms around Fuko's waist as she cried into his shoulder, his own tears coming out, though he kept his smile on.

"Hey Fuko… it's been a while." Kazuto chuckled.

"Kazuto I'm sorry… you were right… about what you said…" Fuko cried.

"No Fuko, I'm sorry. I never should have said what I did. It wasn't right. Everyone makes mistakes, and we always learn from them. I guess we both learned something huh?" Kazuto chuckled. "But… I've done what I can to fix my mistakes… you have no idea how hard it's been… fighting alone… but I finally realized I was never alone Fuko… I always had friends beside me… you were always beside me. I never gave up, I kept fighting…" Kazuto stated, getting past his own tears.

"Just like you always have… but… something's different about you." Fuko sobbed, and Kazuto put a hand on the back of her head.

"I finally managed to get back to my old self… after being closed up for so long, I finally opened that gate in my heart I had shut. I'm not going to leave behind any of my friends again. And I'm _never _going to repeat what I did with you Fuko. I'm not going anywhere this time, I promise. And you know what happens when I make a promise." Kazuto chuckled.

"You… keep it. Kazu-kun I'm so happy!" Fuko sobbed, and the two held each other tighter.

"That's something I can agree on!" Kazuto laughed.

"Senpai, how close were they back then?" Haru asked Kuroyukihime.

"Very. Fuko was the only person who could get through to Kazuto back in the old days of Nega Nebulus. But, after she asked me to cut off her legs, something in Kazuto seemed to break, like he was reminded of something. I still don't know the full details, but that's his story to tell." Kuroyukihime stated.

"C'mon that's enough crying Fuko." Kazuto chuckled as he used a sleeve to wipe off his tears, moving back just enough to look Fuko in the eyes, "We've all cried enough… I think you should be smiling instead anyway." He added as he used his thumb to wipe off Fuko's tears, and his touch was soft and gentle. Fuko brought a smile to her face, that same one Kazuto knew all too well.

"Alright. Just don't lose yours." Fuko stated, and she leaned forward a bit to close the gap, and Kazuto's face immediately hit "redder than a beet" in shade. Haru promptly freaked out and turned around, and Kuroyukihime gleaned a surprised look.

"I have no words… at all… Man that's a first!" Kazuto laughed when Fuko moved back. Kazuto slumped a bit, and Fuko caught him.

"Kazu-kun!?" Fuko gasped.

"Heh, I guess all that sprinting I did to get here finally caught up. I ran several blocks from the train station. Man my endurance sucks!" Kazuto chuckled, and Fuko giggled a bit. "Hey, Haru!" he called out as he stood up.

"Huh?" Haru hummed as he turned around.

"Thanks. Thank you for getting me off my ass and over here. I don't think I'd ever be able to do this on my own." Kazuto chuckled, flashing a thumbs up.

"Aha. No problem!" Haru nodded.

"So, Kuroyuki, I guess this means Fuko's coming back?" Kazuto asked.

"Of course Kazu-kun. I'm officially un-retired from here on out." Fuko nodded.

"Nice to see you two are back on track." Kuroyukihime chuckled.

"Well, I guess it's back to territory battles for a while." Kazuto chuckled, leaning back on the railing and looking up at the sky. "Oh yeah. Haru, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"What would that be?" Haru asked.

"It's about something in this game Yukina and I play valled Alfheim online. It's old but has a huge community. Well, one of its fundamental game mechanics is flight. I finally understand the thrill that comes from being up there, where nothing can seem to match you. It's something I can't really put into words." Kazuto chuckled, lifting up one hand, "So… I guess you could say that I get why your yearn for the sky, you to Fuko." He added, looking at Fuko with a warm smile, "So like I said, I'm never going to berate you for anything ever again. I don't have a reason to."

"Nothing you said needs to be repeated. Besides, your not one to repeat past mistakes." Fuko chuckled as she slid the fingers of her right hand through Kazuto's, and he snickered a bit when he saw Kuroyukihime look at Haru for a brief second.

"Hey, Haru! Might wanna hurry up with Kuroyuki or you'll get left behind in a way that needs not be described!" Kazuto chuckled, a smirk on his face.

"W-what are you implying!?" Kuroyukihime shouted.

"Yeah I don't get it!" Haru added.

"Oh I think you two know _perfectly _well about what I'm talking about. GGGGGHHH!" Kazuto chuckled, and then Fuko ribbed him. "Sorry… couldn't pass up the opportunity…" he groaned as pain shot through his side, "Nice to see your hit's as strong as ever."

"Somebody has to keep your snarking in line." Fuko giggled.

"Still hurts like hell." Kazuto sighed.

"Those two honestly had a working relationship?" Haru asked.

"It was odd that was for sure. Let's just say Kazuto's snark was usually met with a good hit to the head." Kuroyukihime chuckled, some pleasant memories coming up.

"And I'm not gonna say anything." Kazuti sighed, going back to looking skyward. _I wonder, what's going to happen now? I suppose I'll just have to wait and see… _Kazuto thought.

**A/N**

**And now to go and read the LN so I can know how to carry on…**


	17. Chapter 17

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 17:**

"Maaan… I haven't been able to get _anything _done in Brain Burst for a friggin _month!" _Kazuto groaned, propping him chin on his hand. Yukina, Ryuko, Shu, Gai, and Minato were with him, and they were all at the park.

"Well blame the fact you're a level nine player who handed a King his ass on a platter. No Burst Linker in their right mind would fight you." Minato stated.

"Do you have to be so goddamn blunt? You're even worse than me." Kazuto sighed.

"All we've been doing are territory battles Kazuto, is it that bad for you? I mean, c'mon there's ALO." Yukina stated.

"I know, but Brain Burst still has a lot of stuff hidden about it. Territory battles are boring when you can OHK everybody you come across in them." Kazuto sighed.

"Well, you _are _the Burst Reaper." Ryuko snickered, and Kazuto rolled his eyes.

"But…" Gai started, "Think you could tell us more about your girlfriend Fuko? You've been going to Tokyo _way _more since you guys made up apparently."

"Dude, I told you, when you meet her. Fuko's coming here for the weekend anyway." Kazuto stated, and Yukina grumbled a bit. Kazuto mentally sighed. The hardest part about knowing that your childhood friend had feelings for you along with a few other girls made playing oblivious due to already being in a relationship _hard. _But, Kazuto had done a good job so far. He'd much rather play oblivious than break Yukina's heart like that.

"Heh, man I am still surprised by the fact the girl lives all the way in Shibuya. Brain Burst was the only explanation we could settle on!" Shu chuckled.

"You guys are too smart for your own good. You should feel damn lucky I told Nega Nebulus we can trust you guys, else Kuroyuki would be all over me like ugly on an ape, and _not _in a good way." Kazuto growled.

"Hime can be pretty… um… I don't know the word for it." Yukina mumbled.

"Rigid?" Kazuto asked.

"Close enough." Yukina sighed.

"And to think she's your freakin kohai! How do you stand that?" Gai asked.

"I made a deal and so I'm keeping it. Trust me, it annoys her enough the fact I've been playing Brain Burst for a year less than her real time and am just as good a fighter, and that I've beaten her, even if it was blind luck, _and _that I'm older. Hell, I'm physically the tallest person in Nega Nebulus as well as the oldest." Kazuto muttered.

"How tall are you again?" Minato asked.

"One hundred and eighty one centimeters. Five feet nine and a half inches." Kazuto muttered, "I've got several inches on one of the other members. I know all of them IRL from the Midnight Orion incident as well as the fifth Chrome Disaster." He added.

"Man you're circle of friends is wider than five years ago that's for sure Kaz." Ryuko chuckled, getting an eye roll from Kazuto.

"I find it a little annoying." Yukina mumbled. "You should see him in Alfheim. Girls _will not _stay away from him!"

"How the hell should I know why that happens!? Besides how can I even trust how many of those girls are… you know, actually girls?" Kazuto snapped.

"Didn't Ayami mention something about the game making sure your avatars gender matched your own? Yeah. She did." Yukina said flatly.

"Okaaay… why does this matter. Help!" Kazuto asked, whispering the last part in a near desperate tone.

"Can't help you." The other three boys stated, and Ryuko waved it off.

"Oh no reason." Yukina huffed.

"Look, it's not my fault Yukina! Besides, you're always going to be my friend, no matter what!" Kazuto stated. "Man I suck at this."

"Hahahaha! You two will never change will you? Always arguing like an old married couple. Man, that's nostalgic." Ryuko laughed.

"Guess not." Kazuto sighed, tapping Yukina on the head.

"Hagh… you do never learn." Yukina sighed. Kazuto chuckled and hit a button to play some music, much older rock songs that he'd found after a long amount of time searching on the web.

"Well, I'll take you home Yukina. It's getting late anyway." Kazuto stated, "See ya guys at school tomorrow!" he added as he straddled his bikes seat and revved the engine after putting on his helmet, throwing the extra one to Yukina.

"See ya!" Yukina yelled as she took the passenger seat.

"See ya' guys!" Ryuko chuckled, and the other three just gave waves.

"Man, he is a very lucky bastard." Shu chuckled as Kazuto tore off, Yukina's scream very audible.

"I find it funny how he's always going fast, it's like he doesn't know how to slow down." Gai chuckled.

"Well, he is a Burst Linker. We're all used to going just a little faster." Minato stated.

(Weekend)

"I'll be back in a few minutes!" Kazuto yelled as he started putting on his shoes.

"Where you goin Big Bro?" Kakashi asked, leaning over the couches arm.

"Oh, you're picking up Fuko today right?" Chidori asked.

"Yep." Kazuto nodded. "See ya in a bit!" he added, putting on his helmet. _Fuko said she had something to tell me regarding Brain Burst… something about the space elevator. Man if there was some kind of event going on in Brain Burst than I completely missed out. _He thought as he tore off on his motorbike, going down the ever familiar route to the train station and past the familiar sights of his home town. He skidded to a stop at the station, removing his helmet and trotting up the steps, leaning on the nearest support with his helmet tucked under his arm. He'd never thought about it before, but he thought it was rather impressive that trains nowadays could get to a place like Takamatsu, which was all the way in Kagawa, which is a _long _way away from Tokyo in Kanto, in a bit more than an hour, though planes still went faster. As the crowd began to shuffle off, Kazuto started looking around for the ever familiar curtain of brown hair and brilliant blue eyes that marked Fuko.

"Dammit… why is there so many adults?" Kazuto muttered as he stretched his head up a bit, glad he was above average height for his age. When he finally spotted Fuko looking around, still wearing her uniform, and a smile split his features. "Fuko! Over here!" he yelled, jumping up a few times so the girl could see him. Fuko giggled a bit when she saw Kazuto jumping up so she could see him. Fuko weaved through the crowd until she reached him, and Kazuto chuckled a bit.

"Hello Kazu-kun. How have you been these past few weeks?" Fuko asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Fine. Though I never get challenged here after the whole Amaranth Emperor ordeal. Things are… slow, but I don't mind, it's letting me clear my head. What about you?" Kazuto chuckled.

"I'll tell you on the way." Fuko giggled.

"Oh, I wanted to take you to see some places first! You haven't been here before right?" Kazuto asked, and Fuko shook her head, "Good. Trust me, you'll love it. It's not the Demon City, but Takamatsu's got its own charm to it. You might want to hold on tight though."

"Why is that?" Fuko asked, her answer coming when she finally saw the midnight blue motorcycle.

"Yep. It was a birthday gift from my dad. I worked so hard to get my license he got me this. It doesn't have an AI control so it's all me." Kazuto chuckled as he picked up the other helmet and handed it to Fuko, who put it on carefully. Kazuto kicked the engine to life, chuckling to himself as he felt the bike tremble. He tapped the seat behind him, and Fuko sat down on it, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"You know, it's rather easy to feel that you're not nearly as skinny as you look like this. What does your father put you through?" Fuko giggled with a mischievous grin, letting a hand glide over Kazuto's abdomen.

"Please don't start. I need to concentrate with this thing, so no antics Fuko." Kazuto chuckled, a smirk underneath his helmet. "Not that I want to spoil you're fun." He snickered. Fuko smiled and placed her chin on Kazuto's shoulder, leaning into him as he took off, slowly increasing his speed. "It's not flying, but riding this thing comes pretty darn close!" he yelled over the engine.

"I have to agree!" Fuko nodded, enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing past her face.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Kazuto asked, "You said it had something to do with the space elevator. Something involving Brain Burst as well. Did I miss anything important?"

"Not really. It was just a simple race. The team had been filled up to start anyway. But, well, it's something that I want to show you. I'll wait until you finish showing me around. It's interesting to see where you live, and besides, you've already seen Shibuya." Fuko chuckled.

"Well, I don't think it's much, but it's my home and I'm proud to say it." Kazuto chuckled as he rounded a corner near a café.

"Not surprising. Well, as for how I have been, things have been going well, though as you know I really only participate in the territory battles." Fuko giggled.

"Just like me and Yukina. Living so far away makes it tricky, but I'm glad it manages." Kazuto chuckled. "Kinda is a small world we live in huh?"

"Very." Fuko nodded. Kazuto finally brought them to a stop at the docks, kicking down the stand. "Oh wow! This looks incredible!" Fuko marveled as she took off her helmet.

"It's my favorite spot in the entire city. It looks even better once the sun sets." Kazuto chuckled as he took off his own helmet and shook his head a bit, shaking out the helmet head he got. "Hard to believe my hair gets like this naturally." He mumbled, "Ah well. So, what was it that you wanted to show me?"

"Do you have a Link Cable with you?" Fuko asked. Kazuto nodded and he pulled the navy colored cable out. He'd found himself starting to get some of his personal effects in a navy blue color now, mainly because he just felt the color was synonymous with him. He pulled down his shirts collar a bit and plugged it in, handing the other end to Fuko, who had to pull down her tie to reveal her Neurolinker.

"Open direct link." Fuko stated, and Kazuto closed his eyes. When he opened them, they widened as he was now up in space.

"Where the heck are we?" he asked. Even his Net Avatar was different now, as he'd modeled this new one after his ALO avatar a bit. It kept his basic real life look, but now he had the pointed ears, the navy blue armored jacket, black fingerless gloves, metal padded boots, and navy colored slacks with the white belts, and he even had the Undine styled wings on his back.

"Well, your new Net Avatar is certainly interesting." Fuko giggled from her spot. Her net avatar simply had the same white hat and sundress she would wear as Sky Raker, so not much was different.

"Well… I decided to model it after my Avatar in Alfheim, though I can't actually use these wings. These ones are just aesthetic." Kazuto stated, "Kinda like the ones Kuroyuki's got on her avatar now that I think about it." he chuckled, "But just where are we? Is this the Accelerated world?" he asked, putting his arms behind his head.

"Yes. This was during the Hermes Cord race. We had some trouble at the midpoint which I've placed us just before, but Mr. Crow managed to solve it." Fuko stated. "Though there was… a complication."

"What kind of complication?" Kazuto asked.

"You'll see." Fuko stated. A rust colored Duel Avatar shot by the two, followed by a winged, chrome colored monster of an avatar that looked very lizard like.

"What!? That can't be what I think it is!" Kazuto gasped. "There's no way that's the Armor of Catastrophe!"

"Yes. Somehow, a fragment of the Armor of Catastrophe remained on Silver Crow, and he was almost completely consumed by the armor." Fuko nodded.

"But how? It was destroyed completely…. Wait!" Kazuto gasped, his memory coming back to him. _When Haru let Chrome Disaster hook him… that must have been it! _He thought. "Well this will cause some problems. Not only are some of the Kings furious that I reached level nine, now Chrome Disaster's back!" he growled. Sky Raker and Lime Bell soon followed, and Kazuto watched as Lime Bell used Citron Call to forcefully unequip the Armor of Catastrophe.

"Is Haru doing all right?" Kazuto asked.

"Yes he is. Though, like you said, with the emergence of this problems will be caused." Fuko nodded. Ash Roller and Blood Leopard showed up and Kazuto watched as they helped Silver Crow and Sky Raker get as far as they could. Kazuto narrowed his eyes when Silver Crow took off, carrying Sky Raker up as high as he could go.

"Why is he slowing down?" Kazuto asked.

"Silver Crows wings apparently work by vibrating the air around them, or so Mr. Crow told me." Fuko stated.

"So if they work like that… then here in the upper atmosphere he wouldn't be able to go nearly as high… wait… if that's true… than wouldn't Gale Thruster be able to…" Kazuto started, realization finally hitting him like a hammer. _Fuko's avatar wasn't meant for the sky below… it was meant for the sky up _here _in space! _He thought, looking over at Fuko, who had a bright smile on her face. Kazuto turned back and watched as Sky Raker took off ahead of Silver Crow, using Gale Thruster to launch forward. He saw a faint blue glimmer begin to take form, and a wide smile spread on his face as he saw Sky Raker's legs return as she blazed ahead, becoming a light similar to a blue shooting star.

Back in the real world, Kazuto laughed hard, picking up Fuko by her waist and spinning around shortly.

"That is awesome! You really did manage to get to heights nobody could! You have the only avatar meant to fly in space! That is the coolest thing ever!" Kazuto laughed as Fuko placed her forehead on his. "And better yet, your avatar's got its legs back! Hahahaha!" he laughed, completely forgetting about the Chrome Disaster problem. He didn't want to worry about it right now anyway. Fuko giggled and leaned in a bit more, her lips meeting Kazuto's. Kazuto's face reddened, as he still wasn't quite used to that, but he managed to return it anyway.

"I thought you would be happy about this." Fuko giggled when they parted.

"Happy? I actually don't know a word for how happy I am right now!" Kazuto laughed. "Well, you ready to meet my family?" he chukled, and Fuko nodded.

(Kazuto's house)

"I'm home!" Kazuto yelled as he opened the door, placing his helmet on the stand.

"Big Bro!" Kakashi laughed as he ran in.

"Whoa little bud! Slow down a bit you almost plowed me over!" Kazuto chuckled as he picked up the smaller boy and ruffled his hair.

"Is this Fuko?" Kakashi asked, pointing at Fuko.

"Yep." Kazuto nodded, his grin still splitting his face.

"You must be Kakashi. It's very nice to meet you!" Fuko laughed.

"Wow you're pretty! Kazuto where did you meet her?" Kakashi asked as Kazuto set him down.

"When I was in Tokyo a couple years ago. Is Chidori home?" Kazuto asked.

"Yes sir! She's watching a movie with Hibiki!" Kakashi stated, trotting off, plopping back down in his usual spot on the couch.

"He's just a bundle of energy huh?" Fuko giggled.

"I wonder where he gets all of it." Kazuto chuckled as he pulled off his shoes. He and Fuko walked into the living room, and just as Kakashi had said, Chidori and Hibiki were sitting together on the couch. "So while I'm gone you pull this? Shame on you Chidori!" Kazuto laughed in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh shut it." Chidori chuckled, "Oh! You must be Fuko!" she stated, jumping up and trotting over to the other girl, "It's nice to meet you! Kazuto told me a lot about you!"

"And he told me about you as well. It's nice to meet you Chidori." Fuko nodded.

"Oh and this is my boyfriend Hibiki Saika!" Chidori giggled.

"It's nice to meet you." Hibiki nodded with a small wave as Chidori sat back down next to him.

"What are you even watching?" Kazuto asked, leaning over so he could see the TV, and he groaned a bit when he saw it was one of Chidori's chick flicks. Hibiki gave him a small look that said "I have no idea what's going on in this movie" and through that weird silent guy to guy communication, Kazuto shrugged as if to say "Don't look at me for help."

"Well, since the movie's already going why don't we watch it with them Kazu-kun?" Fuko asked with that sly smile she would get at times. Chidori snickered at Fuko's nickname for Kazuto, hwo shot a galre towards her before taking his own usual spot on the couch, leaning on the arm the way he always did. Fuko sat down and snuggled into Kazuto, who rolled his eyes. _She's always got some sort of weird plan up her sleeves, wonder where this one's gonna go. _He thought with a chuckle.

**A/N**

**There's no way I'd be done with this when the LN keeps going! Also, finally decided on Kazuto's theme for say when he does something awesome.**

** watch?v=wuFepRC98Mo**

**Also, feel free to let your imagination think of what happens next from this point. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 18: Meeting of the Kings**

Kazuto opened his eyes and sat up on the futon he had set up since Fuuko had taken his bed, and besides he figured it was the gentlemanly thing to do. He stretched his arms, yawning a bit. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the smooth skin that sat under his Neurolinker. He never wore it at night, as he saw no point when you would be sleeping and as such, nothing important really. He stood up and did a few more stretches to loosen up. Since his night clothes were a loose white t-shirt and sweatpants, there really was no problem. Kazuto picked up his navy blue Neurolinker and placed it back on his neck, the holo-windows appearing in his vision.

"Well, guess it's time to get this day started." Kazuto muttered as he walked out of his room, his arms behind his head. A sweet smell suddenly hit his nose, and he immediately identified it as eggs, pancakes, bacon, and a few other breakfast items. _Who's cooking? Dad doesn't get up until ten at least. _He thought as he moved and peeked into the kitchen, smiling a bit when he saw who was working. Fuko was busy preparing everything, still wearing he sky blue nightdress she had with an apron over it. "How early did you have to get up to prepare all this?" Kazuto chuckled as he walked in and looked around at what Fuko had done.

"Oh Kazu-kun you're awake! I've been up for a couple hours. I thought it would be nice if I cooked something while the rest of you were sleeping!" Fuko giggled, and Kazuto noticed she had a smudge from some batter on her face, and he had to admit she looked amazingly cute like that.

"Well label me impressed! I give about five more minutes until Chidori and Kakashi wake up thanks to the smell. If there's one thing those two can't resist it's the smell of simmering bacon." Kazuto chuckled as he put his arms around Fuko's waist as she got back to work to finish up, placing his chin on her shoulder, and seeing as how Kazuto was a little more than seven inches taller than Fuko he was bent over a bit.

"I do the best. Besides, might as well since you're being so kind." Fuko chuckled with that mischievous smile of hers. "Need I mention last night?" she chuckled, and Kazuto's face flushed.

"No you do not." Kazuto muttered, "Any way…" he started, shaking his head a bit to alleviate the embarrassed feeling, "I should probably count myself the luckiest guy in the world to have a girlfriend like you huh?" he chuckled.

"Perhaps you should." Fuko chuckled, pecking Kazuto on the cheek.

"Is that bacon I smell!?" Chidori and Kakashi yelled excitedly as their doors flew open.

"What else you goofs?" Kazuto laughed. Chidori ran in with Kakashi close behind her, and both were pretty much drooling as they sniffed the air. "Thank Fuko for doing this. She even got up early." Kazuto added, leaving one arm around Fuko's waits, and she leaned into him.

"There's no need. I was merely repaying your kindness." Fuko nodded, and Kazuo rolled his eyes in amusement.

"No need!? Of course we're gonna thank you! And what kind of hosts would we be if we _didn't _act kind while you were here?" Chidori asked.

"What Big Sis said!" Kakashi laughed.

"Man what's with all the commotion so early kids? Give your dad a rest will ya?" Mr. Yuuki chuckled as he walked in, scratching the back of his head.

"Good morning Mr. Yuuki. Did you sleep well?" Fuko asked politely.

"Ah I see now! My Kazuto, you sure did land yourself a keeper." Mr. Yuuki chuckled.

"Daaad!" Kazuto yelled, and Fuko laughed.

"Now let's eat! I am _starving!" _Chidori stated, and her stomach could be heard growling, getting laughs from everyone.

(Later)

Kazuto was still busy cleaning up after everyone had eaten, having taken the job of cleaning up the kitchen upon himself.

"Man, I have the most gluttonous siblings in the world." Kazuto sighed as he finally finished scrubbing the last plate, placing it into the washing machine and drying off his hands. Since the Yuuki children's father was often away for business, Kazuto was used to doing work like this, and it almost came naturally to him at times.

"I HEARD THAT KAZUTO!" Chidori snapped.

"Kazu-kun is simply making a joke Chidori-chan. I wouldn't take that much offense to it." Fuko chuckled.

"It's still offensve no matter how he says it." Chidori mumbled.

"And you are never going to change are ya'?" Kazuto chuckled as he leaned on the wall. He perked up a bit when a call alert went off for him. _Kuroyuki? What's this about? _He thought.

"Dad, a call's coming in from a friend of mine and Fuko's in Tokyo. Can we take it privately?" Kazuto asked.

"Go ahead. Just don't take too long you two, or I might start playing the paranoid parent." Mr. Yuuki chuckled.

"Dad please stop implying things." Kazuto mumbled. He mouthed "It's Kuroyuki" to Fuko, and the girl nodded. The two immediately went to Kazuto's room and he answered the call with his home network, an image of Kuroyukihim appearing in front of them.

"Took you long enough." Kuroyukihime sighed.

"Had to get to my room. My dad and siblings are at home right now. So we had to get someplace private. Though my dad had to go and make some _unwanted _implications when I said that." Kazuto sighed.

"It seems you father likes embarrassing you Kazu-kun." Fuko chuckled.

"He's my dad. It's pretty much his job." Kazuto stated with a wave of his hand.

"Well, anyway, I was calling to tell you both that a meeting of the Kings has been called, regarding you know what." Kuroyukihime stated.

"And let me guess, I have to go since I'm essentially a King myself?" Kazuto asked, wanting to skip over the finer points. He'd been expecting this in the back of his mind even since he found out about the now revived Armor of Catastrophe.

"Well, it seems you already understand." Kuroyukihime stated.

"I was expecting one soon enough. Besides, with two level nine players in the same Legion, it was bound to happen at some point. But, another possible Chrome Disaster meant it was coming. But still… I can't believe the shard was on Haru's avatar this whole time, right under our noses." Kazuto sighed.

"Yes I know. But, this conference will be necessary. I assume you both can get here on Sunday?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"Kazu-kun needs to drop me off then. I'm sure he can come with me for this." Fuko stated with a nod.

"Yeah, no thanks to the fact I have that pass from my dad. Being the son of a businessman has many benefits." Kazuto stated. "So, what time will we have to be there?"

"The conference will start at two o'clock in the afternoon. I can assume you will not be late." Kuroyukihime stated.

"Of course not. Well, see you Sunday." Kazuyo nodded.

"See you soon Saachan." Fuko nodded. Kuroyukihime nodded and hung up, and Kazuto sighed, sitting down on his bed.

"Well, not like I wasn't expecting this. Still, I can't help but feel bad for Haru." Kazuto sighed, flopping back and staring at the ceiling. Fuko sat down next to Kazuto and also laid back, placing her head on his chest.

"Mr. Crow will be alright, I'm sure. Saachan and you will probably come up with some brilliant plan to stop this. Like last time perhaps." Fuko chuckled, moving so she could look Kazuto in the eye.

"I'm really lucky aren't I? I don't think any guy's ever had such a supportive, kind, and downright amazing girl for a girlfriend." Kazuto chuckled.

"And you have your own charms. I don't think they need to be listed." Fuko chuckled.

"Probably not. Though it would be nice to hear you say them." Kazuto chuckled. Fuko responded by pressing her lips to his for a brief moment, her usual smile on her face.

"Alright then…" Fuko started.

(Sunday/ 1:45pm/ Tokyo Chiyoda Ward)

Kazuto looked out the window of the passenger side of the car he, Fuko, Kuroyukihime, and Haru were occupying, Fuko being the driver since she was of legal age like Kazuto, and he was in his typical casual summer attire of white button down with three quarter sleeves, opened to show a band t-shirt, worn jeans and his sneakers. The car was really her mothers, way too expensive for a high school student to buy. Kazuto was a bit to focused to hear much about Haru's inquiry, but when a question was directed towards him, he perked up.

"Do you drive as well Kazuto?" Haru asked.

"Yep. Though I drive a motorcycle like Pard since my dad uses the car for his business outings and such." Kazuto nodded. "I've been sixteen for a while now as well." He added.

"Oh. Right." Haru nodded. It often slipped Haru's mind that Kazuto was the oldest member of Nega Nebulus, though the fact he looked and sounded like he was seventeen made that prevelant. The next little answer came from Kuroyukihime, who had taken the seat next to Haru, as predicted.

"Fufu. Of course. Since Kazuto is 16, and Fuuko will be 16 this year, it makes perfect since they'd be able to obtain licenses, and even marry, unlike us." The black haired girl stated, and Kazuto made a sort of growl/yelp sound at "marry," his imagination already working against his will, and he could visibly be seen blushing.

"Saachan I don't like the way you worded that." Fuko added, though she got a giggle from Kazuto's slightly wide eyed look. She knew how his brain worked well enough to know that the word "marry" had struck a chord in that active imagination of his. Haru looked between the two high school students in front of him, a sudden realization hitting him. Kazuto and Fuko could full well marry each other if they felt like it, what with the legal age for both driving and even marriage had lowered from 18 to 16, and the fact of how close they already were left no doubt in the 14 almost 15 year old's mind that could fully well happen. Haru now understood why Kazuto's expression had changed, and now felt embarrassed himself.

Both the teens in the front seat were, in a legal sense, over half an adult, with Kuroyukihime soon to follow, and Haru himself coming next.

Kazuto looked back in the mirror briefly, spotting Haru's contemplative look, and intuition told him it may have had something to do with his reaction earlier. Kazuto's thoughts fell to how, soon enough, he'd be headed off to a university. _My time as a Burst Linker is drawing really short now… I kinda forgot about until now. Man Kuroyuki, one word and you make me realize I'm getting to that point of pretty much being a man in this society. _He thought, his eyes drifting to Fuko, who was watching the road, and, no thanks to his _overly _active imagination, the earlier image of her in a wedding dress popped up, and his face reddened again.

"Kuroyuki… please make sure that next time what you say _doesn't_ send my imagination into it's own overdrive." Kazuto muttered through his teeth, his voice audibly cracking a bit, and he even let his bangs shadow his eyes a bit more. But, he did have to admit, the fact he was at that age was meaning _a lot _of changes would be coming about for him. And with the matter of Brain Burst… well, he always knew there would be a time when reality would catch up with him. _But, that doesn't mean I shouldn't only think about that. I need to focus on the present and enjoy the time I do have. _He thought as he watched the buildings go by, a small smirk on his face. But, with that thought, this moment was more focused on the Conference of the Seven Kings, well, technically speaking eight since Kazuto was an unofficial King due to his level nine status. The plan was to discuss to Acceleration Research Society, and make a plan for dealing with the revived Armor of Catastrophe. Kazuto's thoughts were interrupted by a yelp from Haru.

"Hey Saachan, Mr. Crow! Getting excited in someone's car is forbidden you hear?" Fuko stated, pulling on Haru's ear with puffed up cheeks.

"FUKO EYES ON THE ROAD!" Kazuto snapped, grabbing the wheel out of instinct even though it would be impossible to get into an accident. "Don't… make me panic like that!" he growled as Fuko returned her seat to its normal position, and Kazuto slumped down with a sigh.

"Kazu-kun I didn't know you could freak out like that so easily!" Fuko giggled.

"I have a paranoia problem. And I'm a bit more comfortable when I'm the one driving." Kazuto muttered, a distressed tone to his voice, and he really wished he had his trademark hooded jacket right now to hide his embarrassed face. He tuned out the short conversation on how the area of the meeting would work, waiting for Kuroyukihime's word to start his global connection. When it was given, he pressed a finger to his Neurolinker in time with the others, and the ever familiar sound of acceleration filled his ears.

(Accelearted World/Demonic City Stage)

"...The «Demonic City» stage huh. Well, it could be said to match today's objective." Kuroyukihime murmured.

"Yeah… fitting." Kazuto muttered. He didn't have very fond memories of this stage. In fact, he _hated it. _Kazuto shook her head and did a brief sweep over all of them, and he couldn't help but smile at seeing Fuko's Sky Raker avatar with her legs returned. He sighed when Fuko started acting mischievous, again, claiming Haru had some kind of leg fetish or something. He chuckled a bit when the younger boy got flustered trying to explain himself, _especially _when Kuroyukihime's eyes lit up in that threatening way. Kazuto patted Haru on the back encouragingly.

"Trust me dude, you learn how to deal with stuff like this." Kazuto chuckled. "But, if I were you, I wouldn't say anything else, lest you want to dig your own grave." He added, and Haru nodded.

"In, instead of that, look, the guide cursor is pointing, in that direction! Let's go, let's hurry and go." Haru shouted, pointing southeast, the same directions Kazuto's cursor was pointing. "Nn, I think it was strictly said to gather within 100 seconds. No choice, let's run." He added. All four nodded and took off at a sprint. After about twenty seconds of running and heading through mist, the finally reached the castle, or the Imperial Palace IRL.

"Now how to get in is the question." Kazuto mused, a sly smirk on his face.

"That, is the Imperial Palace in the real world. Even in the accelerated world, it's the only place that you cannot enter no matter what method you use." Kuroyukihime whispered to Haru.

"Fl... flying is no good either?" Haru asked, shocked.

The one who answered his question, was Fuuko who ran at his left side.

"Yea. Above and below the castle walls, are set with invisible walls. That's why, flying or going underground is no good. At the beginning, a lot of methods were tried though..." Fuko stated.

"I will willingly admit I've tried busting in a few times… not fun. Not fun at all." Kazuto stated, and the sardonic tone in his voice was obviously directed towards himself.

"Huh?" Haru asked.

"Let's just say Kazu-kun was fond of the occasional spelunk back in the old days. Isn't that right Kazu-kun?" Fuko giggled.

"Please don't remind me. I'd prefer not to remember running into that Legend Class enemy." Kazuto stated. Fuko giggled again, and Kazuto rolled his eyes with a half chuckled, half sigh. As they continued, they soon spotted the east gardens near a hillside. They slowed as they neared, and when they finally reached the area of the gallery, the first king to be seen was Blue Knight, sitting on one of the metal cylinders that made a circle in the area with that relaxed posture he had, though the feeling of his overwhelming presence never ceased.

"Since today you are the boss, I will say a greeting before you get mad. Still the same stifling look huh, Knight?" Kuroyukihime said in a casual manner, and Kazuto sighed.

"Never gonna change is she?" Kazuto muttered, crossing his arms as Fuko laughed.

"...You know, that can't be called a greeting, Lotus. You still seem to be the same bad tempered person, even after two and a half years." Blue Knight stated in that clear voice of his, "And I see Navy Blade is in your fold once more." He added.

"It was a lot like the first time." Kazuto stated, "But, anyway, it's nice to see you again Blue Knight. We haven't spoken since the Midnight Orion incident." He added.

"Now that can be called a greeting." Blue Knight chuckled, "Perhaps the Pseudo-King can teach you some things Lotus."

"I'd prefer not to be on the end of that. She doesn't even need to use the Judgment Blow on me anymore." Kazuto stated. Blue Knight shrugged with a loud clanking sound, and the previous pressure seemed to vanish. _As informal as ever. _Kazuto thought in amusement. "But, that title, "The Pseudo-King", I like it for some reason." He added. When Cobalt Blade and Manganese Blade approached, venom in their tones as they berated Kuroyukihime, he chuckled once more.

"Can I hang both of you from the roof of the Tokyo government office building again, just like the old times?"

"Ahahahaha! I remember that! That was a good one!" Kazuto laughed. Haru looked between Fuko and Kazuto in bewilderment. The fact the two were acting like it was a regular thing, and strangely enough that would make sense considering the two's senses of humor, he was still freaking out. The twins placed their hands on the katana's, anger obvious.

"You bitch…" the two muttered, and Kazuto placed hands on his own blades.

"Ah ah… try anything and you'll be dealing with me." Kazuto warned in that same tone he always used.

"Why thank you Navy Blade. I do enjoy it when you're like this." Fuko chuckled.

"Leave it at that, Cobal, Maaga." Blue Knight said in a voice that hinted at him having a wry smile.

"Yes…" the twins muttered in unison. Kazuto chuckled as the two backed down and, making as show as was Leonids speacialty, cut down a few of the cylinders to help make seats. What followed from Fuko only made him resist laughing even more, as he found it that hilarious for some reason.

"Cutting down immobile cylinders, is just a show, Mr. Crow. If you are that scared, then later I will have to punish you ." Fuko stated at Haru.

"Like I said, you get used to it after a while." Kazuto chuckled as Kuroyukihim and Fuko moved to the nearest stump.

"But you've known Ms. Raker much longer than me. To be honest I'm more scared of her than those two's swords." Haru stated as he and Kazuto made their way over by the other two.

"Eh." Kazuto shrugged.

"Navy Blade, as a King in your own right, you'll have your own spot." Blue Knight stated,

"Oh, that's why there's a seventh spot. Fine by me." Kazuto shrugged, hopping over to the next closest spot. Kazuto absentmindedly started examining his avatars fingers as the other Kings finally decided to show themselves. First came Niko/Scarlet Rain, and Blood Leopard. Both were good friends to Kazuto IRL, in fact Niko was pretty much family, though he did question her habit of sneaking away from school if she could to visit at times. When Yellow radio decided to show his mug, it could very clearly be seen that Kazuto's grip on his arms tightened with repressed anger, and a faint scraping sound could be heard on his armor.

"Oh, I see the Pseudo-King has been given his own seat. Since you're such an obvious faker you should feel honored Navy Blade." Yellow Radio chuckled.

"Need I remind you I'm the only one here who's defeated a King at level six? And that back in my hometown I fought and defeated another King there who was much, _much _stronger than you, going full out?" Kazuto growled. "Marking me as the only one other than Black Lotus who's fought full out against a level nine player all out and _won _without, oh I don't know, an _interruption?" _he growled.

"I heard you almost lost that battle." Yellow Radio scoffed.

"And yet here I am, staring you in the face once more." Kazuto snickered, and Yellow Radio growled.

"Have those two ever gotten along?" Haru whispered to Fuko, who shook her head.

"Kazu-kun has hated Yellow Radio since day one. He would like nothing more than to behead him, though whether Saachan does so first has yet to be seen." Fuko stated.

"Bah… like that kill matters! It was back in _your _city! So why should I care?" Yellow Radio scoffed. Kazuto just chuckled, but remained silent nonetheless. He wasn't going to play along with Radio's games today. Kazuto remained completely calm as the other kings began to show up, exerting his own presence to get the point across that he wasn't playing games either, even _if _he was still technically a subordinate to another King. Next came Green Grande, then Purple Thorn, and a grimace spread across Kazuto's face. He knew full well that Kuroyukihime and the Purple King did not have a good history, in fact he'd seen the ever remembered event that forever branded the two as enemies.

"Hmph, and you even brought the infernal Burst Reaper with you. Charming." Purple Thorn growled.

"Long time no see Thorn." Kazuto stated coldly. Purple Thorn was another King he'd never been able to get along with, mainly due to the fact he was a member of Nega Nebulus, and the result was obvious. Kazuto ignored the banter that followed, simply waiting as always, even going to sitting down in such a casual manner he could hear Purple Thorn scoff in disgust, and a smirk split his face. When the representative for White Legion showed up, Kazuto was not surprised in the least.

"I am Ivory Tower belonging to legion Oscillatory Universe. I am joining this conference with the White King's full authority as the representative. Yoroshiku." Ivory Tower nodded. _Same as last time. _Kazuto thought.

"And so it starts… the plan for the Acceleration Research society and even Haru's fate." Kazuto murmured to himself, looking over all seven Kings of Pure Color, well, Six and the representative. _Things are gonna be interesting. _He thought.


	19. Chapter 19

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 19: Meeting of the Kings, Part 2**

"Alright, with this everyone is gathered. First, I would like to say thanks for all seven legions attending without anyone missing. Good job." Blue Knight stated as the feeling around the gathering area _finally _seemed to relax a bit.

"Compare to the conference two and half years ago, two people's faces are different though." Yellow Radio interrupted, as Kazuto predicted. With the fact Niko was the only second generation King, and Ivory Tower being a representative, it was probably sarcasm, but it still brought a scowl to Kazuto's face.

"Since time is short, we will move onto the main topic. — Everyone should know already, but to make a long story short, right in the middle of previous week's «Hermes Code Traverse Race», and right in front of a few hundred gallery's eyes, the incident where the «Incarnate System» was used happened. Today's first agenda, is how we are going to deal with this situation. Even saying so, I think it could only be one of two ways. Make every effort to keep the System secret as it had been, or give that up and present it to all the Burst Linkers, one of the two."

"I had to take words for it, but I assume it has to do with this… Acceleration Research Society that's been causing such a ruckus, correct?" Kazuto asked before Yellow Radio could interrupt. Again.

"Yes Navy Blade. The one responsible was called Rust Jigsaw." Kuroyukihime answered next, "And I assume you already know of the Dusk Taker incident."

Kazuto nodded at this, not needing any explanation.

"The Incarnate System, could be called something like nuclear energy right? If it was not strictly controlled, then disasters like the accelerated world being destroyed could happen, didn't we all share common understanding on that?" Radio stated with an exaggerated movement.

As the clown's pointed hat tilted, the Purple King seated to his left instantly argued.

"We are talking since that control was broken right, Radio. If it is compared to nuclear, then nuclear material is scattered around the world kind of situation. How do you recover from that at this point?"

"Just because of that, are we going to kindly send out the manual for making missiles too? Most of the Burst Linkers, should still not know what Incarnate System is right? Couldn't we just blame it on trouble with the event stage?"

"It seems you are either trying to aggravate others, as usual, or you really don't grasp this situation Radio. I want to know which." Kazuto interrupted next.

"Why should it matter to a Psuedo King? If it had been up tp _me _you wouldn't even _be _at this meeting. I mean, it's no longer a secret among us that your oh so acclaimed Overdrive only lasts for ten seconds now. Even _if _it allowed you to move at five times the speed of everyone else you would have to be careful while using it, correct?" Radio scoffed with another movement.

"Don't tempt me Radio. You're lucky we're around the other Kings."

Before the Yellow King and Kazuto could resume their argument, a sound interrupted.

"Ah, may I speak?" The polite hand raise, was from the ivory color avatar sitting at the left edge of the half circle, the White King's representative, Ivory Tower. When all the eyes were gathered on him, he lowered his left arm and said. "Before we discuss how to deal with it, shouldn't we find out why that happened? Released during the event, the mind power «Space Erosion» that involved galleries, who was that Burst Linker, and what was his goal?"

Silence fell again at his words.

"Ivory Tower, I did raise the question of who it was and his organization earlier, did you not hear?" Kazuto asked.

"I assumed that was between you and your Legion Master, so I didn't listen." Ivory Tower responded politely.

"Makes sense."

"«Rust Jigsaw» belonging to the «Acceleration Research Society» kind of organization. That, is the name of the Burst Linker that used mind power attack during the event." Kuroyukihime started, no fear present at all as her words flowed smoothly as she continued, "The whole of the organization is unknown, but they call themself a «Circle» instead of legion. The other known members are, «Dusk Taker» who already retired from the accelerated world, and one more person..."

"Wait a minute, Lotus." Niko's sharp voice came out before **that name **could be spoken. Niko's eyes moved over to the main Black Legion gathering, and she locked onto Haru specifically, "...Before that, if we don't clear up another agenda, then I cannot stand to be here any longer. An unfit guy who spread the threat of mind power, slipped in here. The «Power of Curse» that was supposed to be totally destroyed, and the ultimate mind power's dark side avatar, the guy that is sheltering it."

"So now we come to the matter of the Armor of Catastrophe… perfect." Kazuto sighed.

(Evening/Train Station)

"Well, _that _was certainly interesting." Kazuto broke the silence that had been in the car since the meeting had ended on the note it had.

Of course, nobody else spoke, and Kazuto sighed as he undid his seatbelt.

"I'll stay in touch and see if Chiyaki can find anything regarding the Research Society. See you guys during the territory battle on Saturday.

"See you soon Kazu-kun." Fuko stated, pecking Kazuto on the cheek.

"Goodbye."

"See you again."

And with that, Kazuto hurried up to the train with a wave.

(Monday/Takamatsu High/Rooftop)

"So we need to form some kind of strategy to deal with the Armor… but then there's those other guys. Man things are complicated now."

"So now Haru has that Armor thing that you took out a few months ago? You said it was destroyed."

Yukina had been listening to Kazuto's catch up/run-down talk for a while now.

"It was. But a small, undetectable fragment was on his avatar's back… about here." Kazuto pointed to the spot just between his shoulder blades, the spot where he'd remembered Silver Crow getting hooked during that fight.

"Poor Haru. I wonder how tough it is, being in the middle of everything like that."

"I don't know. But hey, He's got Kuroyuki and Fuko looking after him, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah, I bet he will be." Yukina's tone suddenly went bitter, and Kazuto mentally sighed. There were times when Kazuto felt there was no way the pale haired girl was going to get over her jealously regarding Fuko. She seemed to get over it _slightly _after having met Fuko on Saturday for that week's territory battle, but Kazuto had caught her shooting the occasional glare at Fuko afterwards. Then again, Fuko hadn't really minded and seemed to understand.

One more thing that irked Kazuto was the fact Yukina understood just what would happen if one lost Brain Burst, and since he'd known her for all his life, he could guess a part of her wished he'd lose it so she could get him back. But then another problem arose…

When Kazuto and Fuko had first gotten together almost three years ago, they'd made a promise that if they'd both lost Brain Burst, or if only one did, and they saw each other's names in their Neruolinkers address books, they'd do whatever they could to try and meet each other again, but not as Burst Linkers, but as normal people. It was tough to think about.

It was very likely Kazuto, or any one of his friends, could entirely forget _everything _Brain Burst had caused. Which would mean six years of Kazuto's life would just, _vanish, _like it had never happened. Because so far, everything he'd been through, everything that had changed about him, was a direct result of Brain Burst and what had happened. Getting stronger than he had before, meeting Fuko and the others, getting over some of his insecurities, all because of Brain Burst. And now that he was effectively a King, the risk of that happening was dangerously high if ever he was to fight another one of them.

"What's worse, Haru is on a weeklong probation given by the other Kings, excluding Kuroyuki. The others have one week to strip him of the Armor _without _deleting Brain Burst, or else the problem _will _be taken into the hands of the other Kings, and, Kuroyuki or myself, will be forced to use the Judgment Blow on him."

Since he'd reached level nine, Kazuto had found he had access to all the standard abilities the normal Kings did. He'd even been given a new title to go along with it. Meaning, he was the only "Sub King" within the Accelerated world. Not a Legion Submaster, something between that and the King. Meaning, if Kuroyuki was to lose Brain Burst, he would automatically become leader of Nega Nebulus. Kazuto had never thought about it before, but his avatar's color, navy blue, was one of the darkest shades of blue, very close to black, just teetering on that fine line. In fact, his avatar even had sort of a black sheen when the light hit the armor. It made sense to him, as he did not specialize in one area in particular. Most Black Linkers were like that as well, and he had evidence from Kuroyukihime's Black Lotus himself.

"Do you know what the plan is?"

"No. I have to deal with school here, so I can't be making a trip to Tokyo to discuss this. Unless Kuroyuki calls us, were not going to be involved in this plan. No matter how much I would like to be. I don't like feeling useless when I know I can do something." Kazuto folded his hands and let out an exasperated sigh. It was true with the way he felt about this. He wanted to help, but reality was finally managing to catch up with him.

"Kazuto… have you ever… felt like getting rid of Brain Burst?" The question came out of nowhere, and Kazuto looked up at Yukina, who had a concerned look.

"There was a time a few years ago when I first got it… but… no. I've never once wanted it gone. If I did, then I'd forget everything… the friends I've made because of it… everything. The person I've become… the person helped created by Navy Blade, would cease to exist. I don't want that to happen. But… I feel like that even if I did forget, my heart would remember for me."

Yukina had not been expecting that. She'd known Kazutio her whole life, and yet she'd never taken him to be one to have philosophies like that. She knew he and Fuko loved each other, but it tugged at her heart to let him go like that. She'd seen it last week plain as day.

"I just wanted to ask. But okay then! Let's do our best then! I won't give up either!"

Kazuto could see through Yukina's façade clear as day. She was trying to keep herself together for his sake, but he wouldn't let that be in vain.

"Alright then. I'll… no… _we _should try to think of a way to help out Haru. We've got one solid week to do this, and I know we can if we put our heads together, so I'm sure we can find out something."

Kazuto gleaned his trademark smirk with that, his mind already getting to work on what could be done. _There's gotta be some way to solve this. And I'm going to find out what it is. _He thought as he set down his resolve. He was going to help, and he would solve this problem. He wasn't going to let a friend and fellow Legion Member suffer because of something like this, it just wasn't who he was.

**A/N**

**Quick question: Has _anyone _made the connection for Kazuto's first and last name yet? Cause seriously I wonder if anyone has...**


	20. Origins 1

Accel Overdrive

**A/N: **_**FINALLY **_**I am getting to these. Took a while for the idea to hit me, but here we'll start with Kazuto's origins as Navy Blade and his first tenure with Nega Nebulus, which will also explore his relationship with Fuuko in depth for all you skeptics. And since I'm stumped on the main plot, let these fill in some gaps.**

**Origins 1: Birth of a Warrior**

_Five years ago… that was when _EVERYTHING _started for me. Everything involving Brain Burst and me becoming Navy Blade the Burst Reaper. And the odd thing was, in my innocence at the time, I thought it was just a fun game to play with the one who'd given it to me… and then I was proven dead wrong so very, very easily… these are my origins… or, more specifically, the origins of Navy Blade._

**Takamatsu Elementary/Five Years ago**

In the school playground, an eleven year old Kazuto in his school uniform was absentmindedly playing a game on a hand held device, completely zoned out and ignoring the chatter and buzz of the other kids around him, his brown eyes locked on the screen as his fingers flew across the controls at a speed not many kids his age could do, but, that's what being someone who excelled in anything they were interested in to near inhuman degrees thanks to a particular disorder. Though, despite the navy blue Neuro Linker on his neck, Kazuto was playing on a much older system whereas most of the other kids who weren't running around and laughing were playing a VR game on the schools network together.

"Kazuto!"

A little girl's voice pried the boy away from his game, hitting pause in a split second and looking up, spotting a ten year old Yukina looking down at him with her hands on her hips, her almost white sky blue hair swaying a bit.

"Oh, hey Yukina! What's going on?" Kazuto's voice was bright and happy, much different than the deep, cynicism filled voice he'd be speaking with in a few years.

"You're avoiding everyone again Kazuto. I don't think it's smart to shut yourself out like that." Yukina sighed and shook her head.

"Don't blame me! None of the other kids wanted to play with me! They said I was too good and that no matter which team picked me it wouldn't be fair. So they said don't play with them, and here I am." Kazuto shrugged, not really seeming all that bothered, his usual grin on his face as he booted his game back up and his fingers started flying across the buttons again.

"Kazuto…" Yukina sighed again, but relented and sat down next to her friend. "Where's Chidori?"

"Playing with Ryuko."

"And you're other friends?"

"Shu, Minato and Gai all got roped into a game with those other kids. It sucks but hey, we're all gonna play something to make up for it later."

"Always optimistic huh?"

"Yep!"

Yukina giggled as she started watching Kazuto play his game, doing things that seemed way beyond what a ten year old could do, but in a society where playing games regularly was normal, it almost made sense.

**After school**

Kazuto was whistling as he walked on the path home, used to going by himself since all his friends were usually busy, and he was happily greeting anybody he knew as he passed.

"Oi! Kazuto!"

Another boys voice caught Kazuto's attention and he turned around, laughing and waving when he saw the familiar face of his cousin, who had much darker hair and blue eyes unlike Kazuto.

"Hey, Kira! What brings you here from Tokyo?"

"Mom and Dad decided to pay you guys a visit for the weekend, and I decided to take a walk. You on your way home from school or something?" Kira trotted over to Kazuto with a little chuckle, both eleven year olds matching pace.

Kazuto nodded, gripping the straps on his back pack a bit. There was always something about Kira that seemed… off, nowadays. It was something in his eyes that was strange, he didn't seem the same as a year before, but, Kazuto typically just shrugged it off.

"Yep. Chidori and Yukina are busy with track so I usually make the walk home myself. It'll be nice to have some company." Kazuto started as they stopped at a light, cars zooming by and making gusts of wind.

"You haven't been getting bullied again have you? It's a little concerning when you go into your own little world playing a game to avoid that." Kira leaned on the light pole, putting his hands in his jackets pockets.

"Well, there is this one kid named Akihiko Himura who's been keeping it up… but, my dad told me to just ignore him. But, I'm fine, really. No problems. But, any new games you've found out about? I need some new ones…"

Kira hummed in thought as they kept moving.

"Well, there is this one game that I got last year. I can tell you more later since I can give you the file to download it. It's a really cool game that we can play, but, a lot of it is in Tokyo just so ya' know."

"What kind of game is it!?"

Kira chuckled when Kazuto's eyes lit up. The prospect of a new game could rope the kid in any time. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing at the time.

"I can't tell you unless you're a player. It's something that's a secret, no adults know about it. When we get to your house we'll need a cable so I can send you the file… good thing you've had the Neurolinker since birth right?" Kira chuckled.

"We're the same age Kira, and I'm older by a few months… though I'm a bit younger than most kids in my class, and so are my friends." Kazuto sighed, crossing his arms.

"Well that's because you guys were all fall and winter kids." Kira snickered.

"Shut it."

**Yuuki Household**

Kazuto and Kira rushed inside, throwing off their shoes and not even stopping to take off their bags as they rushed into Kazuto's room, the boy sitting down at his desk were his still in progress computer was.

"Why are you even piecing that thing together? We've got the Neuro Linkers in place." Kira sighed as he sat on one of the cushions near the small room table.

"Because there's some older games that I want to try and find that I need one of these to play since they weren't ported to the Neuro Linker… ever hear of Alfheim and Gun Gale?" Kazuto started bringing up some windows. Being a tech genius had perks even at the age he was.

"I think so… didn't both of those involve some sort of weird incident that damaged the VRMMO genre?" Kira nodded as he started looking at the windows Kazuto had sent while fishing through his bag for his link cable.

"Yep. But, both of them were resolved and apparently if you look in the right places you can find some hard copies along with the VR gear you need." Kazuto stated as he took a seat on the pad adjacent his cousin. "So, what kind game is this supposes to be?"

"First, we need to plug in the cable." Kira chuckled as he plugged the cable into his silver Neuro Linker, handing the other end to Kazuto, who plugged his end in and swiped the warning window out of the way with a sigh.

"Alright, we're linked… now what do you have to do?" Kazuto raised an eyebrow, his hands on his feet, as he spoke through the link, his mouth set in a line.

"Just give it a moment…" Kira snickered as he lifted a hand, and after a few quick movements, he brought his hand back by his Neuro Linker with two fingers against it and a tiny silver white hawk appeared, and when Kira flipped his arm out again the small bird flew towards Kazuto before vanishing right before it got too close a small app symbol with a steam punk style flaming B appeared in his view, the window for the approval of the application download opening.

"BB2039? What is that?" Kazuto's hands hovered near the window as he looked at it curiously, and Kira chuckled.

"It's that game I mentioned. But… you might want to know that the minute you accept this, you reality will be destroyed and rebuilt just… like… this." Kira's lips weren't moving since they were using Neuro Speak, but his voice was calm and cool as always, and there seemed to be some weird effect wash over Kazuto when his cousin snapped his fingers to emphasize his point.

"My reality… will be destroyed… and then rebuilt? What…" Kazuto looked up with a concerned look, and Kira pointed at where the window was.

"If you want to find out, then hit accept and I'll show you a world where people like you belong… the Accelerated World…" Kira's words just flowed with a style that was _not _befitting of an eleven year old, more like someone twice or three times his age.

"Accelerated… World…" Kazuto muttered, and he bit his lower lip as his left hand fingers started tapping on his knee, but, his right hand started moving towards the window, and after hovering there for a second, his finger hit "Install", and he watched as the window faded into orange gold hexagons and flew up to the burning app symbol, everything turning a dark shade of burning orange as the symbol exploded into flames that wreathed the room and moved along the cable connecting the two before condensing in the middle of the table and forming a logo with an installation bar beneath it, the entire thing aflame, and the room returned to its normal colors.

"Brain Burst… Kira… what is this game?" Kazuto tilted his head, and Kira leaned on the table with his hands folded beneath his chin.

"I'll tell you once it's safely installed to your system. If it is successful, which knowing you I don't doubt, but there is a chance the installation could fail." Kira said this calmly, and Kazuto raised an eyebrow, looking down at the installation bar, which was almost filled.

When the installation finished, the bar and logo vanished into embers, and more flaming words appeared along Kazuto's sight, and he followed them with a finger as he read.

"Welcome to the Accelerated World..." Kazuto tilted his head again, and Kira chuckled.

"I was honestly surprised when I got a random email one day with this program in it, and it took me a good five minutes to decide whether or not to install it. Nice to see you're as quick at making decisions as ever, Kazuto." Kira snickered, "Since I'm staying here for the weekend, I can teach you more after tonight, where something will happen that will create your game avatar."

"Wait… I don't make my own avatar like in other games?" Kazuto raised an eyebrow again, and Kira shook his head.

"Nope. Your avatar and even in game name are all generated by the game system. Those are just some of the basics for now. I'll tell you more later… but for now, let me show you what you can do. Now, to do what any Burst Linker, as we're called, can do, you only have to say two words: Burst Link." Kira stated, holding up to fingers. "Now, on the count of three, we'll both say it at once… three… two… one…"

"_**Burst Link!"**_

Everything stopped and the room became a Technicolor blue, Kazuto found himself stumbling out of his body and onto the floor, and when he looked down he saw that he was in his school avatar, which was fitting the futuristic theme of Takamatsu's school district network by being him wearing some type of armored pilot suit like in a mecha anime colored dark blue, and Kira was leaning on the wall in his own, fantasy themed avatar bearing knight motifs, even with a sword on his back.

"What the… what happened to my room?" Kazuto asked as he looked around and tugged on the seemingly frozen cable, and it wouldn't even budge, and it was weird looking at himself like this, and he even went so far as to poke his own cheek.

"Nothing. We're just in a 3D rendition of your room created by the application by using images captured by both our Neuro Linkers and the security system going through the house, and then it uses those images to reconstruct the area around us like this, which is why everything seems frozen… but, our brainwaves have actually been accelerated by 1000 times the normal speed." Kira stated.

"Wait what!?" Kazuto gasped, falling back from surprise.

"Yep. So one second in real time is equal to 1000 here, or, if you want to be technical, 16 minutes, 40 seconds." Kira stated flippantly. No wonder he seemed so different to Kazuto, the effect from this game had changed him!

"Wait… so… if we stay accelerated for…" Kazuto started lifting fingers, and Kira put up a hand.

"Don't think about it too much Kazuto. It'll hurt your head if you think too hard." Kira chuckled.

"HEY!" Kazuto snapped.

"Alright, now to get out of this, just say Burst Out."

"**Burst Out."**

Kazuto blinked as things returned to normal, looking around and checking to make sure he was back as himself, and he let out a relieved breath.

"Well… that was… odd…" Kazuto murmured, unplugging the cable and standing up.

"You'll get used to it. Now, you'll want to stay off the global net for a bit. I'm not sure if there's any other Burst Linkers in Takamatsu, but there might be some it's best to be cautious." Kira stated.

"Got it." Kazuto nodded.

**Night time**

Kazuto's closed eyes were twitching as a dream that would stick with him for the rest of his life started to begin, his from balling up a bit.

_Kazuto was standing on a twilit hillside, gentle waves of golden colored grass rolling across the land as far as he could see, and beside him were two crimson bladed swords with hilts that had navy blue guards similar to those of a birds wings, a red gem in each one. But, all around him, Kazuto heard muffled voices, and though he couldn't quite make out the words, they sounded mocking, and he clamped his hands on his ears to shut them out, a grimace on his face._

"_Stop… just stop! Why are you saying all those things!? What are you saying!?"_

_As he screamed, a black shape began to rise up, obscuring the light from the setting sun, and all Kazuto could get from the shape was that it was _radiating _fear, anger, and sadness all at once, and in his panic, Kazuto started running from the shape._

"_Just let me go faster… let me go faster so I can leave that thing behind… but let everything else slow down because I don't want to miss ANYTHING!"_

**Is that what your wish is?**

Kazuto's eyes snapped open and he sat up in a flash, panting heavily, and when he looked out his window he saw that the sun was coming up. Kazuto put a hand on his head.

"What was that dream? No… it was more like a nightmare than a dream… but… it seemed so realistic…" Kazuto let out a sigh as he slid out of his bed, only to freeze when the sound of acceleration hit his ears.

"What… but… I'm on my home net… how could…" Kazuto muttered. As the environment seemed to smash and collapse around him until he was standing in a burning, wreckage strewn version of his neighborhood, Kazuto looked around until the sound of clashing chains caught his ears, and he looked up to see some sort of timer with 1800 seconds on it crash into place in his view, and two health bars slammed onto the sides and filled up, a name showing underneath each, and the one that had to be his caught his eye and read this: Navy Blade.

"Navy Blade… is… that my in game name?" Kazuto muttered as he lifted a hand, gasping when he saw a lithe arm covered in spiked yet streamlined, feather edged navy blue armor with what seemed like small claws on the finger tips, a darker blue body suit of sorts underneath.

"What the he… am I in some kind of virtual world?" Kazuto wondered as he found a large, reflective shard of scrap, and his eyes widened. The avatar was much taller than he was in real life at this point, all the navy blue armor that same feather edged streamlined look, the elbows and knees jutting out a bit, and in the seams there were glowing white lines across it, and the helmet had only two red eyes gleaming in the black space, the mask keeping the young boys expression of shock hidden, and the two swords Kazuto had seen in his dream were on his waist, but, compared to how his armor would look in a few years, the shade was somewhat lighter.

"What the… is… this me?" Kazuto gasped as he put a hand on the shard.

"Yep. And my, isn't that a nice Duel Avatar you've got there Kazuto." Kira's voice sounded, and when Kazuto turned, he was faced with another avatar colored chrome silver and gray with the look of an average height western gunslinger, the spurs on his gleamed boots clinking against where he was sitting as he tabbed on of the silver magnum like revolvers in his hands, the other one under the brim of his hat which hid a pair of gleaming blue eyes above the face mask.

"Kira… is… that you?" Kazuto asked.

"Yep. And now it's time for your first lesson Kazuto… hope you can keep up!" Kira chuckled as he spun one of his guns and took aim, firing a shot just as Kazuto's eyes widened, and the other boy barely managed to dodge, the shot grazing him as he rolled.

"WHAT THE HECK KIRA!?" Kazuto snapped as he stood up and pulled out his swords, the weight unfamiliar to him. _These are heavier than what I'm used to…_

"I said it was your first lesson… Brain Burst is a fighting game… so come on!" Kira snickered as he jumped up into the air, and Kazuto growled.

"Alright then… if it's a fighting game… then I'll play…" Kazuto muttered as he started running with his blades dragging against the ground until he jumped up to face his opponent.

**A/N**

**I think I know you can all tell where this'll go… poor little Kira is doomed by the story proper. But, I hope you guys will enjoy the Origin chapters.**


	21. Origins 2

Accel Overdrive

**Origins 2: And end and a beginning**

**Yuuki Household**

Kazuto fell back onto his bed panting, Kira sitting at the table. They'd just gone through yet another round of Kazuto's Brain Burst training, and after almost a year of visits back and forth on weekends and breaks, Kazuto had _finally _reached level four, and Kira had said he would show him something then.

"Man… you… really know… how to push me in those battles Kira." Kazuto panted as he sat up and rolled his shoulders, still feeling where Kira's shots had clipped him. He was getting much better at using his avatars agility to dodge attacks, and what better way to learn than dodging a bullet?

"Heh, well, at least you're getting better at dodging, but really you should consider using those energy shields you got at level three, those will prove helpful." Kira stated.

"Yeah yeah, just like the grapnel blades and wall climbing skill. I know Kira. But, what was it you wanted to show me once I got to level four?" Kazuto flipped his hand a bit before leaning on his knees with an expectant look, and Kira went and patted his cousin on the head in the manner an older sibling would, since technically Kira _was _older than Kazuto no thanks to Brain Burst, mentally anyway.

"Alright, but you need to remember the words _specifically, _and this will cost ten points." Kira stated.

"I have plenty of points stocked up. You always tell me to keep a good amount in reserves and don't level up until I have at least twice the amount of points needed, and don't go wasting my points wily nilly." Kazuto muttered, brushing Kira's hand off his head.

"Good, you remembered all my pointers. Alright, now, to go to where we're gonna go, you just have to say this: Unlimited Burst." Kira stated as he sat down again.

"Unlimited… Burst?" Kazuto mumbled.

Kira nodded again and got into a comfortable position on the floor.

"You might wanna lie down. I'll explain more once we're in. Kay?"

"Got it." Kazuto nodded, setting his head on the pillow and closing his eyes.

"**Unlimited Burst!" **

**Unlimited Neutral Field**

When Kazuto opened his eyes after the sound of acceleration hit his ears, he opened his eyes and they widened when he found that instead of a building he was standing under a canopy of leaves in a bright, lush, beautiful forest.

"Well, the forest area eh? A good place for you first dive into the Unlimited Neutral Field." Kira chuckled as he walked out onto the overlook.

"Unlimited Neutral what?" Kazuto asked as he shielded his eyes a bit as he stepped out, even though his avatars beak like visor shaded his eyes a bit.

"This is what I wanted to show you. All of this you see sprawling before you is the _true _battleground of Brain Burst for us Burst Linkers! And the best part is that it just keeps _going. _It's fully possible to go from here all the way to the legion territories back in the Tokyo wards. Now, take a look at your screen."

Kira pointed up, and Kazuto looked up at the HUD, which only had his health bar present.

"There's no timer!?" Kazuto gasped.

"Why do you think it's called unlimited? But… I wouldn't recommend spending _too _much time here unless you have absolutely _nothing _going on. Spend about three days in here and you could forget any plans you have. I had to learn that the hard way actually." Kira chuckled, catching the back of his head, a faint clink of metal sounding with his movement.

"Hmm… huh… what's going on over there?" Kazuto pointed off to a short distance off where the sounds of fighting could be heard.

"Well, guess some of the resident Burst Linkers here are hunting. Come on, I'll show you." Kira gestured for Kazuto to follow and ran off, and the two ran until they got to the ridge, Kazuto awed when he saw a few Burst Linkers fighting a massive beast.

"What is that?" Kazuto wondered.

"That, is what we call and Enemy. They populate the Unlimited Neutral Field as it's denizens, and they all vary in class, the top ones being Legend Class, but even then, they only give ten points." Kira explained.

"TEN!? That's only enough to recover what you used to dive into the field to start!" Kazuto gasped.

"Yep… but, it's not just these monsters the other players hunt… and the other target gives much bigger rewards." Kira stated.

"The other Burst Linkers…"

"Exactly. Now, were this Tokyo, I'd have to explain the whole conflict between the seven Color Legions, but, this is Takamatsu where no Legions have power. It's why I like it here, where the population of Linkers isn't so big and none of us are bound by any sort of rules the Legions may hold. Here, it's only Guardian and Protégé working together." Kira chuckled, and Kazuto snickered himself with a small grin.

"Sounds like its more fun to go at your own."

"Man, you still have that solo player mentality shoved into your head do you? Well, this is a fighting game, not an MMO like the one you and your friends play, so I guess it doesn't matter. Oh yeah, I wanted to give you something… a bit of a gift for getting to level four." Kira added as he opened his menu.

"What do you mean?" Kazuto asked, and when he looked down at the menu of his own that had opened up, his eyes widened when he saw what he was sent. "Your Silver Shooters… but… Kira…"

"Relax. I have a better set that I got a while back. I've just been using these for sentimental reasons. Those guns are fully upgraded with hard earned points, so use them wisely." Kira stated as he equipped another set of chrome revolvers with a different, more ornate and seemingly more deadly. "You can use a gun right?"

"Please, you're talking to Team Maverick's assault expert. Two pistols are my specialty secondary after an assault rifle. Though I do prefer my swords." Kazuto stated, putting a hand on one of the hilts.

"Well, keep those with you and make good use of them alright? I want you to get so good with them that you won't miss a single target, got it!?" Kira stated, almost like an order.

"I'll do my best. It'll take a bit but, good thing all that MMO experience can help me out." Kazuto gave a thumbs up, and then he looked on as multiple beams of light shot uo as the massive enemy swung it's claw and raked the ground. "Soo… wanna finish that thing off?"

Kira nodded and drew his guns as Kazuto pulled out his swords, and the two jumped down into the clearing as the beast below roared.

"BRING IT ON!"

**One month later**

Kazuto shut the door to his room and threw his bag onto the hook, sitting down on his bed and opening up his email immediately, finding the most recent message from Kira as he sat down on his bed.

"Play message."

"_Hey… Kazuto… meet me in the Unlimited Neutral Field next chance you can… I'll be waiting at the park at 7:00 in the evening… don't be late…" _

"What the heck is going on with his voice?" Kazuto muttered as he sat up. Kira sounded… off. His tone was strange, with a waver to it that wasn't there. He seemed on edge… anxious… and furthermore, _scared._

"Well… it's close to seven now… might as well head in…" Kazuto laid down and took a breath, closing his eyes.

"**Unlimited Burst!"**

**Unlimited Neutral Field/Takamatsu City Park**

Kazuto swung into the park from a tree since the field was still a forest, though he could oddly tell that a shift wasn't too far off.

"Kira? You here?" Kazuto called out, looking around the area as he made his way towards the center of the park where a large tree stood, shading the area with its leaves that let sunlight filter through in a brilliant manner.

"Finally… you're here…" Kira's voice came from the shadows, and he walked out slowly, and for some reason, the feeling Kazuto was getting from him was much, much darker than normally.

"Kira? You alright? I'm getting a bad vibe from you… did… something happen?" Kazuto asked, and his eyes widened when Kira faltered and grabbed his shoulders with a desperate grip, his avatar shuddering. "Kira?"

"Points… I need more points… I'm running out…" Kira said shakily, and Kazuto gasped.

"WHAT!? H-how? Why are you… what did you do!?" Kazuto gasped, and Kira shuddered again.

"I'm too close to losing them all… I barely have any left… Kazuto… help me… I need points… I need every point you can spare!" Kira's voice was desperate as he looked up, his avatars eyes gleaming with a wild, unhinged light.

"WHAT!? But… Kira… you said…"

"FORGET WHAT I SAID! I can't lose Brain Burst… I need it… I need to keep my ability to accelerate… I can't lose access to the Accelerated World… if I want to keep my planned future intact I need to be able to accelerate…" Kira muttered crazily, and Kazuto's eyes widened in shock.

"Kira… you didn't… it's only been a month… how… that shouldn't be possible…" Kazuto muttered.

Even through the avatar, Kazuto could see Kira was desperate. Just the thought of losing acceleration… had it pushed him over the edge? Someone who seemed so strong… just like that?

"No… no that's not true… Kira please tell me this is some joke! Tell me you haven't changed because of this game! Please!" Kazuto yelled in his own desperate tone, his eyes wide as tears started welling. He couldn't lose someone he cared about because of this… there was no way… there was no way a game could change someone like that!

"Kazuto listen to me! I need more points… please don't let me lose Brain Burst!"

"No… no… this isn't right… this is some dream… Kira wouldn't wind up being like this… he was strong… stronger than anyone… he was the one who taught me how to play… there's no way you could wind up almost losing like that!" Kazuto yelled, forcing himself from Kira's grip and stepping back, and his eyes widened further when Kira started cackling.

"Kazuto you naïve little fool… didn't I tell you what Brain Burst does? We fight to keep accelerating… and we will fight as much as we need to make sure of that." Kira snickered darkly.

"But… couldn't you just battle other Linkers to get your points back? Why come to me?" Kazuto asked as he kept backing up until he was backed against the tree.

"Hehehehehahahahahahahahahaha! Training you was my original intention… in fact… I wanted to team up with you… but… I realized something… you're a _perfect _repository for large amounts of points! You've managed to get to level four and save up enough in a year to last you for a good while… I could use that point bank… and I have just the perfect way to get them…" Kira snickered, drawing out a card of sorts.

"W-what is that?" Kazuto mumbled.

"A sudden death battle challenge card… we bet all out points in an all or nothing duel to the death… the loser gets Brain Burst uninstalled and the winner gets all the points… sounds like a fair challenge don't you think?" Kira cackled as he put in what he needed on the card and threw it to Kazuto, who caught it and looked at the card wide eyed.

_A sudden death duel… but… no… I… I won't… I can't fight him…_

Kazuto through the card into the ground and growled.

"Kira stop this! I can help you get your points back! We ca work in a team battle until…"

Kazuto was cut short when a bullet nicked his helmet and hit the tree.

"If you want to do this the hard way then fine by me! You can't talk your way out of this one!" Kira shouted in rage as he opened fire, and Kazuto brought up his shield to block the bullets.

_Is there really no way out of this fight? I could just get to the leave point… no… Kira would track me down… but why… why did it have to be him!? _

Haznoku's eyes shadowed over as his tears started to run, and he knelt down under the onslaught of bullets, lowering one shield and grabbing the challenge card, hitting accept and watching as it faded, and Kira began to cackle.

"FINALLY! Now… let's just wait for that counter to go down and then we'll settle this…" Kira snickered as Kazuto lowered his shield and pulled out his swords, the red blades glinting in the sunlight.

Once the countdown hit zero, Kira opened fire immediately, and Kazuto jumped out of the way of his fire, leaping off the tree and shooting forward, slashing downwards, only for Kira to jump back just as the blades hit the ground, opening fire again only for each shot to be blocked.

"Come on! You should be faster than this! You're already naturally moving faster than most Burst Linkers! Show me what you've got!" Kira yelled as Kazuto jumped back and behind cover.

"I don't want to fight you Kira!"

"Well right now that isn't really an option not to is it!?"

Kazuto growled and sheathed his swords.

"I'll use them… if only to beat him." Kazuto muttered, bringing up his menu and quickly equipping the Silver Shooters, spinning them and letting out a breath before turning out of cover and firing, Kira diving behind his own cover.

"So, you're going to use my old guns against me!? Fine by me, that just makes the challenge all the more fun!" Kira chuckled as he jumped out again, this time making quickdraws and blasting the area near Kazuto, ripping the tree he was using for cover to shreds.

"Crud… I'm not good enough with these guns and I'm not fast enough… darn it! Darn it darn it darn it! I wanted to leave pain behind, not find more! WHAT WAS THE POINT OF ALL THIS IF THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!?" Kazuto screamed skyward and went out to open fire again, but of gun was shot out of his hands and dozens more shots ripped his armor to shreds. "Darn it… why now… I just… I just want to go faster… WHY CAN'T I DO THAT MUCH!?"

As Kazuto screamed again, he started feeling something strange as blue light began flickering around him, and things seemed to slow down around him.

"What the… what's going on?!" Kazuto gasped, but then he saw the bullets from Kira's assault going by much slower, and he drew his swords. "I have no idea what's going on… if I've sped up then I can win… I can beat him!"

Kazuto shot out and started dodging the bullets with ease, cutting them out of the air as he charged, and all Kira could see was a blue streak of light heading straight towards him.

"W-what the heck is that!?" Kira gasped before he was slashed across the chest and sent flying, and now Kazuto was the one giving the beat down, but the whole time his eyes were shadowed over as tears fell.

_If Brain Burst did this to him… than it's no more than a burden for Kira!_

Kazuto sent Kira flying into the tree, the other Linker landing onto the ground with a heavy thud after the impact, and Kazuto stepped over to him as the aura dispersed, aiming one of his own guns down at Kira as the other Linker struggled.

"Kira… it's over… just give up… Don't make me do this." Kazuto muttered.

"Man you are so soft… just finish me off and end it…" Kira spat.

"I don't want to do this Kira… Even _if _Brain Burst has become a burden to you… I want to help you… it doesn't have to be this way." Kazuto stated.

"Yet it already is… it's too late Kazuto… you've won… finish it. I'll lose Brain Burst for good…" Kira stated in a sad tone.

"I don't want to… it's wrong…" Kazuto choked out, and Kira scoffed.

"Navy Blade… Chrome Bullet is who caused this… would it be better for Chrome Bullet to die and Kira Asuka to return to normal… or for me to remain as I am?" Kira asked as he rose to a knee, thought Kazuto's gun stayed trained on him.

Kazuto just remained silent as his arm started shaking, and Kira let out an annoyed growl.

"YOU NAÏVE IDIOT!" Kira snapped, and he lunged up, and on instinct, Kazuto's finger twitched on the trigger, and that shot rang out in his ears as he watched the remnant code of Chrome Bullet rise into the sky, and at that moment, the area began to shift, going from the bright, lush forest to the dark, gloomy Nightmare City.

Behind the mask of Navy Blade, Kazuto's young face was stoic, but, his eyes had changed their look. No longer were they bright and optimistic, now they were dull and empty, a pain hidden there that he would never show anyone.

"Never again… never again will I let anyone wind up like that because of Brain Burst… I'll make sure of it…" Kazuto muttered as he walked off.

_It was there, underneath that tree and then the dark city, where the Burst Reaper was born. Where my innocence and naivety ended, a new outlook and way of thinking started, an outlook that would eventually lead me right to the very thing I avoided… for better and for worse depending on how you look at it._


	22. Chapter 20

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 20: Encounter in Shinjuku: The Blue Samurais**

**Yuuki Household**

Kazuto was resting his head on his rooms table with an incredibly annoyed look on his face as he tried to think of _any _possibility to help with taking care of the current Disaster Armor problem, though he'd exhausted almost any idea he could think of within a couple of days.

"The only thing that's left I can think of is if Ardor Maiden came back… then again I haven't heard from her for even longer than Kuroyuki and Fuuko. Ggh… man this is way more troublesome to think of than I thought…"

After moving to lean on his elbows, a message popping up in his inbox caught his attention.

"Hmm? Well, surprise surprise, an update from Fuuko. Wonder what the news is this time." Kazuto chuckled as he opened the message, and once he was done reading a loud _thunk _resounded in the room as the teens head slammed down onto the table.

"HOW MUCH STUFF CAN I MISS IN A FEW DAYS!? ARGH! That, is it, I'm going to a Tokyo college after senior year."

Kazuto looked over the message, and it simply read this:

_Kazu-kun,_

_You wouldn't believe it, but Utai's back and Mr. Crow's had his problem solved! I'll tell you more later._

_-Fuuko_

After slamming his head on the table a couple more times, Kazuto sat there with a bright red spot on his forehead that faded after a bit.

"Disadvantage of living in another city when it comes to Brain Burst: I miss way to much stuff. God freaking dammit!"

Kazuto grumbled and started typing up a reply.

_Fuuko,_

_I'll be coming into Tokyo this weekend for a visit. I'll probably go in through Shinjuku this time around, mainly because I got some word from an old client of mine about something, so I'll stop by and you can tell me then. I find this ironic because my last idea actually was to see if we could get Utai to help. Guess it's not needed now huh?"_

_-Kazuto_

Kazuto hit send and flopped down onto the floor, looking up at the ceiling and letting out a short sigh.

"I honestly forgot about that message until a little bit ago. Wonder what the problem was this time?" Kazuto muttered as he opened the message, but, oddly, all it said was asking him to head to Shinjuku… nothing else.

"Weird… Shinjuku is also Leoniz territory, then again, Blue Knight doesn't really care if I go there, but, I bet Cobal and Maga have upped security since I'm level nine and they never trusted me to begin with." Kazuto sighed and flopped onto his bed, taking off his Nuero Linker and placing the Nervegear on his desk onto his head as he laid down. "All right, back to Alfheim! Link start!"

**Weekend/Shinjuku Train Station**

Kazuto stepped off the train, adjusting his button down a bit as he moved to the rails, taking in a breath.

"Hello again Shinjuku!" He yelled after putting his hands near his mouth, snickering a bit before trotting down the steps.

'_Alright, so the plan is to figure out just what the hell that client of mine wanted, and then head off to Shibuya and visit Fuuko since she's got stuff to fill me in on. Yeesh, if I do go to a Tokyo college then my Burst Linker life will get a bit easier.' _Kazuto thought was he merged into the bustling crowd, his hands in his pockets.

After a while, Kazuto got to one of the many bustling squares within the ward, looking around as the crowd passed. After that amount of time, he'd been sure _something _should have happened, and, he got what he expected when the sound of acceleration hit his ears.

"Finally." Kazuto mumbled as the area crumbled around him into ruins. "The End of World stage eh? Been a while."

Kazuto rolled his shoudlers, hearing the familiar clank of his avatar's armor as he did so, and he looked around.

"All right, you got me here, now why did you contact me?" Kazuto called out, and he heard a couple of chuckles up above him.

"Well, the bait actually worked."

"Looks like we can get that fight we've been waiting on since the meeting."

"Oh come on now Cobal, Maga, do I really have to teach you guys a lesson again?" Kazuto muttered as he looked up and saw the two samurai like Avatars of Blue Knights sub-masters, "And aren't you two usually plastered to good ol' Blue Knight's side? What are you doing here looking for me? And just where the _hell _is my informant?"

"Sorry Navy Blade, but we forced your informant to send that message to get you here." Cobalt Blade stated.

"All so we could put you in your place. Someone like you, _especially_ since you're a member of Nega Nebulus, doesn't deserve to have the respect of Blue Knight." Manganese Blade growled, and Kazuto put his arms behind his head.

"Ah come on, just 'cause we're in different Legions doesn't mean we can't be friends. Heck, I'm really good friends with the Red King to, even IRL. And, as I said, am I gonna have to whoop your butts again? Because last time we did this Sky Raker hung you from Tokyo Tower." Kazuto chuckled, and in the next instant, he was blocking both his opponent's katana's with his shields. "Still sore about that one?"

"You're an infuriating sort." Manganese Blade growled.

"But today we defeat you and prove ourselves!" Cobalt Blade snapped.

"Oh _this _again! Man, even if I was never a Leonids member you guys are _still _sore about how Blue Knight sees me as a worthy opponent and all? So… BIG DEAL!" Kazuto snapped, shoving the two back and drawing his own blades, "You shouldn't feel the need to beat me to prove anything!"

"WELL WE THINK OTHERWISE!" the twins yelled as they charged again, Kazuto flipping over them.

"And once again you forget who you're dealing with! You're lucky Black Lotus ordered me to never use Overdrive unless necessary. Else this battle would have been over a few seconds ago." he stated, leveling his blades in his normal stance before rushing along the ground, the tips of his blades making occasional scrapes on the ground until he swung them up and slashed downwards, the twin samurai girls rolling out of the way as the two crimson red blade smashed the pavement.

"We have you now!"

Right as the two went for a slash, Kazuto pulled his arms back and drew his guns, taking aim and making the two stop dead, the barrels of the magnum revolvers deadly close to them.

"As I said, remember who you're dealing with. I'm the first Level Nine Burst Linker to defeat another Linker of the same level, and it was on my home turf. Not to mention, I've beaten Black Lotus, albeit with some luck, so, when you do something like this, don't let personal thoughts get in the way. Now, could you tell me the _real _reason you wanted a fight? Other than some bullshit like you spouted?" Kazuto stated, looking between the two at his gun barrels, both still keeping hands on their swords hilts. "Unless of course that's the only reason you have, in which, I'll say this. YOU TWO ARE REALLY BAD WITH HOLDING GRUDGES!"

The two samurai twins growled and went for an attack, and Kazuto sighed, blocking them again.

"You have such nerve…"

"Hey, who's technically a King here again? Oh yeah, me. So, can we end this the diplomatic way or the hard way? I have somewhere I need to be soon and don't really have any time to waste, even if we accelerated." Kazuto stated as the two swords scrapped against the green barriers, and, when he didn't get a response, he sighed. "Well, guess it's the hard way."

In the next instant, Kazuto threw up his guns, the small amount of light glinting off the silver and blinding his opponents long enough for him to grab his swords and knock the blades out of both Cobalt Blade's and Manganese Blade's hands, the two katana's landing point down, Kazuto sticking the points of his blades at the two's throats, all within a second, and a small cloud of dust swirled as he made the movements.

"So…"

"Fast…"

"I've spent a lot of time playing an MMO where speed determines a lot. I've had time to improve my skills in there. So, you two give up?" Kazuto muttered, and, with slow nods, the two raised their hands, and when the two thrown guns hit the ground, and Kazuto felt that familiar snap back to reality.

"Great… now I might wind up getting into trouble with Leonids… again…" Kazuto sighed, putting his arms behind his head and looking up. "How long has it been since I started associating with that Legion anyway?"

**Later/Shibuya/Apartment Building**

Kazuto knocked on the door that led to Fuuko's apartment, putting his arms behind his head and waiting for a moment as he heard scuffling and then a clicking of locks, the door slowly opening to reveal Fuuko, who promptly jumped out and hugged Kazuto.

"Kazu-kun you're here! You took a bit longer than I expected. Did it take you that long to get here from Shinjuku?" Fuuko giggled, and Kazuto shrugged.

"Well, something kinda unexpected happened. I'll explain more once we're inside." Kazuto stated, "Oh, is your mom home? I haven't really said hi to her in a while. She… does know we patched things up right?"

"Of course! I told her all about it once I could. She's been wanting a chance to see you visit again yourself. You always make such great company." Fuuko stated as they walked in.

"Eh heh… well, my dad did teach me a lot about being respectful. Granted, I'm not _always _that way. Just ask Kuroyuki!" Kazuto chuckled, and Fuuko nodded in agreement.

"You two do tend to snark at each other a lot, that's for sure. Mom! Kazu-kun's here!"

**Later**

"Gagh… if there's one thing I remember is that your mom is a supreme chef… you certainly got you skills from her Fuuko!" Kazuto sighed as he flopped down, Fuuko moving to put his head on her lap, then starting to play with some of the tufts in his hair. "So, what is this whole deal about Utai coming back? I assume Haru somehow ran into her buy chance, as he so often does when he needs help. I swear he's like a magnet."

"And you are too. Though you only attract certain types of people." Fuuko giggled, and Kazuto gave a flat stare.

"I take minor offense to that last one." Kazuto mumbled.

"Well, it's not really much to be said, but, I think it's great that Utai's back and Mr. Crow has his problem solved." Fuuko stated.

"Yeah, and I was in Takamatsu trying to plan something to help. But, whoop de do, looks like th last idea I'd come up with happened by pure chance huh? I need to go to a Tokyo college don't I?" Kazuto stated, and Fuuko nodded.

"It would be easier for both of us then. By the way, what was it that happened when you were in Shinjuku? Did you meet whoever sent you that message?"

"Uh… no… it was a ruse by Cobal and Maga to lure me out for a fight… again… those two have a serious problem with me." Kazuto sighed, sitting up.

"You know, you never did explain much about the time you worked with Leonids. You were never an official member, but, I did hear some things from Ash Roller that you spent some time working with Blue Knight for a while." Fuuko stated as she leaned on Kazuto's back.

"And he's not wrong… I've got a lot of explaining to do now don't I? Especially since I feel like that'll come back later. Just like a lot of things in my life do." Kazuto sighed again.

"Probably. If it creats problems for Nega Nebulus Sa-chan is going to want to know." Fuuko giggled, and Kazuto rolled his eyes.

"Well, time to start the game again."

**A/N**

**Geugh… took… so… long… well, time to dig into even **_**more **_**of Kazuto's past and bring to light a bit more about his friendship with Blue Knight and other things! I'm brain dead now…**


	23. Chapter 21

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 21: Shadows**

"_It's because of you…"_

"_It was because of your so called 'justice'…"_

"… _your self-righteousness…"_

"… _your desire to fight the shadows you can't run from…"_

"_THAT WE NO LONGER HAVE OUR POWER!"_

Kazuto shot upright on the couch he was sleeping on in the living room of Fuuko's apartment, breathing heavily and feeling a cold sweat on his skin, and he put a hand on his head as the word's continued to echo in his head for some reason…

"_You did this to us…"_

"_You're the one who made us these ghost's…"_

"… _the shadows that haunt your nightmares…"_

"… _we're the ones you can't run from…"_

"… _we are your fears…"_

"… _we are your worries…"_

"… _we are your inner darkness, NAVY BLADE!"_

"SHUT UP!" Kazuto yelled against the voices, swinging his arm to the side, the limb going limp at his side after a moment.

"_You can no longer run…" _

"… _we're catching up to you…"_

"… _your past can no longer remain hidden…"_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Kazuto yelled again, stopping himself from throwing a pillow, his face shadowed over, though underneath the shade of his fringe, one could see his eyes were once again dull and muted, blank but holding so much as well… almost as if a cover had been pulled off of them… "Leave me the hell alone you damn ghosts… you're nothing but ghosts so why are you still around?!"

"Kazu-kun?"

Kazuto turned to see Fuuko leaning on the hallway corner, and he looked down as she approached him.

"Kazu-kun, what's wrong? You're rather loud for this time of day…" Fuuko sat down behind Kazuto as the boy moved a bit, hugging his knees.

"It's… nothing… I swear…" Kazuto was quiet, and he blinked as Fuuko leaned on his back.

"You don't need to hide anything from my Kazu-kun… you know that. It doesn't matter what's troubling you, I'll do whatever I can to listen and help you." Fuuko spoke softly into Kazuto's ear, and she blinked in surprise to feel him shudder, and then the brief twinkle of a tear showed on the moonlight that filtered in through the closed curtains as Kazuto buried his face in his knees.

"I'm someone who lives in the dark… I've tried so many times to get to the light with you but I can't… I can't run from my past anymore… it's all there and it's coming back…" Kazuto was shuddering as he spoke, and Fuuko listened closely, "I can hear them… the voices of everyone I've taken Brain Burst away from… the ghosts of their avatars are in my head all the time… I hear them too… mocking me, making what I did seem wrong… maybe… maybe they're right… maybe becoming the Burst Reaper was something I shouldn't have done…"

"No… you _were _doing the right thing. Others may have thought it wrong, but none of us who knew you thought it was. Yes, forcing Brain Burst away from others isn't exactly the best thing to do… but it's alright Kazu-kun… those you took it from were misusing it…"

"Not all of them were though!" Kazuto interrupted Fuuko, surprising the brunette, as that was something the young man almost _never _did, "Some of them… some of them weren't like that… some of them were different… some of them were other Burst Linkers who were trying to hunt me down and stop what I was doing… they had nothing to do with me or anyone else who misused Brain Burst in the ways they did… they were just trying to do what they thought was right… and I took away their ability to Accelerate or fight with friends… _I _did that… I tried to do it…"

"Tried to do what?" Fuuko used a thumb to wipe away the tears staining Kazuto's face as she made him turn towards her, placing her hands on his cheeks, staring straight into those pain filled eyes he had.

"I tried to force myself to make Navy Blade a separate persona… I wanted to make Brain Burst something separate from reality as much as I could… but how can I when my actions in the Accelerated World come back and haunt me in the real world? I am Navy Blade… who am I trying to kid other than myself?" Kazuto tried to give a smile, but it was feeble and broken as compared to normally, telling of the sadness he'd been keeping in, "I just… I didn't want anyone to worry about me so… I… I hid all of it… everything that's been resurfacing over the past few months… but look at me… I can't even smile normally anymore…"

"Kazu-kun… you try too hard sometimes." Fuuko simply shook her head, and Kazuto looked down.

"Yeah… I do…" Kazuto blinked when Fuuko pulled him into a close hug, a hint of surprise on his face.

"I know why you do though… you want to be strong for others when we can't be… and that's not a bad thing at all, in fact, it's admirable and a wonderful thing… but Kazu-kun, sometimes you need to lean on others as much as they lean on you. You have a very bad habit of forgetting how many people care about you enough to want to help you. I'm one of them… I'll always be here to help you in any situation. Not just as a friend… but as the person who loves you the most." Fuuko kept her arms around Kazuto as he shuddered at a steadier pace, near audibly sobbing.

"Thank you… thank you so much Fuuko…"

For a time, the two Burst Linkers simply sat there while Kazuto let out whatever bit of all that pent up emotion he could bear to let loose, and after a while, he fell silent.

"Fuuko… there's something I need to do alone again…" Kazuto pulled back, but he was still looking down.

"Huh?" Fuuko hummed, a hint of confusion present.

"Well… not alone in the normal sense of it… it's just… this involves the reason why I'm connected to Leonids… and… I don't want you involved with these guys in any way… you've heard of the Wolves before, right?" Kazuto looked up, Fuuko shaking her head, and Kazuto leaned back on the sofa. "They're a team of Leonids Linkers who work as a sort of sub-Legion you could say. They work completely independently of Blue Knight and the rest of his Legion, in fact, they're technically not even part of Leonids itself…"

"And why shouldn't I help you? This sounds like something we should also discuss with Sa-chan." Fuuko's reply was met by Kazuto shaking his head.

"No… I can't have anyone in Nega Nebulus involved with the Wolves… besides… this is something I have to do _in _the Accelerated World… I can't just go into Leonids territory IRL and do this… this is something that has to involve me getting into contact with people I haven't spoken to longer than anyone else from the old Nega Nebulus… but, I promise…" Kazuto kissed Fuuko on her forehead, then leaning his own forehead on hers, "I'll stay here until it's time for me to leave… I won't head in until I'm back in Takamatsu."

"Okay… I just want to help you with this though… how long do you plan to spend there?" Fuuko nodded in understanding, if a bit hesitantly, and Kazuto shrugged.

"I dunno… a year or two… maybe longer… finding the Wolves is easy… what I need to do, the things I need to confront however, is a different case entirely. I'm really sorry Fuuko… I wish so much you could help me here… but I don't want my dark past to weigh you down… this is my burden to bear alone… I don't want you or anyone else I care about getting involved in the darkness that surrounds me… some of my scars can only be fixed in ways you guys can't help with… my blood history is mine alone to face…" Kazuto's tone was passive, and Fuuko nodded with understanding.

"I see… just be sure to come back as the same Kazuto I love. Even if you still hold as much pain as you do now, I'll be here to help you carry all of it. I promised you that a long time ago, and it holds true now. Good luck then." Fuuko spoke with all the love and care in the world, and Kazuto's normal smile crept back onto his features as he nodded, though one could sense the sadness sitting behind it now….

_**Later that day**_

"_So, he's going off to the Unlimited Neutral field is he?" _

Fuuko nodded, currently in a call with Kuroyukihime while Kazuto was out running some errands.

"Yes. Though, I can't tell you the reason why, but, Kazu-kun intends to be in there for a long time. He himself doesn't know how long, but, it definitely will be more than just a few days." Fuuko responded, the dark haired girl on the other end of the line sighing.

"_That idiot knows well enough why staying in for more than a few days is a bad idea… what is he thinking? I don't understand him sometimes…" _Kuroyukihime was most definitely annoyed, but once could tell she was concerned as well.

"Knowing Kazu-kun like I do, I know for a fact he'll be fine… but… even though he still smiles… his eyes hold so much pain and sadness even now… he says this is something he has to do alone… but I want to help him so badly… I want to go with him and help him heal the scars he has." Fuuko's hands tightened on her lap, and her longtime friend shook her head.

"_Fuuko, you and I both know that when Kazuto says he needs to do something alone, it's best to let him. He's a member of my Legion, so I can't just ignore this either… but… I do trust him enough to let him take his own actions when needed. Besides, I can't have him in bad shape during battles." _Kuroyukihime's last comment was met by Fuuko laughing lightly.

"Of course. Though I can definitely see you're concerned about him Sa-chan… still… Kazu-kun has to deal with so much… he has something equivalent to the weight of the world on his shoulders, and I can't bear to see him do so alone… but… he mentioned a group in Leonids called the Wolves… do you by any chance know how they are?" Fuuko tilted her head as she asked that, the Black King nodding.

"_Yes I do… knowing Kazuto I'm positive he didn't tell you all the details but… the Wolves are a shady group. They're the ones who are rumored to have given Kazuto his old nickname of 'Burst Reaper' as well. I don't know as much as I would like to… but, I do know that they're a group whose actions are shrouded in secrecy… and if Kazuto is involved with them, then who knows what it is he has to confront?" _Kuroyukihime put a hand on her chin, and Fuuko nodded.

"The world we Burst Linkers exist in is an odd one indeed. And Kazu-kun is involved in many things we don't know about either…" Fuuko gazed out the window and to the dark morning sky, and, funnily enough, it was currently the same dark navy that Kazuto was so associated with, "All we can do right now is wish him luck can't we? Wish him luck in healing his scars in the way only he can… can't we?"

"_I suppose so… hagh… what is he getting into this time I wonder?" _Kuroyukihime simply got a nod.

"Wish him luck and give him our support… that's all we can do for now."

_**A day later/Kazuto's Bedroom**_

Kazuto sat down on the side of his bed, rubbing the back of his neck, his Neurolinker in his other hand, ne he looked out his window to the rising full moon.

"_I haven't headed into the Accelerated World like this in a long time… an entire night in there is a long time due to the acceleration… but, that'll be far more than enough time for what it is I need to do." _

Kazuto slipped his Nuerolinker back on and laid down, being sure to slide under his covers so that in the event Chidori walked in, she would assume he was just sleeping.

"Unlimited Burst…"

_**Accelerated World**_

Navy Blade opened his eyes to view the area around him, finding it fitting how once again, he was in the Nightmare City.

"… _it's your fault we're like this…"_

"… _the dark is here and ready Navy Blade…"_

"_Embrace us shadows…"_

"… _let your inner darkness consume you…"_

"_BECOME ONE WITH THOSE YOU ERADICATED!"_

"Shut your traps…" Navy Blade clenched his fist, then shaking his head, stepping out to the ledge of the building, and then, he pulled out a badge of some sort, which was in the image of a fierce wolf's head and colored a gleaming black color with silver eyes and edging, and the sight of the badge brought back a certain memory in Navy Blade…

"_If you ever decide to come back to us for whatever reason, show this to Blue Knight, and he'll tell you were we've moved to at the time."_

"I never did get an answer about why Blue Knight knew where they were from that cheeky son of a bitch… alright then, first stop, Leonids's central territory…" Navy Blade stored the emblem and jumped to the streets below, letting a grapple loose and shooting off into the night…

_**Leonids Territory**_

Navy Blade touched down at the familiar area that was Leonids's home base within their territory, looking across to the view at his side, and who better to greet the Nega Nebulus Linker than the ever familiar Cobalt Blade and Manganese Blade?

"Well well, look who decided to be the greeting party, as usual." Navy blade chuckled, putting a hand on one of his sword's as the two before him drew their katanas.

"What are you doing here Navy Blade?" Cobalt Blade demanded.

"Here to stir up trouble? Or are you here under orders from Black Lotus to eliminate Blue Knight?" Manganese Blade had just as much tension and wariness as her sister, and Navy Blade let out a bemused chuckle.

"Tch, you honestly think that I'd betray a close friend all because Black Lotus ordered me too? Pfft, you two are a riot! I'm only her subordinate because I'm keeping my end of a deal, nothing more, nothing less." Navy Blade's reply was curt and simple, though he _did _leave out the teeny tiny detail of remaining because of Sky Raker as well, "No, I'm simply here on business. If you two are here, than so is big blue himself, so, I'd like to talk to him. I have a request for him."

"Pah, like we'd believe the Burst Reaper! You're Level Nine yourself for one!" Manganese Blade snapped in reply, earning a sigh from the deep blue warrior before her.

"Precisely, and with your acceleration ability, you could assassinate him in seconds! So why _should _we let you pass?" Cobalt Blade added, Navy Blade slapping his head.

"Ai yi yi… you two are problematic as all hell y'know that?" Navy Blade sighed, and when the two before him got into ready stances, he put a hand on one of his own swords.

"Stand down, Cobal, Maga. If Navy Blade is here, then it must be for some important matter. Why else would my old, aloof friend drop by?" Blue Knight entered with a clank of his shoulder armor, the two samurai Linkers sheathing their blades while bowing and apologizing, although Navy Blade could tell they were shooting him sour looks from the glint in their avatars' eyes. "So, tell me Navy Blade, what brings you to Leonids now? Did you finally decide to leave Nega Nebulus for good?"

"Sadly no. I have my reasons for staying with them, mainly because I'm upholding my end of a deal… and I'm not _that _aloof towards my friends." Navy Blade then shook his head as he removed his hand from his sword, "No… I'm here because it involves _them." _

Navy Blade then produced the wolf head badge and tossed it to Blue Knight, who let out a heavy grumble as he caught the badge and looked it over.

"I see… Cobal, Maga, leave us for now. This is a matter Navy Blade and I must discuss in private." Blue Knight ordered curtly, looking at the other two Blue Linkers.

"Yes sir." Cobalt Blade and Manganese Blade left in a flurry, Blue Knight then turning the view of the city.

"The Wolves eh? I never thought I'd hear you bring them up again." Blue Knight let out a slow sigh, passing the badge back to Navy Blade, "Tell me, why do you seek the Wolves? I thought you were done working with them after joining Nega Nebulus the first time."

"It's a… personal reason of mine." Navy Blade's hands clenched, a faint clinking sound coming from his gauntlets, "It has to do with my past… I need to stop running from it, and the first step comes with finding the Wolves. I'm leaving the Unlimited Neutral field until I've finished what I need to, no matter how long it takes in this world. I'm giving myself one real world night… that's more than enough time."

"That's enough time to do far, far more than what I can assume you're seeking of doing Navy Blade. Huh… but, I did see this coming eventually even if I thought it would never happen… those ones have this odd habit of always coming back into the spotlight when you just think you're forgetting about them." Blue Knight crossed his arms, glancing at Navy Blade beside him, noting the tenseness in his friends posture and form. "It seems whatever this is, it's troubling you quite a bit… you're awfully tense."

"Yeah well I didn't exactly leave myself in a good state of mind because of all this… so, where are they holed up now?" Navy Blade looked at Blue Knight, the King of Blue back to looking over the sky line. "They never stray too far from the Leonids territory, but they have this nasty habit of moving their base a lot from what I remember…"

"Yes quite… well, they aren't based in the Leonids territory currently as a matter of fact. They're in a neutral zone now, Toshima to be precise. Makes me curious if they may be giving Prominence trouble." Blue Knight hummed, and Navy Blade laughed in a dry, but amused, manner.

"If they were Scarlet Rain would have complained to me about now" Navy Blade stated, Blue Knight chuckling.

"Ah yes, you two are rather close last I checked… now, back to the main subject… why are you even bothering to look for the Wolves anyway? Like I mentioned earlier, I thought you were finished with them." Blue Knight brough the subject up again, and Navy Blade's grip on the badge in his hand tightened.

"I have a blood history I need to confront… and the only way I can do that is to find the people who helped me become the Burst Reaper… this isn't about revenge or anything like… I'm not going to kill them for some kind of self-satisfaction… no… I'm going to ask for their help." Navy Blade's tone was firm and his resolve set, and Blue Knight let out a curious hum.

"You normally don't go asking for help when it involves your personal matters, tell me, what's so different about this time, if I may ask?" Blue Knight's request was met with an answer… though not one he expected from the Lone Swordsman of Brain Burst.

"Because I decided it's time to stop being the loner… I stopped playing solo the minute Black Lotus dragged me back into her legion… and now, the only way I can face the shadows of my dark past is to find the first team I was a part of as a Burst Linker… I don't care how long I'm in here for… I'm not leaving until I resolve this problem."

"Hagh… you are either extremely brave, stupid, or reckless… probably all three… spending an unknown amount of time here in the Accelerated World is dangerous, you know that right? Spend too much time here, and you may forget which world is the real one." Blue Knight responded with a moot point that Navy Blade knew all too well, but, all he returned was a determined glance.

"I know well enough… besides, I'm strong enough to know what needs to be done and in how much time I have. I'm taking a guess at about a year or two… but, if any longer, than we'll see if I'm still strong enough to bear the burden I've given myself or not. That's what this is about Blue Knight. I _need _to face my past head on… and it starts with the Wolves. So, where are they holed up down in Toshima?" Navy Blade turned towards the Blue King, who passed him a data card of sorts.

"That holds their current coordinates, and it updates whenever they move shop as well. You have their badge, so getting into their base will be no problem for you I assume. Consider this me paying you back for the Fourth Chrome Disaster incident." Blue Knight glanced at the swallow motifed fighter, who tossed the data card and caught it swiftly.

"Heh, please, you still owe me at least five more because of that incident. So does Green Grande actually, but that guy refuses to talk to me anymore. There's a good reason I avoid the Green Legion at any cost." Navy Blade glanced at his Wolves Badge, then nodded to Blue Knight, "But, thanks either way… who knows, maybe this will circle back around…"

"Hahaha… perhaps… I can say I'm curious to know how this venture will progress for you, Navy Blade. Good luck to you, and may you find worthy opponents to cross swords with on your way there."

Blue Knight and Navy Blade bumped fists before the latter stepped to the edge of the view.

"Yeah… we'll see what battles wait for me in the near future. Thanks for the help Blue Knight. See ya around!"

And with that, Navy Blade vanished into the night after leaping off the building, Blue Knight humming once more.

"He truly is a mysterious person… heh… good luck again Navy Blade… and may fortune smile down on you in your endeavors."

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long, **_**long **_**wait guys, I was just stumped on what to do, and, well, this came to me next. Now, onto the next chapter preview!**

_Kazuto/Navy Blade: So, this is where these guys are holed up again eh?_

_?: Well well, the swordsman is back! May, it has been far too long Navy Blade! I've missed you sooo much!_

_?: Hehehe, so, this about your blood history eh? Hehehe… funny that you're still using the term I invented._

_Kazuto/Navy Blade: Long time no see, White Dealer._

_**Next Chapter: The Wolves**_


	24. Chapter 22

Accel Overdrive

**Chapter 22: The Wolves**

_**Toshima Ward**_

Navy Blade was overlooking the skyline of the ward, one of the prefectures of Tokyo that was still neutral territory among the Legions, one that would either remain as such or eventually be taken over, and his guess had to go to Prominence or Leonids in terms of this particular area.

"So, this card here has the coordinates for the current location of the Wolves' hideout… The Den…" Navy Blade brought up the card Blue Knight had passed him, clicking a thin button on the side that activated it, the front showing the coordinates. "Huh, not surprised that these coordinates are for Ikebukuro… Sunshine City eh?"

Navy Blade leapt down from his perch and swung along through the buildings until he reached the commercial area that had earned the name Sunshine City, which, in the Nightmare City stage, currently looked much darker than it usually was, and as Navy Blade entered the area, the view was interrupted by an Enemy busting through some of the buildings, a bunch of other Burst Linkers of varying colors tailing after the beast as it roared at them, and Navy Blade simply scoffed.

"_Not my problem right now…" _Navy Blade merely shot off down an alley until he got away from the ongoing hunt, continuing to follow the coordinates on the card as he moved, and the numbers and directions eventually led him straight to the Sunshine Aquarium, "Huh, weird place to set up shop… but then again, the Wolves have always been an bunch of oddballs…"

Navy Blade approached the landmark, pulling out his Wolf Badge as he stored the data card after shutting it off, tossing the badge up a few times as he walked into the spot, looking around for any sign that would lead him to the entrance of The Den, as he remembered it being called.

"Well well, the swordsman is back! My, it has been far too long Navy Blade! I've missed you sooo much!" A cheery girl's voice spoke, high, clear, and pleasing to the ear, seemingly coming from all over the place.

"I know that voice… Teal Aquaria." Navy Blade looked up into the water filled tank, a shape flitting by in the water before shooting out, and landing on the ground next to him was an teal colored avatar that had that appearance of a thin, averagely developed girl in light, form fitting armor over a dark body suit with a section that flowed like actual hair underneath her tiara like visor, and her eyes were a gleaming crystalline blue shade.

"Hmm… is it just me or has your armor gotten darker again? I swear, every time I see you, it's like you're getting closer and closer to becoming a black colored avatar." Teal Aquaria put a hand on her thin chin, and one could see that, seeing as how Navy Blade's own avatar was only marginally taller than he was normally, the girl before him was a few inches shorter than him.

"Nice to see you're still the same when it comes to greetings." Navy Blade crossed his arms, and Teal Aquaria simply giggled, and as she twirled for no reason, one could see a Wolves Badge pinned in her hair on the right side.

"Well of course silly! I mean, come on, it's only been three years IRL since we last saw each other ever since that jerk Black Lotus stole you!" Teal Aquaria sounded more or less steamed as all get out at the mere saying of Black Lotus, and Navy Blade rolled his eyes, "And now she did it again! GRAGH!"

"Yep, still the same Teal Aquaria I remember. Look, Teal…"

"Ah ah ah!" Teal Aquaria held up a thin finger, stopping Navy Blade dead, "I told you before, call me Teala. It's the nickname I want my dearest to call me of course! That being you just so you know!"

"Just to make this clear I _do _have a girlfriend IRL… so don't try pulling any fast ones like you used to." Navy Blade was blunt with it, and it resulted in the girl before him yelping.

"WHAT?! It's Black Lotus isn't it!?" Teal Aquaria started muttering in an almost unintelligible manner, and Navy Blade simply sighed.

"Not in a million years would we ever be that close. And no, I won't tell you who she is for the express reason of knowing how you'll react." Navy Blade crossed his arms again as Teal Aquaria started comically crying.

"WAAAAGH! Why is it he was stolen from me before I could make a move?! It's not fair I say, it's not fair!" Teal Aquaria was slamming a fist on the ground, and Navy Blade put a hand on his head.

"Yep, as weird as ever. Look, where're the others at? I need to talk to everyone for a… reason… it's… it's about my blood history." As Navy Blade finished, another voice, that of a young man bearing a sort of relaxed but somewhat cocky quality to it, pierced the air.

"Hehehe, so, this about your blood history eh? Hehehe… funny that you're still using the term I invented."

"Long time no see, White Dealer."

Navy Blade turned again, and sitting on one of the benches was a white, male avatar of a similar height to him, decked out in an outfit that could make one think of a mix between a card dealer from a casino and some kind of western gunman, colored a vibrant snow white with black accenting it with the body suit and edging of some of the avatar's clothes and hat, the avatars eyes ruby red and sharp under the brim of the hat, which had a Wolves Badge on it.

"Hahaha! It has been quite some time old friend. I was wondering when you'd come crawling back. Then again, I _did _tell you how to find us… so, is it about time we ended up on your list of who to take down?" White Dealer stood up and stuck his hands in his coat's pockets, taking a few steps around, and Teal Aquaria freaked.

"WHAT?! Navy Blade would never target us Boss! You know that!" Teal Aquaria was met by a laugh from her leader and silence from Navy Blade, who merely kept his eyes on the white avatar, who then pulled out a card similar to a poker card, twirling it on a finger.

"You never know Teal Aquaria. After all, Navy Blade _is _the Burst Reaper… and when the Reaper makes a judgement it tends to be absolute." White Dealer chuckled, flicking his card, causing it to shoot right by Navy Blade's head in a bolt of blue and then embed itself into one of the pillars behind the deep blue avatar, "Heh, as unflinching as ever I see."

"Look, I'm not here for a fight White Dealer… besides, if I was you'd already be dead." Navy Blade drew one of his guns and fired, and in a burst of movement, White Dealer was now beside his teammate.

"Ah ah, I thought you learned Navy Blade, bullets can't hit me." White Dealer chuckled, spinning another card now, Teal Aquaria looking between the two in surprise.

"I knew that. I was just returning the favor from the card trick." Navy Blade spun his revolver and holstered it, a brief glimpse of the second one being seen as his cape moved away when he holstered the weapon.

"Ah. Classic move then. Hmm, oh yes, I heard you finally leveled up… what was it the other Kings chose to call you? Oh yes, the "Pseudo King", am I right?" White Dealer chuckled, putting his arms behind his head as Navy Blade turned.

"Look, not that I _don't _want to catch up with you, White Dealer, but I'm here for a reason you already know… let's focus on that." Navy Blade spoke in a flat tone, which got an amused chuckle from White Dealer.

"Alright alright, chill out dude. We've got plenty of time, I mean, we've been here in Sunshine City for about a month now. Accelerated time by the by, not real world time." White Dealer turned and pulled his Wolves Badge off of his hat, moving to a certain spot near the stands for the thank above them, "Granted, I bet you'd have found The Den's entrance sooner or later. You still have your badge on you after all… so in my book, that means you never quit." As White Dealer spoke and moved towards the center of the aquarium, he took his badge off of his hat and held it near the central pillar, and with a flash, a mechanical door appeared, soon opening, White Dealer placing the badge back on his hat and turning to the other two Linkers. "Welcome back to The Den… Navy Blade."

Navy Blade remained quiet as he followed the two into the door, which led to an elevator that then led further down underground… and when it opened up, the sight was familiar.

The Den was a large area, the atrium itself a large lobby with multiple couches, a bar, and even a reception counter, since, after all, the Wolves were the bounty hunters of the Accelerated World. Their business had to be run somewhere. The elevator off to the side led down to the other areas of the rather elaborate base as well.

"Huh… still don't get how the hell you manage to move this entire damn complex around every so often." Navy Blade hummed, folding his arms.

"We have our methods. Now… Arge, Winter, Blitz, come on out! Our old friend is back!" White Dealer called out, and within seconds, three more Avatars showed up, one a silver avatar with knight like armor and gleaming red eyes, another a snowy white avatar that looked like a hooded shrine maiden, and rather short in stature at that, and the last, a bright red avatar that looked like a martial artist.

"Whoaaa! Navy is back! Hahaha, oh man it's been ages!" The red avatar, who was named Blitz Charger, laughed, and then the shrine maiden, Winter Sonata, stepped forward.

"It's very good to see you once more." Winter Sonata stated, and the silver knight, Argent Cavalier, just grunted.

"Blitz is as excitable as ever, Winter is polite as always… and I see Arge is still a man of few words…" Navy Blade mused.

"Of course. None of us have changed that much since when you left. Still the same pack that took you in all that time ago." White Dealer mused, stepping in front of Navy Blade, "Welcome back to The Den Navy Blade… but… before you get back in for real… I have a test I want you to take part in."

"And what would that be?" Navy Blade murmured, and within the amount of time it took to blink, White Dealer was in front of him with a card held between his eyes.

"You and I will duel. I want to gauge your power now that you're a Level 9. The Accelerated World's only Sub King, the Pseudo King. Only fair that I give you a proper test since you've leveled up now. So, how about it Navy?" White Dealer mused, flicking the card back.

"Whoa, boss, a battle off the bat? You sure?" Blitz Charger asked, White Dealer nodding.

"Of course. I don't think there are any other objections, do we?" White Dealer looked towards Teal Aquaria, and the girl shrugged.

"I guess if you say it boss man. Oh! I'll show you where you gotta go Navy! We got a cool new sparring field!" Teal Aquaria grabbed Navy Blade's arm and into the elevator, the others following them as she pressed a button and the elevator clanked down, nearly crashing to a stop and then opening to show a large, arena like area with stands and marks of sparring matches all around. And Navy Blade noted how the area seemed oddly well sized… like the diameter of the circular area was fit for something specific…

"We had this place put in after you left so we wouldn't cause collateral to the city. Best part is that we can configure it to different environments! Arge, wanna show him?" Blitz Charger dashed off, Argent Cavalier silently followed him to an upper area as Winter Sonata and Teal Aquaria went into the stands.

"Blitz, set the field to a simple one… I'd say… hehehe, the End of the World stage, the one we all know best." White Dealer mused.

"You got it boss!" Blitz Charger replied, White Dealer and Navy Blade standing in the center of the field, and with a buzzer sound, the arena changed into the familiar End of World stage, ruined buildings that mimicked the streets above forming along with the proper settings.

"Now… I won't wast any time with this… Accel Slowdown!" White Dealer chuckled, a sound pervading the air as a blue dome shot out and formed, coating the environment.

"Accel Overdrive!" Kazuto snapped, and White Dealer chuckled as he saw the aura.

"Ah good, you remembered my ability." White Dealer mused.

"Yeah… Accel Slowdown… the ability that is the inverse of my Overdrive… you can bring other Burst Linkers caught within it's area to a near halt by slowing down their acceleration while you move as normal…" Navy Blade murmured, White Dealer chuckling.

"True… now, let's put on a show!" White Dealer threw a hand of cards out, each one streaking forward but stopping, Navy Blade returning the volley with a spray of bullets that stopped dead just as they reached the card before shooting forward and drawing a sword, White Dealer countering by drawing a white laser blade and blocking the sword with a swift parry, "Hehehe, as swift with a sword as ever."

"Oh quit toying around!" Navy Blade drew his second sword and pressed the assault, White Dealer casually dodging or parrying the strikes in the rapid melee, throwing out cards to put some pressure on Navy Blade, making him dodge them as they stopped before hitting him, though he dodged around them with swift movements of his own and even cutting some out of the air as well.

"I'd never toy around Navy! I'm taking this just as seriously as I would any other fight!" White Dealer chuckled, shooting off again, throwing volleys of cards, Navy Blade countering with his guns as they shot around the buildings, and they skidded to a stop after nearly filling the area with projectiles, and White Dealer seemed to smile a bit as they stood stock still. "Slowdown End."

Things then returned to normal while Navy Blade's Overdrive ceased, the cards and bullets all clashing and causing damage to the field around the two fighters as they stood there, the field being torn apart around them for a good while.

"You're just as annoyingly precise as ever…" Navy Blade murmured.

"Of course… you haven't lost your edge either. Impressive… you've only gotten sharper." White Dealer mused.

"_Shadows that haunt…"_

"_Accept us…"_

"_You can't run anymore!"_

"_GIVE IN NAVY BLADE!"_

Navy Blade growled, and White Dealer blinked when a hint of a dark red aura appeared around the dark blue avatar as the duel resumed, the two shooting around before stopping at a blade lock.

"I see I see… you're being tormented aren't you Navy Blade?" White Dealer hummed, the aura still flickering on Navy Blade's body, "No wonder your blood history has come up… Level 9 players like you always have the histories most stained by blood…"

"_A path stained red…"_

"… _blood red…"_

"… _our lives were not to be taken…"_

"… _You killed us…"_

"Grgh…" Navy Blade growled and faltered, his grip slipping just a bit as he lurched forward, and White Dealer saw him resisting something… and then he screamed, "GAAAAAGH! SHUT UP! JUST BE QUIET YOU DAMN GHOSTS! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

White Dealer jumped back as the red aura exploded around Navy Blade, and he started wildly swiping around without a care while screaming, and White Dealer blinked as he jumped back.

"Accel Slowdown!"

Time slowed to a halt again, and in his enraged state Navy Blade also stopped moving, and White Dealer looked around him, and he spotted a glint on the dark avatar's right gauntlet.

"I see… so a shard of it stuck on you hmm? No wonder…" White Dealer hummed, "Now… just to calm you down so we can talk peacefully…"

White Dealer jumped around and threw out card after card around Navy Blade, then jumping to a building.

"Slowdown ends."

With a snap of his fingers, time resumed and the cards crashed in, cutting Navy Blade all over and making him collapse to the ground, the red aura dissipating as he fell, and White Dealer jumped down as the field vanished, and the other Wolves all rushed down.

"Dammit… what the… hell…" Navy Blade murmured, Teal Aquaria assisting him in sitting up.

"Looks like this is worse than you though Navy Blade." White Dealer hummed, "You're hearing those shadows because of one thing… you have a shard of the Armor of Catastrophe on your right gauntlet."

"WHAT?! How?! The armor was purified by Ardor Maiden after the 6th Chrome Disaster!" Navy Blade snapped.

"The armor reformed from the shard that was stuck on Silver Crow… the shard stuck on you, however, wasn't… you didn't know it was there I presume… hmm… well then, looks like I work is cut out for us… we're goina to have to stop the Seventh Chrome Disaster from forming on you Navy Blade… things could get bad if this continues…" White Dealer stated, turning.

"Boss… you're saying that…" Blitz Charger murmured.

"Navy Blade is on a running clock…" White Sonata stated, and Navy Blade's hand clenched tighter…

"_Dammit… dammit! This is… why now of all times does this have to happen?!" _Navy Blade thought… and just at the back of his mind, he could feel something dark lurking there…

"… _**the darkness will never fade… only be reborn…" **_

**A/N**

**No idea how I came up with this turn of events but there you guys go! And here, I'll be announcing another Accel World story in the works, called Snow White Specter, a fic that features a new character, Snow Specter! But do not worry, this story shall not die!**


End file.
